El príncipe necesita una mujer
by josieprincessana
Summary: -¡Hazte a un lado Table, deja que yo me encargue de esta insulsa mujer!- 'Sin duda alguna él era opuesto a su hermano, aunque fuera más guapo y más fuerte no dejaba de ser un arrogante... y eso sin contar a la bruja de su madre, ¿cómo me metí en esta farsa' pensó la prometida del príncipe Vegeta, la científica Bulma Brief. Nota: Esta historia también la publique en fanfic.es.
1. Rumor has it

En un lugar lejano del universo, una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas y piel tan blanca como la nieve, se dirigía a encontrarse con cierto hombre pelinegro.

-Ahi estas...-pronunció para si misma y humedeció sus labios antes de ocultarse tras un árbol.

-No es necesario que te ocultes Misa, puedo sertir tu ki- pronuncio serio.

-Vegeta...eres muy astuto- dijo y salio a su encuentro.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-A ti- dijo en tono seductor y rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello (Ó.ó* ¡zorra!) y dándole un beso en la mejilla. - tu y yo estamos destinados, amor mio...

-Te equivocas- zafándose de ella- Yo jamás estaré contigo.

-¡Oh!, vamos Vegeta. Escuche que el rey exige un nieto y también que el planeta Clarck, aquel que les brinda la sustancia de las cámaras de recuperación, han comenzado a sospechar sobre la seriedad del primogénito del rey Vegeta- dijo intrigante, acto seguido le mostró una revista, la cual Vegeta hojeo unos segundos.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado...-aventando la revista.

-Y no es solo eso querido, el planeta que tanta tecnología les brinda no es muy liberal que digamos...son tan conservadores que no bien oyeron el ''rumor'' sobre la dudosa sexualidad del príncipe, osea tu sexualidad, amenazaron a tu padre con romper el tratado de paz, ¡uy!

-¡Déjame en paz Misa!-

-¡Yo puedo hacer que se acaben tus problemas Vegeta!, ¡yo puedo ser tu esposa y darte ese hijo!- tomándole la mano.

-¡He dicho que no!- alzando el vuelo con furia.

''Estúpida urraca intrigante...¡maldita sea!, esos rumores...no puede ser, ¡estúpidos periodistas!''-pensaba molesto.

El rey tomaba una copa de vino en su despacho Luego de que Kakarotto y Vegeta acabaran con Freezer, había mucho que arreglar en el planeta, luego de sufrir la opresión decidieron solucionar buena parte de los tratados de forma diplomática.  
Pero estaba especialmente preocupado por lo que se decía en la prensa saiyajin sobre el mayor de sus hijos. Si bien Table era considerado la oveja negra de la familia desde que nació por su bajo nivel de pelea y esa peculiar forma de ser, tan amable y relajado (aunque con gran número de seguidores), Vegeta no, él era la viva imagen del guerrero saiyajin por excelencia: orgulloso, frío y poderoso no un blandengue amariconado como a presa creía. Su deber ahora era terminar con eso antes de que la familia real se convirtiera en un circo, el respeto por la corona y varias alianzas estaban en juego, la decisión estaba tomada: El príncipe debía casarse lo antes posible.


	2. Mentiroso, Mentiroso

-Padre...-pronunció al entrar al despacho, donde el color predominante era el rojo.

-Estaba a punto de mandarte a llamar. Sabes de sobra el porque ya que eres muy astuto- con una seriedad que daba a entender la importancia del asunto.

-No necesito excusarme-anunció con enfado- se lo que soy y son unos estúpidos si piensan que...-siendo interrumpido por la voz calmada y autoritaria de su padre.

-Seré directo contigo- recargando los codos sobre el escritorio y juntando las yemas de los dedos -no puedo permitir que se mofen de la corona de esa manera, el honor y convenios muy importantes estan en juego. Sería muy estúpido de mi parte pasarlo por alto y mas cuando es un falso rumor sobre mi primogenito, así que ...-alzando la mirada haca su hijo- Vegeta: Necesito que consigas una esposa.

-¿¡Qué!?- alzando la voz- ¡Pero padre!, ¡Esto es inaudito!- reprochó indignado.

-¡No!, ¡para ti sera sencillo!, hay muchas princesas interesadas- levantándose y encendiendo un puro- La princesa Misa es la mejor opción- agregó con calma y sacando el humo por la nariz- su padre y yo estamos en alianza.

-¡No me casaré!, ¡Y menos con ella!, ¡es una oportunista!- dando un golpe en el escritorio.

-¡A mi no me importa si quieres o no!- reprendió colérico- ¡Así que te tragaras un poco de orgullo y te casarás con ella porque no hay mujer mejor calificada!, ¡ella posee la sangre guerrera para un gran heredero!, al menos formaliza el compromiso...- tomando asiento.

-¡Pues me niego a tal cosa!, no quiero comprometerme con esa mujer- replicó.

-Tendrás que hacerlo... a menos que ya tengas contemplada a una mujer para eso- arqueando una ceja desafiante- y te advierto que no puede ser una prostituta.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, sabia que tenia que zafarse a como diera lugar de una vida al lado de la odiosa princesa Misa y si tenía que recurrir a mentirle a su padre ya no importaba.

''El fin justifica los medios'' pensó.

-Pues... hay una mujer- se aventuró a decir.

-Ah,¿si?, no me digas...-incrédulo.

-Justamente ahora iba a partir para encontrarme con ella.-con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-No me digas que es Zangya, porque hace dos años que no se sabe de ella y no permitiré que te comprometas con ella.

-No es Zangya, es otra mujer...

-Te dije que no quería prostitutas... ¿a qué se dedica?

-Pues...ella es...hermosa e inteligente...e-es una gran científica de su planeta- dijo titubeante y tratando de ser convincente.

-No sabia que estabas con alguien.

-Ya sabes que no acostumbro ventilar mi vida privada...

-Interesante...ahora espero que sea real y no solo un invento tuyo para zafarte de esta situación...

-Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Kakarotto...

- Ese Kakarotto es capaz de morir por salvarte de una, lo creeré hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos. Quiero que la traigas dentro de dos semanas para anunciar su compromiso, claro a menos que no exista...

-Por supuesto que existe ya la conocerás.-dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Una cosa más, hijo-haciéndolo detenerse.-tú seras el que le de la noticia a tu madre, claro, cuando regreses de visitar a tu futura esposa...te cedo el honor.

Del otro lado del palacio, un joven iba directo a la habitación real, su rostro mostraba gran preocupación.

-Mamá...tengo que decirte algo...-dijo con nerviosismo.

-Se todo. Lo he visto en una revista, ¡es inaudito!

-¿Y qué harán al respecto?, porque no podemos tolerar que calumnien a mi hermano de esa manera... yo ya estoy acostumbrado, él no- dijo humildemente

-Tu padre tomará cartas sobre el asunto...-dijo calmada.

-Pero...

-Deja de preocuparte Table, a lo mejor y la princesa Misa será parte de la familia muy pronto...- mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al tocador.

-Vegeta se opondrá, él no acepta la idea de comprometerse y mucho menos con esa mujer.

-Hijo mio, te sorprenderás, puedo asegurarte que tu padre sabrá como convencerlo.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta no dijo nada mas y salió toda prisa del lugar. Debía solucionar ese asunto cuanto antes, encontrar a una mujer bella e inteligente. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el ki de Kakarotto: el comedor. Por suerte ya había terminado de comer.

-¡Kakarotto!- grito mientras entraba a toda prisa.

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta?- preguntó extrañado y aún con trozos de comida en la boca.

-¡Levántate!- exasperado- ¡y hazme el favor de limpiarte la boca!, que asco... debemos partir del planeta de inmediato- anunció apurado.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?- con inocencia.

-Necesito una mujer para que sea mi prometida...-

-¿Es por los rumores que insinúan que tu eres...?

-¡No es necesario que lo repitas!... le he dicho una mentira a mi padre para salvarme de este asunto, así que debemos encontrar a una mujer que solucione mi problema... dije que se trataba de una hermosa científica famosa...-

-Vegeta...-dijo con seriedad -¡Estas en problemas!- riendo sin parar.

-¡Insecto!, ¡vámonos de una buena vez!- jalándolo del brazo.

Estaba tan desesperado que partieron en la primer nave que encontraron, sin fijar destino y, lo peor de todo: sin combustible.

En su mente resonaba como eco el estribillo de una canción...


	3. Búsqueda implacable

3. Búsqueda implacable

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Tierra...

Una bella ojiazul lloraba amargamente en la terraza de su casa. A su lado le acompañaba una copa de vodka.

Tocaban a la puerta. Era obvio quien era, sí, ese cretino al que acababa de ver con otra, seguramente le diría que lo que vio fue un error, que no volvería a pasar, quizás sería creativo y lo negaría con una muy bien construida mentira. Y pensar que se había arreglado para salir con él por la tarde, ¡que estúpida!

-¡Es la última vez que me ves la cara de estúpida!- gritaba exasperada y roja del coraje.

-No es lo que tu piensas, eh...es...¡es mi prima!, si, mi prima- nervioso y pensando que ella se tragaría el cuento.

-Yamsha...-pronunció con una vena saltando en su frente. - ¡Eres un idiota!- gritó y acto seguido le propinó una gran y dolorosa bofetada.

El hombre cayó al suelo y no bien se puso de pie ella lo regresó con otra.

-¡Bulma!, ven pronto hija- se escuchó desde el laboratorio, era su padre.

-¡Sr. Brief, ayudeme!-

-¡Tú desapareces de mi vista ahora!... ¡ya voy papá!- dicho esto, lo empujó a la salida. Estaba muy enojada, pero hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir tristeza, y es que el amor se acaba cuando solo es uno el que pone de su parte, la razón de su llanto era la soledad, esa sensación de tal vez no ser lo suficiente para alguien. Sola, de nuevo...

La pregunta era: ¿dónde está el hombre ideal?, a sus 30 años estaba mas que lista para comprometerse de verdad en una relación y con un poco de suerte dejaría de lado esa negativa a casarse. Lamentablemente siempre terminaba involucrandose con idiotas que le pintaban el cuerno y no la valoraban como la gran mujer que era.

''Tal vez soy yo la del problema... ¿qué tan difícil es encontrar al hombre perfecto?, al menos alguien que no me engañe... al paso que voy, lo mejor será olvidarme de eso y resignarme a estar sola...'' pensó con melancolía.

Pero lejos de los enredos de una treintañera, en las inmediaciones del universo, un par de saiyajins, un príncipe y un plebeyo se estaban quedando sin combustible.

-Debemos parar...-pronunció el príncipe.

-¿Pasa algo malo Vegeta?-

-Nos quedamos sin combustible, Kakarotto. Cerca de aquí hay un planeta en el cual podremos re abastecernos.

Descendieron tal y como lo dijo Vegeta, el planeta era parecido a un desierto, se pararon a unos metros de lo que parecía ser una aldea.

-Tal vez aquí haya una linda chica inteligente- dijo Goku con la mano en la barbilla. De pronto un ruido los hizo voltear, seguido de una bella voz femenina. Como si el tiempo se detuviera, solo un momento bastó, un vistazo para que el príncipe abriera los ojos como platos y quedará unos segundos petrificado.

-Hola n.n, por lo que veo son saiyajin- pronunció la chica.

-¡La hemos encontrado, Vegeta!-dijo con felicidad y gran sonrisa, en contraste en el rostro de Vegeta se dibujaba una mueca de terror.

-Ka...Ka...Kakarotto...¡aléjala de miiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-escondiéndose tras él y con el rostro azul por el asco.

-Hola, si, somos saiyajins, nos hemos quedado sin combustible...

-Esperen un momento, ahora vuelvo-anunció con gentileza. La ''chica'', era más bien un gusano con cabellera rubia, aunque bastante amable. Una vez que se fue Vegeta dió un respiro de alivio.

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta?- inquirió con inocencia.-¿No te convence la chica?-dijo con asombro.

-¡Por supuesto que no pedazo de alcornoque!... ¡Es un gusano!, me dan asco...-

-Ahora que lo dices, ya lo recuerdo, siempre los haz odiado...-

-Cuando ella regrese tomarás el combustible y yo esperaré en la nave...no quiero volver a topármela...-concluyó con asco.

Kakarotto recibió el combustible mientras el príncipe esperaba pensativo en el interior de la nave.

''Debo salir pronto de esta situación tan ridícula... cuando esto acabe esos imbéciles del consejo ¡me las pagarán!, ¿cómo se atreven a dudar de mi?, a pensar que soy un amanerado. No tengo que demostrar nada, si no fuera por las exigencias de mi padre... mas vale que encuentre pronto a una mujer que no sea tan estúpida o repulsiva como la cosa de hace un momento...''

Y en el planeta Tierra...

-¿Es verdad eso papá?, es muy grave- dijo preocupada.

-Lo peor de todo es que acaba de llamarme...-encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-tomando un sorbo de café.

-Me amenazó, dijo que lo próximo que va a destruir con su maldito invento es C.C., y después estoy seguro de que hará trizas la ciudad...-

-Debemos construir un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para defendernos de él. ¡No podemos dejar que ese científico loco se salga con la suya...!

-Lo se, pero no contamos con el tiempo... nunca imaginé que fuera tan grande el odio que me tiene como para querer destruir mi empresa y matarme.

-¡Es un cretino!, después de que fueron amigos...-

-A mi lo que me interesa es que tú y tu mamá estén a salvo...

-¿Piensas que no vamos a poder?- preocupada y dejando el café en la mesa.

-Seré realista hija, no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para construir algo. A Gero debió llevarle un par de años hacer a sus asesinos...-dijo cabizbajo.

-Ese maniático...

-Me atrevo a decir que solo un milagro podrá salvarnos...-finalizó el doctor.

Palacio Real, Planeta Vegita...

-¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?, no me digas que está en otra misión...-entrando al despacho y sentándose en el loveseat que estaba en la entrada.

-No, mujer. Fue a encontrarse con alguien-con un puro en la mano.

-¡Lo has obligado a casarse!-enfurecida y levantándose del lugar.

-No hubo más soluciones. Además Vegeta ya tiene una pareja- dando otra bocanada del puro.

-¿Tú la conoces?-

-No, él la traerá para anunciar el compromiso.

-¡Yo no voy a permitir que mi hijo se case con una desconocida!, ¡además a mi nadie me dijo nada!

-Le dije a Vegeta que te informará de ello, él se encargaría de hablar contigo.

-¡Pues no lo hizo!-gruñó molesta.

Y en la Tierra...

''¿De qué me sirve en este momento aparecer en las portadas de revistas?, mi novio me volvió a engañar, ojalá solo fuera eso... - hojeando una revista en la cual ella salía de portada -lo peor de todo es que ahora la vida de mis padres como la mia corren peligro, ¡y yo aquí esperando milagros!''- arrojando la revista por la ventana.

Los saiyajin fueron de planeta en planeta sin éxito. El problema es que o eran fenómenos de 3 ojos y 5 brazos, o tontas, o prostitutas y sino, al príncipe simplemente no le parecían lo suficientemente dignas para desposar.

-Solo queda un planeta, Vegeta-

-Bien, entonces no hay que esperar más.

Salieron de la nave disponiéndose a caminar y con suerte encontrar a la futura esposa de Vegeta.

-Vegeta, en este planeta hay muchas mujeres lindas para elegir, tal vez yo también consiga esposa aquí... ¿qué tal esa?- señalando a una guapa castaña de largos y ondulados cabellos.

-Mmm... demasiado ordinaria-

-¿Y esa?- señalando a una peliroja exuberante que llevaba puesto un vestido entallado y muy escotado.

-Bastante vulgar...-

-¿Y esta otra?- refiriéndose a una rubia despampanante.

-Tiene la pinta de ser tonta. Kakarotto, esto es inútil... es imposible encontrar a una mujer que sea tal y como se la he descrito a mi padre...

-¿Y Zangya?, tal vez, si la volvieras a ver...

-Tú y yo sabemos que no... eso no pasará.- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-¿No sería mas sencillo desposar a la princesa Misa?- luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Pero podrías tomar el control y no darle tanto poder.

-Podría, pero no le daré el gusto al ambicioso de su padre. Y esa arpía no va a lograr quedarse con el trono, ¡no se lo permitiré!-

Una ráfaga de viento le movió los cabellos, mientras que a Kakarotto le arrojó una revista a los pies, y sin dudarlo la tomó entre sus manos.

-Mira Vegeta, esta chica es bonita y al parecer muy famosa, no se leer estos símbolos, pero debe ser interesante.

-Debo encontrar a una mujer... este planeta es bastante prometedor, estoy seguro de que aquí la encontraré.-pensó es voz alta.

-¡Vamos Vegeta!, al menos dale un vistazo y dime que es lo que dice- pidió Goku.

-¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?-

-Mira...-mostrándole la revista. La hojeo y se detuvo en una página es especial...


	4. La propuesta

Lo prometido es deuda

Espero y les agrade, este cap es mas largo.  
¡No olviden comentar!

:D

Una ráfaga de viento le movió los cabellos, mientras que a Kakarotto le arrojó una revista a los pies, y sin dudarlo la tomó entre sus manos.

-Mira Vegeta, esta chica es bonita y al parecer muy famosa, no se leer estos símbolos, pero debe ser interesante.

-Debo encontrar a una mujer... este planeta es bastante prometedor, estoy seguro de que aquí la encontraré.-pensó es voz alta.

-¡Vamos Vegeta!, al menos dale un vistazo y dime que es lo que dice- pidió Goku.

-¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?-

-Mira...-mostrándole la revista. La hojeo y se detuvo en una página es especial...

-¿Qué rayos...?-pronunció mientras leía el contenido- Esto es ridículo, Kakarotto, no...aquí dice que esta mujer se llama Bulma Brief, que es la mujer mas inteligente de este planeta, científica, inventora y de belleza inigualable. Es así como se describe a la heredera y presidenta del emporio C. C., la soltera millonaria mas codiciada...-leía con asombro- este verano terminó de construir la nave espacial mas rápida de la historia...interesante, muy interesante Kakarotto, a veces no eres tan tonto como aparentas.

-¡Oye!-exclamó indignado Goku.

-Necesitaría conocerla para saber si es verdad esto que dice- entregándole la revista.

-¿Porqué no la buscamos?, al fin y al cabo es tal y como la necesitas.

-Eso es verdad...es una inexplicable coincidencia...-

-¿Dice donde vive?-

-Sí, según ese letrero estamos a escasos metros de esa corporación-

-Entonces no esperemos mas y vamos pronto a esa corporación, ¡tengo mucha hambre!- tomándose el estómago seguido de un rugido.

-Bien... Vamos a conocer a esa mujer- anunció con media sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada.

''Bulma Brief...espero que los rumores sean ciertos...''- pensó mientras alzaba el vuelo.

Pero muy cerca de ahí, la científica Bulma Brief trabajaba arduamente. En ese momento el calor la estaba venciendo así que decidió ir a la cocina por una bebida refrescante de la nevera. Y aunque el día pintaba para ser totalmente calmo, ella estaba muy preocupada y todo por el loco del doctor Gero, ese tipo que siempre había odiado a su padre y el éxito de la C.C muy superior al de Red Ribbon.

''Todo saldrá bien Bulma, ya lo verás. Al final seguro ese loco ya se olvidó de nosotros...'' pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. Giró la vista hacia la ventana.

-Me precipité al pensarlo...-dijo con nerviosismo al ver delante de la C.C. a dos extraños individuos acercarse.-¡No puede ser posible!- chilló asustada.- ¡Son ellos!, ¡son ellos!, ¡son los androides y vienen a matarnos!- al ver que los seres formaban bolas de energía en sus manos.

-¡Ahg!-gritó mientras veía como destruían la entrada de su casa. Corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

-¡Bulma!, ¡nos atacan!-gritó su padre mientras abrazaba a la señora Brief que tenia pánico.

-¡Vienen a matarnos!, ¡es inevitable!-

En ese momento la estancia explotó, solo se abrazaron tendidos en el suelo en espera de lo peor, pero Bulma se puso de pie frente a ellos.

-Tranquilos...estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien-pronunció. ''Por Kami...moriré joven, bella y sin haber conocido al amor de mi vida...¡es en esos momentos en los que se supone ocurren los milagros!''-pensó esperando lo peor y con una mueca de terror en el rostro.

Los androides no dudaron en lanzar su tercer ataque directamente a ellos.

-¡Es domingo!, ¡no quiero morir en domingo!- grito al borde del llanto, acomodándose en posición fetal y apretando los párpados con fuerza.

Sabía que ese sería su fin, que ahí terminaba la historia de la soltera mas codiciada, de la mejor científica del planeta, de la ''gran'' Bulma Brief, y además de todo no podría estrenar su nuevo vestido Chanel.

Otro estruendo. Un golpe seco pero leve la rodeo junto a un calor demasiado agradable sin olvidar aquel aroma tan...¿varonil?. Abrió los ojos y descubrió el misterio, quizás había muerto y ya estaba en el cielo, alzó la vista y ahí estaban esos ojos tan negros que le hicieron perder la noción del tiempo y espacio. Cuando notó que volaban volvió a creer que estaba en el cielo y era cargada por un ángel sumamente sexy. Se aferró a su cuello mientras sentía que descendían.

-Así que tu eres Bulma Brief...-dijo con su voz ronca y elegante una vez que estaban en tierra firme.

''Debo admitir que es realmente hermosa... ese papel no le hizo justicia, mhmm... interesante''-pensó divertido el saiyajin.

-S-si...-respondió aún bajo el trance de sus ojos. Recobró la razón al ver que sus padres descendían agarrados de otro hombre.

-Gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Kakarotto y él es el príncipe Vegeta.- se presentó amablemente, la señora Brief se desmayó y el Doctor trataba de reanimarla, Bulma por su parte se aventuró a averiguar sobre sus salvadores.

-De, ¿de dónde salieron?, ¿cómo que eres un príncipe?-

-Primero que nada, ¿porqué los quieren matar esas chatarras?- preguntó Vegeta intrigado.

-Porque...-dijo el sr. Brief antes de ser interrumpido por Bulma.

-Yo les explico papá. Esos androides son del doctor Gero, un científico loco que siempre ha odiado a mi padre...-bajando la vista- siempre ha intentado sabotear el éxito de la corporación por eso los construyó, pero... ¡ustedes pueden volar!, no se como lo hicieron pero fue, ¡grandioso!. ¡Por favor ayúdennos a destruirlos!-imploró.

-Bien...-

-¡Por supuesto!, yo me encargo de ellos, Vegeta- dijo Kakarotto con entusiasmo.

-Detente Kakarotto, esas chatarras volverán a levantarse y si las aniquilamos ahora ellos obtendrán la tranquilidad, le habremos salvado la vida. ¿Pero nosotros que obtendremos a cambio de eso?- dijo con astucia.

-Es obvio que han llegado en una nave. Así que si quieren combustible se lo daremos, si quiere dinero solo diga la suma y lo tendrá, todo el dinero que quieran, ¡si quiere una nave nueva la tendrá!, mi hija y yo somos científicos los mas reconocidos del planeta y podemos ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, pero por favor ¡ayudennos!- pidió el Doctor que aún estaba abrazando a su inconciente esposa.

-No necesitamos dinero, ¿no oíste que soy un príncipe?, tecnología...tal vez... tiene un laboratorio, ¿no?-

-Sí, afortunadamente esta intacto ya que se encuentra en el sótano de la mansión.

-Kakarotto, que el doctor y su esposa te muestren el lugar, debemos saber si nos conviene su tecnología. Mientras, yo hablaré con su hija- dedicándole una mirada a Bulma, quien al oir esto se sonrojo.

Una vez que estuvieron solos fue Bulma la que rompió el silencio.

-Si no quieren tecnología ni dinero no entiendo a que vienen a la Tierra...¡ustedes son unos tipos muy extraños y no creo que tengan buenas intenciones!, ¡no confió en ustedes!

-Cierra la boca un momento, que mujer tan gritona... Mira, si lo que quieres es morir en manos de esas chatarras yo no voy a detenerte.-dijo en su típica pose de brazos cruzados y cargado de arrogancia.

-¿No piensas hacerme una oferta?-dijo dubitativa.

-¡Vaya!, por lo visto no eres tan tonta como aparentas-en tono irónico y con su sonrisa de lado. A ella la pareció encantadora su expresión pero no debía dejar que él lo notara ya que evidentemente era un tipo de lo mas arrogante.

-¡Uy!, ¡eres un grosero!, ¿acaso en tu planeta no existen los buenos modales?...¿¡Qué demonios quieres que haga para que nos ayudes!?-furiosa.

-Pero que escandalosa y desagradable eres...bien, te lo diré solo una vez y pon atención porque no lo repetiré: Mi padre, el rey del planeta Vegita, quiere que me case con una mujer de lo mas desagradable, tú al lado de ella eres como un oasis entre el desierto...pero yo no estoy dispuesto a contraer nupcias con ella. La única forma de librarme de ello es que yo tenga a una mujer, le he dicho a mi padre que estoy con una científica y él desea conocerla en una semana, ha sido una coincidencia encontrarte porque he estado buscando una mujer en 40 planetas.

-Se supone que yo acepte ser tu ''prometida'' o lo que sea, a cambio de proteger a mi familia...

-Así es, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Ella no lo podía creer, nunca en su vida rodeada de glamour y avances científicos imaginó semejante cosa; a decir verdad soñaba encontrar a su príncipe azul y vaya que la ropa de él era muy azul, pero no, de esa manera no porque ella anhelaba un amor de verdad, no un frió trato.

-¡No!, ¡no te conozco y-y-y no quiero casarme!

-¡Eres una estúpida!, es un simple trato, claro... a menos que quieras ver morir a tus queridos padres- dijo en tono burlón.

-Yo...yo...-pronunció dudando. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos al imaginarlos morir de forma tan cruel.

-¿Bulma?-inquirió el doctor recién llegado al notar el rostro de su hija- ¿pasó algo?

-Cariño, ¿este apuesto muchacho te ha hecho enojar?- intervino la señora Brief repuesta del desmayo.

En ese momento los androides estaban por atacar, primero lanzaron pequeñas bolas de energía logrando el terror en los Brief.

-¡Detengan esto por favor!- imploró Bulma entre los ruidos del escombro colapsando.

-La solución está en tus manos mujer-

-¡De ninguna manera!

-¡No seas necia mujer!

-¡Vegeta!, ¡deja que yo los destruya porfavor!-imploró Goku mientras protegía al sr y sra Brief.

-¡Estas a mi mando así que apártate!, ¡Decídete de una buena vez mujer!

-¡He dicho que no!

-Entonces...¡vámonos Kakarotto!, ellos pueden arreglárselas solos- anunció y Goku lo obedeció.

-¡Pero Vegeta!

-¡Pero nada!-gruño fúrico.

-¡No nos deje señor!-dijeron los Brief. Bulma permaneció inmóvil y con lágrimas de rabia cayendo sin cesar. Volvieron a lanzarles un gran ataque, evidentemente por mas que corrieran no lo podrían esquivar, era demasiado rápido y letal. Por suerte pasó a su lado, cosa que hizo que gritaran de terror al unísono. Bulma nopudo más, tragó saliva y gritó con coraje.

-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTÁBIEN, ACEPTO LA PROPUESTA PERO POR PIEDAD DESTRUYAN A ESAS MALDITAS CHATARRAS INFERNALES AHORA!-


	5. Out of sight

Out of sight

-¡No nos deje señor!-dijeron los Brief. Bulma permaneció inmóvil y con lágrimas de rabia cayendo sin cesar. Volvieron a lanzarles un gran ataque, evidentemente por mas que corrieran no lo podrían esquivar, era demasiado rápido y letal. Por suerte pasó a su lado, cosa que hizo que gritaran de terror al unísono. Bulma no pudo más, tragó saliva y gritó con coraje.

-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTÁBIEN, ACEPTO LA PROPUESTA PERO POR PIEDAD DESTRUYAN A ESAS MALDITAS CHATARRAS INFERNALES AHORA!-

-Justo lo que me gusta escuchar-sonrió satisfecho.-Kakarotto, ahora si, encargarte de ellos-ordeno despreocupado. Kakarotto sonrió y no dudo en ir tras ellos, los Brief vieron a Vegeta desconcertados.

-¿No-no le piensa ayudar?-cuestionó el Dr. Brief atónito.

-Por favor...¿ayudarlo contra un par de tostadoras?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Goku terminó con los androides, su ropa no tuvo un solo rasguño. Los Brief estaban incrédulos a la escena y no dudaron en hacerle cientos de preguntas al saiyajin. Mientras esto sucedía, nuestro (MI) príncipe saiyajin hablaba a solas con su prometida.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte...-murmuro sin emoción.

-No, simplemente debes dejar en orden los asuntos que tengas, por que en una semana vendré por ti para llevarte a Vegita.-espetó.

-Pero...debes decirme que hacer, ¿cómo será todo?, ¿cuánto tiempo va durar?, ¡se específico por favor!-exigió exaltada.

-Aghhh-gruñió tapando sus oídos- primero que nada: deten tus molestos gritos de urraca.-ella hizo un puchero enojada- Bien, este es el plan: Yo regresaré a Vegita para arreglar unos pendientes y revisar algunos detalles del banquete que ha planeado mi padre, el rey, para anunciar nuestro compromiso. Creo que es importante mencionar que es un banquete de gala, y no solo banquete, también un gran baile en donde estará toda la élite, no solo de Vegita, también de otros planetas.

-Un...¡un baile!-exclamó emocionada, pues un baile de gala era su sueño, poder usar un pomposo y bello vestido y bailar con el mas guapo del lugar.

-Si...Seremos el centro de atención, aparentaremos ser una pareja...enamorada y feliz...Luego de esa ceremonia, vas a vivir en la zona de invitados del palacio hasta el día de la boda, cosa que aplazaremos todo el tiempo que se pueda, quizá no será necesario el enlace nupcial.

-Me parece perfecto, pero... ¿qué pasa si nos presionan y estamos obligados a casarnos?

-En ese caso, no queda mas que continuar con la farsa- respondió con simpleza.

-¿¡Y vivir toda mi vida y mi juventud casada contigo!?-exclamó alarmada.

-No seas ilusa...-pronunció arrogante-en ese caso, tendríamos que soportar por lo menos un par de meses, luego crear una buena escusa para separarnos... aunque en Vegita no es bien visto que en la monarquía haya divorcios...pero de alguna manera terminaremos con esta estupidez. Tú regresaras a la Tierra y yo habré recuperado el respeto y estatus como el honorable príncipe saiyajin.

-Bueno...desafío aceptado...solo tengo una duda-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Si me casaré contigo e iré a vivir un tiempo en ese planeta...lo mas natural es que lleve a mi familia. Solo piénsalo, si voy sola pensaran que es una completa farsa, que soy solo una prostituta comprada y no lo que soy en realidad: una joven hermosa chantajeada, obligada a un matrimonio contra su voluntad...-concluyó dramáticamente.

-''Como le gusta parlotear a esta mujer...''pensó-Es una posibilidad...Cuando regrese veremos, sería de gran utilidad que hablaras con ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos finalizó el les costó trabajo aceptarlo terminaron cediendo ante la decisión de Bulma. Durante la cena, la cual tomaron frente a las ruinas de de lo que una vez fue la estancia, y hablaron una y otra vez del mismo tema, no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Pero no puedes ir sola hija -dijo aflijido el Dr.

-Sobre eso...es probable que ustedes tengan que acompañarme y, al igual que yo, tendrán que guardar las apariencias.

-Hijo mio, de modo que has vuelto-

-Así es padre, ahora ella está arreglando un par de asuntos antes de ue regrese por ella.

-Muy bien, porque ya está listo todo para el gran festejo, solo falta que apruebes un par de cosas

-De acuerdo, por lo pronto, si me disculpas iré a mi alcoba, necesito descansar un poco.

Dió media vuelta y su semblante cambio por completo. La idea de mantener la sonrisa en los labios durante la ceremonia le repugnaba sin medida, iba a ser difícil dada su naturaleza de indomable, aunque la mujer tenía algo de divertido, hacerla enojar le entretenía, solo esperaba que ella supiera guardar las apariencias.

Entró a la habitación y se recostó, cerró los ojos disponiéndose a dormir como Kami manda, antes de que alguien irrumpiera en el lugar sin siquiera tomarse la delicadeza de tocar la puerta, interrumpiendo su descanso.

-Table...te he dicho que detesto que entres sin avisar...-pronunció adormecido.

-Lo sé hermano, pero...-parándose frente a la cama-¿estas seguro de lo que harás?

-Sere franco contigo: No. Porque me parece ridículo que mi padre quiera que le de gusto a los idiotas del consejo...por mi parte se pueden ir mucho al demonio esos cretinos, que piensen lo que quieran, me tienen sin cuidado...-acomodándo las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Solo piénsalo,estoy seguro de que habrá otro modo de solucionar este enredo-

-Tal vez, pero por el momento seguiré con el plan...

Table dio un suspiro y salió del lugar. No queria que su hermano permaneciera en un matrimonio planeado, era lo equivalente a doblegar su orgullo. Temía el desenlace de todo eso.  
Se dirigió al gran jardín donde entrenaba la élite saiyajin.

-Príncipe Table, que gusto verlo-pronunció un alegre hombre.

-¡Señor Bardock!-Sonrió, pués Bardock era de los hombres mas fieles de su padre, aparte de que era el encargado de entrenar a la clase élite saiyajin.

-¿Viene a entrenar?-

-Así es, se que no soy tan fuerte como mi hermano pero,trataré de aumentar mi nivel.

-Así se habla, muchacho. Por cierto...no es de mi incumbencia pero, escuche que Vegeta traerá a su prometida, de hecho viajo con mi hijo Kakarotto.

-Sí, y no se preocupe,Vegeta es el mejor amigo de su hijo, es normal que quiera saber-sonrió amablemente-Acaba de llegar hace unos minutos, Kakarotto debe estar en casa ahora.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra saberlo. Es que ese muchacho desconsiderado nunca dice a donde va-

-Si, es algo distraido...por cierto, ¿cómo ha estado Raditz, le fue bien en la misión?

-Desde luego, esta bien,de hecho ahora esta...-se detuvo y cerró los ojos en desaprobación-como siempre: buscando mujeres...ojalá encontrara una mujer con la que pudiese establecerse.

-Será difícil, pero no imposible.

-Tiene razón, si Vegeta ha encontrado a alguien, es mas probable que mi hijo se case-riendo.

-Si...es verdad-pronunció desanimado al recordar la naturaleza del compromiso, no estaba de acuerdo con la clase de matrimonio que pretendía su hermano, algo e decía que era seguramente una arribista, quizás una mujer sin sentimientos de la cual era mejor cuidarse. Seguro la iba a detestar.

Pero en la Tierra, Bulma se debatía entre seguir y desistir. Por un lado su vida ya estaba a salvo, podría viajar junto a sus padres y ocultarse, en pocas palabras: huir. Pero por otro lado era probable que Gero construyera a otros androides, unos mas poderosos que lograran rastrearlos, eso sin contar con su ''futuro esposo'', que podría encontrarla con facilidad y...bueno.

-¿Ya terminaste de empacar, cariño? n.n-dijo la rubia con una charola en la mano, la cual contenía limonada y bocadillos.

-¡Glenda!, es justo lo que necesitaba-bebiendo de un solo trago el contenido del vaso- ya casi termino, de igual modo puedo llevarlo todo, solo necesito ponerlo en una cápsula y no habrá problema n.n

-¿Entonces irás sola?, bueno, ese no seria problema porque el joven y apuesto príncipe es la compañía que toda mujer desea, ¡imaginate cuando llegue la hora de que vayan a...!

-¡Ya basta mamá!-gruñó fúrica-¡Es nunca pasará!, ¡recuerda que es solo una maldita farsa!

En la entrada estaba el doctor Brief reparando una motocicleta cuando el timbre sonó.

-Hazlo pasar por favor-le dijo al robot. La puerta de la casa se abrió y entró una joven pelinegra junto a un muchacho calvo y una rubia de rostro agresivo.

-¡Muchachos!, que agradable sorpresa, Bulma esta arreglando su equipaje, ¡pero pasen, pasen!, ¡se pondrá muy feliz de verlos!

El trio de jóvenes subió a la habitación de la chica, quien permanecía entre montones y montones de ropa.

-¡Muchachos!, que bueno que vienen.

-Le dije a Krilin que vendría a verte y me quiso acompañar, él le dijo a Lunch y, aquí estamos.-dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

Del otro lado del universo...

-¿¡Cómo que Vegeta tiene pareja!?-cuestionaba furiosa la bella mujer de cabellos rosas a su asistente-¡Él no tiene a nadie!

-Lo se majestad. Pero según mis fuentes, anunciaran el compromiso en dos días-respondió con cautela la rubia ojiazul.

-¡Maldición!...¿pudiste averiguar quien es la estúpida?

-Es una terrícola, su nombre es Bulma Brief; y en lo que mas han hecho hincapié es en que es una reconocida científica-anunció con su seriedad habitual.

-Bien, en ese caso...prepara mi vestido de gala, el nacarado y luego dile a tu hermano que aliste todo para ir a Vegita esta misma tarde-anunció con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en el rostro.

-Como usted ordene majestad.

Se encontraba entrenando, estaba por dar un batazo cuando el teléfono móvil sonó.

-¡Yamcha!, es tu amigo Krilin- dijo su asistente, un tipo alto y de traje.

-Esta bien...muchacho, ¿podemos parar?

-Por supuesto que si, además ya casi terminamos-dijo otro uno los hombres.

-De acuerdo...-dijo antes de tomar la llamada.

-¿Si?

-¡Yamcha!, ¡debes detener esto!-

-¿De qué hablas Krilin?, cálmate.

-¡Bulma se va a casar con un hombre que acaba de conocer!, ¡es de otro planeta, del planeta Vegita, y ella se irá a vivir con él a su planeta!

-¡Demonios!...¿En donde está ella ahora?

-Aquí en su casa, yo vine a visitarla y ella misma lo dijo.

-Bien, voy para allá.

-¿Y es ardiente?-mientras tomaba una cerveza de la nevera.

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirió confundido.

-De la novia del presumido de Vegeta, imagino que es muy sensual-en tono lascivo-debe serlo para lograr atrapar a semejante engreído.

-Para ser franco...si, es muy bonita.

-¡Vamos Kakarotto!, él no está aquí para golpearte si dices que su novia es ardiente.

-Ya basta Raditz, no me gusta hablar así de una mujer.

-Debe tener mejor trasero que Zangya, mejor para mi... así tengo oportunidad con Misa...

-¿Aún te gusta?

-Si...yo se que ella siente algo, solo que se deja llevar por su ambición.

Antes de la puesta de sol, un grupo de élite entrenaba en el extenso jardín delantero. Era un prado totalmente cubierto por césped, excepto el corredor empedrado que lo dividía exactamente por la mitad. Claro que comúnmente entrenaban levitando en el aire, pero de vez en cuando destruían alguna parte, por ello contaban con su equipo especial para el mantenimiento, eran tan buenos que lo dejaban como nuevo en cuestión de minutos.

-Mira quien viene ahí-anunció uno de los que entrenaba.

-¿Qué?-inquirió volteando hacia el corredor. Al hacerlo descubrió quien era y quedo boquiabierto. Era ella, con su vestido nacarado y el cabello recogido, toda una diosa griega, mientras levitaba sobre el camino empedrado. No lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a ella.

-Hola preciosa-

-¿Qué quieres Radiz?

-A ti, por supuesto.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, a mi solo me interesa Vegeta.

-Pues la última vez diste a entender otra cosa-

-Pues entendiste mal.-continuando su camino.

-No, escúchame-tomándola del brazo y pegándola a su cuerpo.-yo te amo, yo sí te amo, él jamás lo hará-

-¡Deja de perder tu tiempo!, ¡eres un simple guerrero,él es el príncipe y futuro rey!,¡yo soy un princesa y jamásodría estar con alguien como tú!

-No, Misa... solo vas a ser rechazada, con él jamás serás feliz y lo sabes.

-¿Y contigo sí guerrero mediocre?,¿una princesa con un simple guerrero?-vió a Raditz con desdén y siguió si camino. Él quedo parado viéndo como se alejaba con su vestido ondeando al aire.


	6. Antes del atardecer

Disculpen la tardanza, pero no estaba satisfecha con la forma en la que me había quedado el capítulo. Pero bueno, ya está listo, ya comienza lo bueno de la historia, espero les guste.

Antes de la puesta de sol, un grupo de élite entrenaba en el extenso jardín delantero. Era un prado totalmente cubierto por cesped, excepto el corredor empedrado que lo dividía exactamente por la mitad. Claro que comúnmente entrenaban levitando en el aire, pero de vez en cuando destruían alguna parte, por ello contaban con su equipo especial para el mantenimiento, eran tan buenos que lo dejaban como nuevo en cuestión de minutos.

-Mira quién viene ahí-anunció uno de los que entrenaba.

-¿Qué?-inquirió volteando hacia el corredor. Al hacerlo descubrió quien era y quedo boquiabierto. Era ella, con su vestido nacarado yel cabello recogido, toda una diosa griega, mientras levitaba sobre el camino empedrado. No lo pensó dos vecesy fue directo a ella.

-Hola preciosa-

-¿Qué quieres Radiz?

-A ti, por supuesto.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, a mi solo me interesa Vegeta.

-Pues la última vez diste a entender otra cosa-

-Pues entendiste mal.-continuando su camino.

-No, escúchame-tomándola del brazo y pegándola a su cuerpo.-yo te amo, yo sí te amo, él jamás lo hará-

-¡Deja de perder tu tiempo!, ¡eres un simple guerrero,él es el príncipe y futuro rey!,¡yo soy un princesa y jamásodría estar con alguien como tú!

-No, Misa... solo vas a ser rechazada, con él jamás serás felizy lo sabes.

-¿Y contigo sí guerrero mediocre?,¿una princesa con un simple guerrero?-vió a Raditz con desdén y siguió si camino. Él quedo parado viendo como se alejaba con su vestido ondeando al aire.

-''Y pensar que en un par de días seré anunciada como la prometida de un príncipe...un arrogante, agresivo, grosero, azul y mandón príncipe...¿porque las cosas no son como...?, es que cuando estábamos volando... el tiempo pareció detenerse, se veía tan lindo, tan...tan guapo...ojalá y...¡basta Bulma!, ¡eso jamás!, ¡nunca podría ser feliz al lado de semejante arrogante y...guapo''-pensó mientras tomaba un baño.

''Una gran ceremonia de compromiso...una total estupidez...es patético que no pueda casarme con...¡bah!, eso es parte del pasado...esos idiotas del concejo deberían dedicarse a otra cosa en lugar de hacer caso de chismes de amas de casa. Ahora tendré que unirme a una mujer detestable, no tanto como Misa, pero no deja de ser grosera, altanera, dramática, debilucha, vulgar y...hermosa. De cualquier manera no pensaba unirme a cualquier esperpento, si tengo que soportarla con su tonta actitud al menos debe ser agradable a la vista. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste!''-pensó.

-Vegeta...vine a hacerte compañía-anunció una voz cargada de sensualidad. Era Misa.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?... no tengo humor de discutir-en tono pacífico.

-Se un poco cortés y...admite que esa mujer con la que planeas casarte no se compara a mi.

-Lo admito, tiene mucha razón su alteza real-

-Sabía que no eras tan tonto como para elegir a una desconocida como consorte-sonreía y se disponía abrazarlo.

-Tienes razón...-tomándola por las muñecas- porque ella aún tiene su dignidad intacta, y tú ya perdiste la tuya, ella no solo es bella como tú, sino que a diferencia, ella posee gran inteligencia, eso, es precisamente lo que las hace incomparables...-Misa frunció el ceño con frustración- Y además, ella es la mujer con la que pienso compartir el resto de mis días- ella lo vio a los ojos y sintió una total sinceridad en las palabras, frunció levemente el ceño para cerciorarse de que era el mismo Vegeta, pues parecía enamorado en verdad-Si me disculpa su alteza-pronunció sarcástico- me retiro, queda usted en su casa...-saliendo de inmediato del lugar. Misa enrojeció de coraje, por mas que lo intentara nunca podía seducirlo.

''Es un idiota...¿porqué Radiz no es el príncipe?...si tan solo el fuera...las cosas serian mucho mas sencillas y yo podría ser feli...z...¡no!, mi padre jamás lo va a aceptar, y el reino no esta en su mejor momento. No puedo darme el lujo de ser feliz si el reino esta en un momento tan crítico, yo no seré egoísta con mi pueblo...debo hacer lo posible por atrapar a Vegeta, por tener participación en la corona saiyajin...lo malo es que él en verdad parece estar enamorado...''-pensó mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo del palacio.

-¡Misa!-exclamó acercándose y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Reina Gweneire, ¿cómo ha estado?-devolviéndole el gesto.

-Mal...-sentenció cambiando su sonrisa perfecta por un rostro preocupado.- Porque Vegeta no se casará contigo, sino con una mujercita totalmente desconocida.

-Yo lo he intentado...pero hace un momento he comprendido que él ya tomó una decisión. Siento que está fuera de mis manos...

-Me niego y me negaré hasta el final. ¡Le haré la vida imposible a esa insulsa mujer!, solo tú eres digna de ser la esposa de mi hijo.

-Oh, reina.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, Misa!-imploró desesperada- ¡solo tú y yo podemos con esto, solo tú puedes ayudarme!. He logrado quitar a la inútil de Zangya de en medio, será fácil borrar a la tal Bulma del camino, ¿me ayudarás?-

-Yo...-titubeo y pensó: ''debo hacerlo, de lo contrario el destino de mi reino colapsará''- por supuesto que sí-respondió con seguridad y una sonrisa maliciosa.

En la Tierra...

-¡Es que no puedes hacerlo!, ¡no voy a dejar que vayas a ese lugar!-

-¡Tú no eres bienvenido en mi casa!-gritó fúrica y logrando que Puar y Yamcha dieran un paso hacia atrás.-¡Y no tienes derecho a reclamarme por haber encontrado a mi príncipe azul!- abriendo la puerta.- ¡Largo de aquí!...Puar, tu puedes quedarte, contigo no tengo ningún problema n.n.

-¿¡Porqué Puar si se puede quedar y yo no!?-

-¡Porque si Puar fuera mi novio nunca se acostaría con mis amigas!- volteando ver al gatito azul- ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-Em...-pronuncio el felino con nerviosismo- si...

-¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!-

-Lo siento Yamcha...

-Bulma, nena-plantándose frente a ella- Yo te necesito como el aire que respiro, como huella en el camino, como arena al coral, te necesito, como el cielo a las estrellas y el invierno al frío...no te cases-

-¡Yamcha eso es el fragmento de una canción de Luis Miguel!-

-Sí, pero dice toda la verdad...te necesito a mi lado, no te cases-con ojos de cordero. Era el fin de su paciencia, lo peor es que siempre le decía los mismos argumentos, un ''te necesito'' y un ''no me dejes'', ahora reemplazado por un ''no te cases''.

-¡Lárgate ya!-

-Pero Bulma...

-¡Pero nada!, ¡y para tu información mi novio me dijo que llevará a mis padres y también a mis amigos!, ¡Y los invitaré a todos al planeta Vegita!

-¡Como quieras!, ¡vámonos Puar!-totalmente furioso y entrando a su auto, acto seguido arrancó y se fue quemando llanta.

-Es un idiota-resopló al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Entonces si te irás?-

-Así es Krilin, pero quiero que me acompañen. Al menos un tiempo, como si fueran vacaciones. ¿Qué dicen?

-Por mi está bien, necesito distraerme, además, asalté un banco y me buscan-dijo la rubia mientras daba una bocanada al cigarrillo en su boca.

-Pues, yo no pienso dejarte ir sola. Además, tal vez yo también encuentre a un hombre guapo y atento para que sea mi novio-

-¡Así se habla chicas!. ¿Y tú Krilin?

-Bueno...en ese caso yo también iré, seguramente en ese planeta hay chicas muy lindas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenían todo listo. Vegeta se preparaba para recoger a su ''novia'', iba en una nave junto a su inseparable amigo Kakarotto y detrás de ellos iba otra nave, designada para llevar a la familia de Bulma.

11:14am...

-Hemos llegado, Vegeta.

-Bien, primero iré a cerciorarme de que esa chiquilla no haya escapado...

-Como digas, yo iré a ver que hay en ese jardín-señalando el gran jardín de la planta baja (recuerden que tienen mas jardines en los pisos mas altos).

Kakarotto entró y siguío un caminito entre los arbustos, sin duda alguna el lugar era hermoso. Caminó hasta que vio una blanca mariposa a la cual trató de atrapar. La persecución continuó hasta que chocó contra algo, bueno, alguien obviamente.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!-exclamó al levantarse y sacudirse el vestido, tenía puesto un collar de perlas bastante llamativo que caía justo sobre su escote (o los senos para que se den una idea).

-Lo siento-levantando el libro que se le había caído a la chica.

-¿Y tú quién eres?, jamás te había visto- cuestionó con desconfianza.

-Es verdad, mi nombre es Kakarotto. Vengo con el príncipe Vegeta, ¿y usted señorita?-entregándole el libro, ella lo tomó y le dedico una mirada descifrante.

-Yo soy Milk, la mejor amiga de Bulma-tomando el libro- gracias...-dijo y luego frunció el ceño extrañada al notar la mirada dubitativa de Goku (me parece más cómodo referirme a él como Goku, así que de vez en cuando lo haré, espero no les moleste)- ¿sucede algo?

-Eres bonita y tu collar es muy bonito...-tocándolo sin reserva alguna y sin percatarse de que al hacerlo toco la parte desnuda de los senos de la chica, quien enrojeció ofendida.

-¡Eres un patán!-dándole una bofetada que le dejó marcada la mano- ¡Me has ofendido!-chilló nerviosa y corriendo.

-¡Espera!, ¿por qué me pegas?, ¡no te vayas!, ¿qué hice?-decía con inocencia.- Es bonita, pero eso no le quita lo extraña, creo que jamás entenderé a las mujeres...-musitó confundido y sobándose la mejilla.

La chica corrió hasta llegara donde se encontraban Lunch (de cabello azul) y Krilin. Estaba algo agitada.

(La personalidad de Lunch será un poco mas suave cuando sea rubia, trataré de que no estornude tanto)

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-inquirió Lunch con preocupación.- ¿estas bien?

-No...¡Un patán me ha faltado al respeto!-chilló.

-¿¡Cómo dices!?-exclamó Krilin- ¿quién fue, dónde, porqué?

-Yo estaba en el jardín leyendo un libro y...-===comenzó a contarles todo lo ocurrido y varias veces se detuvo a sollozar===

-Tal vez no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo-agregó Lunch.

-Si, a lo mejor solo trataba de ser amable, digo, dijo que eras bonita.

-¡Ha ofendido mi honor!, ¡ahora jamás podre casarme!-

-Vamos, no es tan grave, ya no llores-decía Krilin mientras Lunch la consolaba. Una corriente de aire entró por la ventana levantando el polvo y haciendo que Lunch estornudara.

-¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!-

-Un tipo...que te cuente Milk...

(Aquí, tanto Lunch ''buena'' como Lunch ''mala'' saben muy bien quienes son sus amigos, Lunch ''mala'' no los ataca, solo a ellos, porque con el resto de la gente sigue siendo agresiva)

Luego de escuchar la historia de Milk por segunda vez, Lunch toma su ametralladora y sale al jardín a buscar al saiyajin que ''ofendió'' a su amiga.

-¡Aquí estas desgraciado!- Goku volteó lentamente ante el sonido de aquella voz no muy dulce.-¡no seas cobarde!-disparándole una y otra vez, Goku evadió con gran facilidad los ataques y al final solo doblo el arma con una sola mano.-¿¡Quién te crees para destruir mi arma!?, ¡ahora me las pagarás!-grito dispuesta a golpearlo.

-Por lo visto todas las mujeres de este planeta tienen un carácter muy extraño...-dándole y un suave golpe en la nuca que la dejara inconsciente, claro, como todo un caballero la cargo hasta el interior de la casa, frente a los ojos impactados de Milk y Krilin.

-Muchachos, les traigo unos bocadillos antes de partir-anunció la sra. Brief, logrando la atención de todos, en especial de Goku- ¿y quién es este guapo jovencito?, es verdad, tu eres el amigo del joven y apuesto príncipe Vegeta n.n-sonriente y viendo que tenía a Lunch en los brazos- No me digas que eres el novio de Lunch, ¡que agradable sorpresa! n.n

La chica estaba cepillando su cabello tranquilamente, ya estaba todo listo, solo esperaba la llegada de su ''novio'', hasta sus padres tenían su equipaje guardado en capsulas.

-¿Qué sera ese escándalo?...seguramente Milk esta discutiendo con Krilin y Lunch...-sonrio y continuó cepillándose el cabello. Su atuendo era sencillo y a la vez muy elegante, lucía como una diva de los 60's.

Se estaba colocando los pendientes con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cuando aquella sensual voz a sus espaldas la desconcentró.

-Por lo visto el viaje te causa alegría...-recargado en el marco de la ventana con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Cómo entraste sin que la alarma sonara!?, ¡me has sacado un susto!, ¡eres un atrevido, pude haber estado desnuda!

-Para lo que habría que ver, da lo mismo si andas desnuda todo el tiempo...-en tono arrogante.

-Eres un grosero...vaya modales U.U

-¿Lista para irnos?, hay que partir antes del atardecer.

-Espera...-poniéndose labial frente al gran espejo-ahora sí-levantándose para luego tomar su bolso y una pequeña caja gris en donde llevaba las cápsulas. Vegeta entreabrió los labios un momento al verla por completo, en verdad se veía hermosa, tan diferente a lo desaliñada que estaba cuando la salvo de los androides.

-''Vaya...esta mujer sabe como sorprenderme'' pensó al momento que recuperaba la compostura.

-¿No me vas a decir lo linda que me veo?- inquirió con vanidad.

-¡Bah!, no digas tonterías... ¿es todo lo que llevaras?- viendo la bolsa.

-Así es, todo listo.

-Entonces, entremos a la nave-anunció antes de sorprenderla tomándola por la cintura y cargándola hasta la nave.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, creanme que tomo en cuenta lo que dicen y si tienen alguna sugerencia con la historia no duden en hacermela saber.

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por seguirla historia!


	7. Meet the parents

-¿Lista para irnos?, hay que partir antes del atardecer.

-Espera...-poniéndose labial frente al gran espejo-ahora sí-levantándose para luego tomar su bolso y una pequeña caja gris en donde llevaba las cápsulas. Vegeta entreabrió los labios un momento al verla por completo, en verdad se veía hermosa, tan diferente a lo desaliñada que estaba cuando la salvo de los androides.

-''Vaya...esta mujer sabe como sorprenderme'' pensó al momento que recuperaba la compostura.

-¿No me vas a decir lo linda que me veo?- inquirió con vanidad.

-¡Bah!, no digas tonterias... ¿es todo lo que llevaras?- viendo la bolsa.

-Así es, todo listo.

-Entonces, entremos a la nave-anunció antes de sorprenderla tomándola por la cintura y cargándola hasta la nave.

Milk estuvo inconforme todo el viaje, le parecía inaudito que el sujeto que le había faltado al respeto fuera en la misma nave que ella, mientras tanto, Bulma y Vegeta se ponían de acuerdo con los planes.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá tal y como lo deseas-dijo para luego detenerse frente a la ventanilla y observar aquel hermoso manto estelar.-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?-sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

-Si, muy pocos tienen la oportunidad de una vista como esta.

-¿Sabias que hay tantas estrellas en el Universo que no alcanzaría toda una vida para terminar de contarlas?...somos privilegiados-dijo fascinación.

-Mjhh...no lo sabía, pero habría que intentarlo para saber si es verdad.-

-¿Las contamos?-inquirió viéndole a los ojos.

-¡Bah!... bueno, solo porque tengo curiosidad-tratando de aparentar que no le importaba- yo cuento las de este lado y tú las de allá...-Ella le dedico una mirada tierna y comenzó a contar.

A pesar de todo, el viaje fue ameno, al menos para Bulma y Vegeta así fue, porque en la otra nave, entre los cambios de Lunch, los padres de Bulma y los reproches de Milk hacia Goku el pobre Krilin la pasó muy mal.

-¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!-chilló la pelinegra en posición de ataque.

-Disculpame, ya te he pedido disculpas cientos de veces, no se que hice pero, lo siento en verdad-decía sin cesar el afligido saiyajin.

-Olvidalo amigo, deja que lo olvide por si sola-dijo Krilin en un intento de calmar a su nuevo amigo, digo, después de una buena charla de lo raras y cambiantes que eran las mujeres terminaron haciendo migas.

La nave de Vegeta y Bulma aterrizó frente al corredor empedrado, era lo planeado, debían hacer una entrada digna de monarcas en donde todos pudieran verlos. Había decenas de personas, entre periodistas, camarógrafos y seguidores del príncipe esperando ansiosos el momento de conocer a la futura consorte del mismo.

Bulma sacó sus gafas de sol, muy al estilo de Audrey Hepburn en Breakfast at Tiffany's, lista para enfrentar a los fotógrafos. Al bajar, él de inmediato le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero para caminar juntos hasta el palacio. Pudo notar como se mantenía rígido, estaba demasiado tenso, así que se acercó a decirle algo al oído, cosa que hizo enloquecer al público.

-Hay que detenernos un momento y saludarlos-dijo, pués ella sabía como lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, no por nada la prensa la adoraba.- hay que dejar que tomen sus fotos, al fin y al cabo lo que quieres es que la gente nos vea como una pareja ejemplar.- Ante esto el obedeció sin chistar y sonrió. Se veían como el príncipe William junto a Kate, lindos, glamurosos y enamorados :3

-¡Señorita que hermosa es usted!-exclamaban los seguidores, logrando que la sonrisa del saiyajin se intensificara orgullosamente.  
Tan pronto ocurrió esto y en los medios ya circulaban las fotografías en primera plana sobre a belleza de la consorte y los títulos eran frases como: ''La novia del príncipe, toda una belleza'', ''La corona se embriaga de belleza'' o ''Bulma Brief: el nuevo ícono de la moda en Vegita''.

Caminaron a lo largo del corredor sin notar que ya iban tomados de la mano, el rey observaba satisfecho aquella escena desde el despacho en donde terminaba de solucionar unos asuntos con uno de sus comandantes.  
Al entrar al palacio fueron recibidos por todo el personal de servicio, luego de que Vegeta la presentara brevemente y les ordenara que se retiraran, Bulma tuvo la oportunidad de por fin conocer a quien era sin saberlo su peor enemiga en el planeta.

-De modo que ella es tu famosa prometida...-dijo la reina con un tono sumamente despectivo. Era de temer sin duda alguna, a Bulma le bastó con verla a detalle unos segundos para descubrirlo, sin duda era de esas mujeres que nunca están conformes con las parejas de sus hijos. Pero eso no era lo que la tenía tan impactada, no, era otra cosa, su elegante apariencia, toda una reina desbordando glamur y clase. Su cabello era lacio, azabache, brillante y hermoso: perfecto, el cual hacía resaltar sus grandes ojos oscuros y su piel trigueña, eso sin omitir el perfecto manicure y unas uñas pintadas a juego con su ropa. Su atuendo consistía en un elegantísimo vestido carmesí con detalles en negro, aretes de piedras preciosas, un collar que debía costar una fortuna, pulseras y unas hermosas zapatillas negras, obviamente tenía puestos dos anillos: el de bodas y que obtuvo al ser nombrada reina de Vegita.

La imponente mujer la vio de pies a cabeza, cosa que dejo a Bulma inmóvil.

-Así es madre...-pronunció él con total tranquilidad.

-¿Y es posible saber su nombre y procedencia?-inquirió-digo, ese cabello azul denota que no es de nuestra élite y, si fuera de un lugar conocido ya estaría enterada...-

-Su nombre es Bulma Brief y es del planeta Tierra...-dijo pero fue interrumpido por la voz fría de su madre.

-¿Es acaso que ella no tiene voz?, ¿O porque motivo respondes en su lugar?-

-¡Porque...!-se aventuró a responder de una mala manera, a lo que Bulma prefirió interrumpir y contestar ella misma. No deseaba presenciar una disputa familiar, suficiente tenía con soportarlo a él.

-No, no, claro que tengo voz. Como ya dijo Vegeta, mi nombre es Bulma y vengo del planeta Tierra, lugar en donde me desempeño como científica. Gusto en conocerla reina- sonriendo de forma amable.

-Interesante...tiene voz- anunció irónica. Sin duda alguna ya sabía de donde había sacado su detestable ironía Vegeta.

-¿Y mi padre?-

-El rey vendrá en unos momentos, en cuanto termine de hablar con el comandante Kale.

-En ese caso, mi prometida y yo esperaremos aquí...Bulma, tomaremos asiento-dijo mientras esperaba que se sentara en aquel lujoso sillón.

-Si...-susurró obedeciendo, él se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, de tal manera que lucían como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

-Los acompañaría en su espera pero...no creo tener nada interesante que decir- viendo a Bulma de forma despectiva, a lo que el príncipe reacciono rodeandola por la espalda con su brazo.

-No te preocupes madre, no me gustaría aburrir a mi NOVIA con aburridas conversaciones sobre amas de casa...-ante la indirecta, Gweneire le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hijo y se dispuso a salir del lugar con indignación antes de que Table la detuviera.

-¡Madre!-anunció con una amplia sonrisa a lo que su madre respondió con el mismo gesto.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Bulma al oído a Vegeta.

-Ahora te lo presento...-respondió.

-Creí que estarías mas tiempo en las montañas, no te esperaba hijo-

-Sí mamá...-dijo y detuvo su entusiasmo al ver a Vegeta, luego su mirada cambió de dirección hacia la peliazul. Le observó tanto que hizo gruñir a su hermano, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, aquella imagen le parecía celestial. Era aquella mujer a la que tanto juzgo, la misma que él había condenado de ser una una arribista, de no tener sentimientos, de ser alguien de quien debía cuidarse y la misma mujer que aseguraba iba a detestar. ¿Pero cómo odiar a semejante criatura?, ¿cómo odiarla al tener esa mirada tan dulce, esos ojos tan azules y ese rostro tan bello?, ¿cómo odiar a una mujer con un nivel de fuerza tan bajo?, ¿cómo odiar a alguien tan indefenso?.- ¿Quién es ella?- dijo y sonrió embelesado.

-Ah...si, ella es Bulma Brief, la prometida de tu hermano-

''Parece un ángel... ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien...'' pensó.

-Ve-Vegeta, entonces lo harás, te casarás-pronunció tratando se salir del trance.

-Así es Table. Me voy a casar, ya lo sabías-dijo sin entusiasmo.

La reina se marchó y Vegeta se aseguró de que estuviera lejos para hablar.

-Antes de que hagas mas preguntas, ya sabes que fue planeado y trates de objetar nada.-separándose de ella.

-¿Y la princesa Misa?, sabes muy bien que es poderosa y no dudará en tomar represalias- expuso preocupado.

-¡Eso ya lo se, Table!, es por ello que habrá varios hombres encargados de cuidar la integridad de esta mujer.

-¡Eso nunca lo dijiste!-pronunció alterada- yo no sabía que...-

-Tranquila, Bulma, todo saldrá bien- sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano tratando de reconfortarla.

-¡Hazte a un lado Table, deja que yo me encargue de esta insulsa mujer!-

''Sin duda alguna él era opuesto a su hermano, aunque fuera más guapo y más fuerte no dejaba de ser un arrogante... y eso sin contar a la bruja de su madre, ¿cómo me meti en esta farsa?'' pensó la prometida del príncipe Vegeta.

-¡Con malos tratos solo lograrás asustarla!, ¡te recuerdo que necesitas que ella se mantenga tranquila para continuar tu farsa!-

-Mira Table, no quiero iniciar una discusión contigo y menos por alguien tan insignificante...-espetó arrogante.

Ella bajó la mirada ante el desdén de Vegeta. Table se sintió conmovido ante la vulnerabilidad de aquella mujer, no debía estarla pasando nada bien con los desplantes de su hermano.


	8. Peligrosa compañía

-¡Hazte a un lado Table, deja que yo me encargue de esta insulsa mujer!-

''Sin duda alguna él era opuesto a su hermano, aunque fuera más guapo y más fuerte no dejaba de ser un arrogante... y eso sin contar a la bruja de su madre, ¿cómo me meti en esta farsa?'' pensó la prometida del príncipe Vegeta.

-¡Con malos tratos solo lograrás asustarla!, ¡te recuerdo que necesitas que ella se mantenga tranquila para continuar tu farsa!-

-Mira Table, no quiero iniciar una discución contigo y menos por alguien tan insignificante...-espetó arrogante.

Ella bajó la mirada ante el desdén de Vegeta. Table se sintió conmovido ante la vulnerabilidad de aquella mujer, no debía estarla pasando nada bien con los desplantes de su hermano.

''Insignificante...por un momento pensé que...¡soy una idiota!''pensó descepcionada.

-Me ha informado que el príncipe y su bellísima prometida por fin han llegado- dijo unhombre con voz grave pero alegre. Era el imponente rey Vegeta. Bulma se coibió un poco, ya que el rostro del hombre irradiaba un aura de gran autoridad, aunque no tan sombría como la de su esposa.

Los príncipes se pusieron de pie e hicieron una leve reverencia, Bulma les imitó.

-Entonces padre, existe, ¿no?-dijo con ironía al señalar a Bulma.

-Admito que has superado mis espectativas...¡pero preséntanos pronto muchacho!-ordenó sonriente.

-Bien...Bulma, él es su majestad imperial y real, el rey absoluto del imperio del planeta Vegita y tierras anexas, mi padre-ella reverenció y Vegeta continuó- Padre, ella es la doctora en física, química y matemáticas, heredera y presidenta del emporió científico Capsule Corporation del planeta tierra, y futura princesa consorte alteza serenísima, Bulma Brief- ella extendió la mano para saludarlo a lo que él le dió un beso en el dorsode la misma.

-Es un placer conocerla, futura princesa-sonrió amablemente.

-Lo mismo digo, alteza-respondió en tono seguro, era un alivio para ella que el rey no fuera como su ''novio''.

''Vegeta es idéntico a él'' pesó ''Bueno, físicamente, porque en el caracter mi ''suegro'' sí es amable''

-Dejeme decirle que me tomé el atrevimiento de acondicionar las habitaciones de su familia-decía mientras caminaban hacia las mismas, seguidos de una carabana de sirvientes.

La cena resultó sorpresivamente un éxito. El rey quedo fascinado con los padres de Bulma, pese al descontento de la reina que casi no pronuncio palabra en el transcurso de la velada.

-Son extraordinarios, espero probar pront esos pastelillos de los que tanto habla, señora Brief.

-Por supuesto,cuando quiera se los preparo.

-Déjeme deccirle, rey Vegeta, que en la Tierra no hay nada que se les compare-acotó Krilin.

-Siendo así, espero con ansias degustar dichosos platillos.

Al dia siguiente, desde muy temprano los decoradores y sirvientes reales estaban acomodando cada detalle para el gran festejo. Tan glamuroso que daba pena pisar el lugar sino se tenía un atuendo de gala, como si se tratara de una pasarela de Dior, daba la impresion de que en cualquier momento llegarían Grace Kelly, Garbo y Hayworth junto a galanes del tipo Paul Newman o Cary Grant.

Bulma se dispuso a recorrer el hermoso jardín, pués Milk, Krillin y Lunch habían ido a recorrer la ciudad con Kakarotto y Table, mientras tanto sus padres estaban con el rey tomando el té, y Vegeta, Vegeta ni sus luces.

-A ti te quería encontrar-dijo la voz a sus espaldas, ella no conocía la voz, pero nofue dificil deducir quién era.

-Así que tú eres Misa- dijo- eres mas bella de lo que me contaron.

-Vaya, vaya, eres más lista que la anterior-dijo con ironía.

-Por supuesto, de eso no hay duda-

-Espero que que dures mas que ella...

-No te preocupes, yo sí me casaré con él- respondió ácidamente. Misa arqueó una ceja y suspiró molesta.

-¿Estabas dando un paseo?

-Así es, quiero conocer mejor el palacio.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-inquirió hipócritamente.

-Sería un placer...-respondió desafiante. No había duda de que la tensión estaba a flor de piel, ninguna iba a ceder.

-Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano...Vegeta y yo solíamos perdernos por estos prados-dijo de tal manera que la rabia de Bulma se disparó.

-¿En serio?, debes sentir nostalgía...-

-Ni te imaginas... él y yo... nos divertimos mucho.

-Imagino, Vegeta cuando quiere es encantador, soy una privilegiada al casarme con él. Imagínate, un hombre como él pidiéndole matrimonio a una mujer, fue tan emotivo y único...-lanzándo un suspiro, Misa entrecerró los ojos en señal de disgusto.

-Pero dime, Misa, ¿qué te trajo hoy por aquí?

-Pues, sentía curiosidad por conocer a la nueva celebridad local.

-¿Celebridad?

-Tu rostro es el mas conocido en Vegita, eres todo un fenómeno...

-No lo imaginaba...es halagador.

-Pero no te acostumbres, la gente olvida rápido-

-Supongo que a ti te ha pasado lo mismo, ¿no?

-¿A mi?, no, soy la princesa de mi reino, estoy vigente siempre, ¿y tu?

-En la Tierra soy más famosa que cualquier estrella de cine, mi vida siempre está rodeada de paparazzis y portadas.

-Oh... eres increible, ha sido bueno conocerte en persona. Disfrutalo mientras dure-pronunció deforma sombría y dispuesta a irse.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo haciendola detenerse.

-Nunca serás digna de Vegeta, eres una simple plebeya.

-Pués soy tan simple que me casaré con él- espetó furiosa.

-No te emociones aún-acercándose peligrosamente, Bulma estaba dispuesta a defenderse ydarle su merecido hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle: Misa tenía la fuerza de un saiyajin.

-¡Si me tocas un pelo lo lamentarás!, ¡soy la prometida del príncipe y te aseguro que nadie del palacio lo pasará por alto!

-¡Eres una gata...!-dijo mientras le daba una bofetada que la hizo caer sobre el pasto- ¡maldita estúpida!, ¡no eres nadie, aquí no eres nada, eres una ramera de quinta!-reclamaba dispuesta a darle otra bofetada.

-¡Maldita loca!-exclamó Bulma sobándose la mejilla y levantándose- ¡mi rostro!

-¡Te voy a desfigurar!-gritó dándole otra bofetada. Bulma estaba asustada, comenzó a llorar, pués aunque trató de defenderse fue imposible y vaya que dolían las bofetadas, fueron 4 peropara Bulma dolieron como si fueran 50.

-¡Ya déjame!...¡por favor detente!-imploró desvalidamente.

-¡Eres una estúpida, Misa!- espetó furioso y totalmente ofendido Vegeta, quien acababa de llegar en compañía de Nappa y Raditz. Bulma sollozaba llena de pánico y al verlo se abrazó fuertemente de él.


	9. Corazón de Caballero

-¡Si me tocas un pelo lo lamentarás!, ¡soy la prometida del príncipe y te aseguro que nadie del palacio lo pasará por alto!

-¡Eres una gata...!-dijo mientras le daba una bofetada que la hizo caer sobre el pasto- ¡maldita estúpida!, ¡no eres nadie, aquí no eres nada, eres una ramera de quinta!-reclamaba dispuesta a darle otra bofetada.

-¡Maldita loca!-exclamó Bulma sobándose la mejilla y levantándose- ¡mi rostro!

-¡Te voy a desfigurar!-gritó dándole otra bofetada. Bulma estaba asustada, comenzó a llorar, pués aunque trató de defenderse fue imposible y vaya que dolían las bofetadas, fueron 4 peropara Bulma dolieron como si fueran 50.

-¡Ya déjame!...¡por favor detente!-imploró desvalidamente.

-¡Eres una estúpida, Misa!- espetó furioso y totalmente ofendido Vegeta, quien acababa de llegar en compañía de Nappa y Raditz. Bulma sollozaba llena de pánico y al verlo se abrazó fuertemente de él.

****ssssssss**************ssssss**ssssssss**********ssssssssssss***********ssssssssssss*********sssssssss

-¡Lo hice por ti!-

-¡Lárgate!... ¡saquénla de aquí antes de que la maté con mis propias manos!-

Los hombres obedecieron y la sacaron casi a rastras.

Bulma estaba tan nerviosa y en shock que Vegeta la tuvo que llevar cargando hasta su habitación.

-¡Me las pagará esa estúpida!-decía encolerizado Vegeta al ver las mejillas enrojecidas, el ojo hinchado y amoratado, sin olvidar el labio un sangrante. Ella permanecía recostada en la cama y abrazada a su madre quién sollozaba al verla.

-¡Mi pobre bebé!-decía la señora. El rey estaba igual de molesto que Vegeta.

-¡Esto no se volverá a repetir!- dijo- Doctor, ¿quedarán marcas?-inquirió con preocupación el príncipe.

-Descuide alteza, una vez que se tranquilice le aplicaré este unguento especial y quedará como antes.

-Bulma, yo, no tengo palabras para expresar lo ofendido y avergonzado que estoy. Esto no debió suceder, ¡son unos ineptos esos guardias!, te aseguró que siempre habrá alguien vigilandote.- se disculpó el rey.

-Iré a darles instrucciones a esos idiotas, no quiero volver a ver a esa mujer en el palacio-espetó Vegeta saliendo del lugar.

-¿Estarás bien?-inquirió apenado.

-No se preocupe, ya estoy mas tranquila.

-De cualquier manera, habrá un guardia afuera de tu puerta-

-Gracias-

-No agradezcas, ya eres parte de la familia y es mi deber velar por tu seguridad...bueno, me retiro.

El rey fue directo su despacho, debía informarle al rey, al padre de Misa lo sucedido. Vegeta por su parte, no iba a permanecer con los brazos cruzados, debía desquitarse, debía darle su merecido a esa mujer.

Buscó su ki, para su fortuna aún estaba a las afueras del palacio.  
-

*********ssssssssssssssss**************sssssssssssss************sssssssssssss*********sssssssssssss*********sssssssss

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-inquirió preocupado y decepcionado a la vez.

-Eso a ti no te importa...-resopló agriamente. Su mirada reflejaba algo muy diferente a la satisfacción, sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarle y dejar escapar una lágrima.

-Pudiste haber la matado...tú eres mejor que eso, Misa, y lo sabes-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-¡Te he dicho que no me interesas Raditz!- espetó alejándose-¡déjame en paz!-chilló, sus ojos sucumbieron y una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-No siempre debes hacer lo que él te ordena...-

-¿Y según tú, qué debo hacer?-cuestionó secamente.

-¿Porqué no la mataste?, te contuviste demasiado. En un segundo pudiste partirle la cabeza en dos e irte sin dejar rastro.-anunció, ella le dio la espalda en forma evasiva.

-¿Porqué no lo hiciste?

-No vale su vida...no me iba a tomar la molestia...-

-Tu y yo sabemos que no es así.

-No pude hacerlo ahora, pero te aseguro que...que pronto tendré el valor suficiente para...para matar...la...

-Tu tienes derecho a ser feliz, ya no sigas sus órdenes.

-No puedo, eso ya lo sabes...-dijo amargamente. Él no pensó mas y la besó.

-¡Eres una perra!-gruñó Vegeta antes de lanzarle una bola de energía que convirtió en harapos el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Vegeta...detente...-imploró Raditz.

-¡No me importa que sea tu zorra, Raditz!, ¡tiene que pagar lo que le hizo a mi mujer!-lanzándo otro ataque el cual Misa torpemente esquivo.

-¡Ten en cuenta quepudo matarla y no lo hizo!-cotinuó desesperado.

-¿¡Y qué!?, ¿¡tengo que darle un maldito premio!?-espetó violentamente y tomándola del suelo por el cuello.

-Ve...ve...g...ge...ta...-pronunció con dificultad la mujer.

-Solo dime, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?-pronunció sombríamente mientras le clavaba la más gélida de sus miradas.

-Yo...te...a...-

-¡Cállate!-reprochó avéntándola a unos 15 ó 20 metros de distancia.

-¡Misa!...-dijo Raditz lanzándose a levantarla.

-Óyeme bien, estúpida: no te mato ahora, porque no necesito otro maldito escándalo, pero esta es la última vez que lo haré. No quiero volver a verte en mi planeta ni en mis otras tierras...-anunció fulminante antes de irse.

************sssssssssss**********ssssssssssss***************ssssssssssss***********ssssssssssss***********sssssssss

-En vista de que Kakarotto no soportará un minuto más, sugiero que vayamos a un restaurante que está a un par de calles de aquí, es mi favorito y es exquisito-dijo Table mientras paseaban en el carruaje real.

-¡Table tiene razón!, ¡la comida en ese lugar es deliciosa!-agregó Goku con entusiasmo.

-Pero que descortes es ese Kakarotto, mira que tutear al príncipe...-dijo Milk al oido a Krillin.

Habían recorrido varias tiendas de ropa, las mas sofisticadas. En todo ese rato, Milk nose despegó del brazo del príncipe, se le había metido la idea en la cabeza de hacerse esposa de él, si Bulma podía, ¿porqué ella no?

Pero el pobre Goku solo los veía desolado, competir contra un príncipe era asunto perdido y mas si recordaba el entusiasmo de su familia al saberlo interesado en una mujer.

FLASH BACK  
Fasha servía los alimentos recién preparados. Bardock y sus hijos estaban listos para degustar aquel festín.

-¡Se ve delicioso, mamá!-dijo el menor con gran entusiasmo.

-Gracias. Lacasa se alegra cuando estamos todos juntos. Estaré triste el día que se casen, aunque feliz, siento que ese momento se acerca, ya son unos hombres-dijo en tono melancólico.

-Pues yo no creo que Kakarotto lo cumpla pronto. Ni siquiera sabemos si le gustan las mujeres.-agregó Raditz.

-¡Raditz!, no hables así de tu hermano- reprendió Fasha.

-Madre, todos sabemos que nunca se ha interesado en nadie.

-No, estoy seguro de que pronto nos dará una sorpresa, ¿no es así Kakarotto?- dijo Bardock.

-Pués...-pronunció con la boca llena- conocí a una chica.

-¿¡Cómo dices!?-dijeron con asombro y al unísono.

-Que conocí a una chica, es linda...-

-¡Lo sabía!-dándole una palmadita en la espalda- mi hermanito ya salió del cascarón.

-¿La conocemos?-inquirió Bardock, aún sorprendido.

-No.

-¿Es saiyajin?, ¿dónde la conociste?-cuestionó Fasha.

-Es terrícola, la conocí cuando fuimos por la prometida de Vegeta. De hecho es la mejor amiga de la señorita Bulma.}

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡eres un suertudo!, ¡desde que el príncipe decidió casarse con una terrícola todos desean tener una pareja de ese planeta!-decía Raditz con emoción.

-Debes invitarla al baile, antes de que otro lo haga-dijo Bardock.

-No lo se, creo que ella y la otra chica irán junto al príncipe Table.

-¿Hay otra?-inquirió Fasha.

-Si, son dos chicas, Milk, la chica que me gusta y Lunch, quien también es muy bonita.

-Interesante...ya se a quién invitar-dijo Raditz con interés.

-Invítala, si te gusta dícelo, ¡yo preparo la boda!-anunció Fasha con emoción, el resto del día Bardock y Raditz le dieron cientos de consejos para conquistarla.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora él debía hacer todo lo posible por ganarse su cariño, aunque fuera casi seguro no lograrlo, pero que mas daba, un plebeyo siempre puede ganarle a un príncipe, ¿o no?

-Señorita Milk-dijo al llegar al palacio.

-¿Necesita algo, Kakarotto?

-Hablar con usted, si es preciso-utilizando el vocabulario y modales que le enseñaron dias atrás su padre y hermano.  
Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo vió de pies a cabeza tratando de encontrar algúnmotivo para negarse.

-De acuerdo...caminemos porel jardín, ¿le parece?

-Por supuesto-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y bien...¿que me quería decir?

Las palabras de su hermano retumbaban en su cabeza ''¡Tu puedes, tu tienes corazón de caballero, tu debes hacerlo!'', una y otra vez ''¡tienes corazón de caballero, eres más fuerte que ese príncipito delicado!'' y finalmente concluyerón en una orden: ''¡Solo hazlo''

-Pues...quizás no es lo mas apropiado, y se que es de último momento pero...quería pedirle que fuera mi pareja en el baile...-hizo una pausa y se apresuró a decir- pero claro, si usted se niega lo comprendo, aunque debería considerarlo como mi manera de recompensarla por mi comportamiento inapropiado en la Tierra, el cual le aseguro no fue intencional.

Ella pensó unos segundos y antes de declinar la oferta, contemplóla idea de ir con él al baile ffructifera, de ese modo cabía la posibilidad de causarle celos al príncipe al preferir ir al baile con un plebeyo y no con él.

-De acuerdo...-pronunció con suavidad.

-De igualmanera, le agradezco que haya permitido hablar...pero...-se detuvo- ¿acaba de aceptar?-inquirió con gran sorpresa.

-Así es. Espero no me haga esperar. Ahora debo ir a arreglarme, lo estaré esperando-dijo antes de irse y dejar a un embobado saiyajin con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Sii!-festejó mientras se dirigia a casa.


	10. La pareja ideal

La pareja ideal

Después de darles los pormenores a Krilin, Lunch y Milk, Bulma se dispuso a comenzar a arreglarse. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño, aunque los golpes de Misa no le dejaron marcas ni cicatrices gracias a la avanzada medicina saiyajin, si le habían dejado adolorido el cuerpo, en especial el cuello.

Al terminar se puso una suave y cálida bata de baño. Secó su cabello y se dispuso a cepillarlo frente al tocador.

Antes del incidente, una de las mucamas le había entregado un ''regalo'' de la reina, que era nada mas y nada menos que un bello, ok, un precioso vestido de gala exactamente a su medida, largo tipo túnica en color durazno con detalles en gris azulado al frente, estraple; como complementos unos guantes largos y una estola del mismo color que el vestido, sin olvidar un par de zapatillas gris azulado.

Quizás había enviado a la mucama a investigar su talla, porque tanto el vestido como las bellas zapatillas le quedaban perfectamente bien.

Este es el vestido:  
.com. .

-Es increíble que la reina lo haya elegido especialmente para mi...-dijo mientras lo veía colgado en el armario- no le caigo bien, pero este vestidodice lo contrario... es perfecto-mientras cepillaba su cabello. En eso, tocaron a la puerta, quizas era su madre o una de las chicas.

-Adelante- contestó. La puerta se abrióyse volvió a cerrar luego de que su visita entrara por completo. Giró el rostro para ver de quién se trataba.

-Vegeta... no te esperaba- pronunció con calma- supongo que vienes a darme instruciones sobre que decir y no decir en el baile, ¿no?-

-Así es...-respondió con la misma calma y con su típica pose de brazos cruzados- ya lo sabes, lo mismo que le dijimos a mi padre...-

-Bien, ¿eso era todo?-inquirió cepillándose su hermoso cabello celeste.

-A decir verdad no- ella alzó levemente ambas cejas- tengo, tengo algo que debes usar esta noche ya que debes verte...-se tuvo tratando de completar la frase.

-¿Digna de la realeza?-completó viéndole a los ojos a traves del espejo.

-Eh, si, bueno, como sea... conseguí esto...-sacando una cajita negra rectangular de terciopelo-son...-abriéndola y poniéndola sobre sus manos- las piedras mas preciadas en Vegita, así como los diamantes en la Tierra...-

-Son hermosos...-pronunció sonriendo- Sabes muchas cosas de mi planeta.

-Se mucho de todo, investigo a detalle mis negocios.

-Ah...negocios-murmuró mientras colocaba la caja sobre el tocador.

-Por supuesto, claro, a menos que quieras que lleguemos a algo mas- dijo en tono lascivo y sonrisa ladina. Ella solo entrecerró los ojos en señal de desacuerdo- Digo, estamos... solos, en tu habitación- continuo con coquetería, ella frunció el ceño indignada- y puedo deducir que bajo esa bata solo está tu piel desnuda y humedecida por el baño que te acabas de dar...¿me equivoco?-concluyó con picardía.

-Para ser un príncipe eres demasiado vulgar y patán...-espetó molesta y un poco ruborizada, era cierto: solo tenía la bata puesta.

-Vamos mujer, cálmate, se que provoco muchas cosas en ti, pero no es para tanto-agregó divertido.

-Eres un cretino. Si ya terminaste puedes irte.

-Aún no termino. Debo informarte que debemos cuidarnos de alguien aparte de Misa.

-¡Otra mujer despechada!-exclamó horrorizada.

-No, se trata de un par de cretinos: Turles y Broly. La crema y nata de la prensa amarillista en Vegita.

-Ni estando en otro planeta es posible estar libre de esta gente.

-Buscan cualquier cosa para probar lo que sea, puede ser la prueba de infidelidad, un embarazo, celos, y también si el compromiso es real.

-¿Fueron invitados hoy?

-Si, te aseguro que después del anuncio serán los primeros en abordarnos.

-Bueno, a quiero conocerlos...-dijo sonriente.

-Pues no veo que estes lista, ni siquiera te has vestido.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a vestirme contigo aquí?-pronunció inconforme, él solo puso los ojos en blanco y salió del lugar.

-******************************************66*6666666666666666666666*******************************************666666666666666666666666666**********************************66666666666666666666***************

-No hay de que preocuparse. Ya hablé con el padre de Misa, Bulma está tan radiante como el primer día- dijo el rey a Table en su despcho.

-Me alegro...-pronunció con mas calma.

-Por cierto, ¿quién será tu pareja en el baile?

-Pues, acompañaré a la señorita Lunch, la señorita Milk irá con Kakarotto.

-¿Con Kakarotto?, vaya, eso si es nuevo, Kakarotto saliendo con una mujer... estas terrícolas tienen algo especial-dijo con buen humor.

-Así es...-sonriendo y recordando a Bulma.

-¿Entonces quién acompañará al joven Krilin?, es nuestro invitado, debemos conseguirle una pareja. Sería descortes nohacerlo, no conoce a nadie aún...-

-Estoy de acuerdo en ello-asintió Table, antes de que pudieran decir mas, el comandante Kale tocó la puerta.

-Pasé comandante-

-Majestad, Alteza-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo los dejo, con su permiso comandante- dijoTable.

-Pase, alteza-

-Y bien comandante, ¿sucede algo?-inquirió tranquilamente el rey.

Table sentía una urgencia de verla, quería cerciorarse él mismo de que ella se encontraba bien. No era fácil imaginar sufrágil anatomía siendo golpeada por la ruda fuerza de Misa, mucho menos imaginar su delicado rostro alterado con hematomas y cortes.

-Adelante...-pronunció aburrida, no se preocupó en voltear al escucharla puerta abrirse- ¿algó más general Vegeta?-inquirió sarcásticamente.

-No soy Vegeta, soy Table-dijo tímidamente y se detuvo al verla, se veía muy bella con aquel vestido.

-¡Table!, disculpa, es que hace un momento vino Vegeta. ¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó al notar que la veía fijamente y sin expresión alguna.

-Ah..¡No!, no, no sucede nada,solo vine a ver como estabas, me acaban de decir lo qu ete hizo Misa. En verdad lo siento...te aseguro que...-

-No pasa nada Table-interrumpió ella- Vegeta ha llegado justo a tiempo para salvarme; parece mentira pero es la segunda vez que lo hace, siempre en el momento oportuno- anunció con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro, eso quiere decir que ha dejado de ser un patán insensible contigo.

-No es por defenderlo, pero tiene sus momentos agradables, además hay que hacer lo posible por mantener la armonía. No quiero vivir un infierno.

-Cuánta razón... bueno, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- él abrió a puerta y pusó un pie fuera.

-Por cierto-agregó antes de salir por completo- luces preciosa, como un ángel...-dijo y acto seguido cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Que amable es Table... debería ser hermano de Kakarotto, porque Vegeta es tan distinto...-se detuvo y sonrió- Vegeta, Vegeta...-suspiró sonriente mientras se colocaba el collar y los pendientes que él le obsequió.

- ******************************************9999999999999999999999999999 999999************************************************9999999999999999999999999999 99999****************************99999999999999*************************

Una guapa rubia esperaba enel vestíbulo del palacio, había llegado un cuarto de hora atrás escoltada por un par de robustos caballeros. Estaba correctamente sentada, su expresión facil no reflejaba nada, y su vestido de gala le daba eltoque final de elegancia.

-Aurora 18- Dijo alagremente la voz del rey, ella se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia- gusto en verla.

-Majestad-asintió y extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero el rey le dió caballrosamente un beso en la mano- siempre tan cordial.

-Seré el rey, pero una dama siempre será una dama. ¿Viene sola?

-Asi es, como le habrá dicho el rey Voltrex, vengo en representación el planeta Vulsunix.

-De modo que no tiene pareja...

-Pues, no-dijo y le dedicó una mirada espectante.

La gente comenzaba a llegar, afuera había una multitud entre periodistas, reporteros, camarógrafos, curiosos y fans esperando ver a las celebridades locales entrar.

Pero había un muchacho calvo que mantenía una expresión triste.

-No creo que sea tan malo, además, habrá mucha gente, ¿no?-decía Milk en un intento por reconfortarlo.

-Da igual, soy nuevo aquí... rayos...-

-Señorita Milk, señorita Lunch, joven Krilin-saludaba el rey al entrar a la sala de estar donde el trío se encontraban, listos con sus vestidos de gala.

-Rey Vegeta- asintieron.

-Joven Krilin, me han informado que no cuenta con una pareja para el baile.

-Asi es majestad.

-Me lo temía...-pronuncia descepcionado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-inquirió Milk.

-Así es. Si no cuenta con una pareja no es correcto que se presente al baile- informó subitamente.

-Ni modo, entonces ni iré...-resopló desanimado.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-inquirió Lunch (la buena) preocupada.

-No, me temo que no.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, además no se bailar- dijo tratándo de despreocuparlos.

-Pero...-dijo de repente el rey- creo que tengo una solución...-dijo tratando de parecer misterioso.

-¿En serio?, ¿cuál?-inquirieron emocionados.

-Hablále a la señorita Aurora 18- ordenó a la mucama. La mujer obedeció y pronto apareció la rubia frente a ellos.

-Aquí estoy majestad-dijo en tono neutro.

-Señorita Aurora, le presento a su pareja, el joven Krilin; joven Krilin, le presento a su pareja, la señorita Aurora 18-anunció sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Krilin permaneció con aspecto catatónico al estar idiotizado con la bella Aurora, jamás imaginó tener la suerte de ir al baile con semejante mujer.

-Bien, los dejo, debo ir a ver si la reina está lista-dicho esto se retiró.

-Aurora... te ves muy bien, muy linda.

-Gracias-respondió sin emoción.

-Pe-pero, vamos, entremos al gran salón a tomar algo-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

-De acuerdo-asintió la joven tomándose del brazo del muchacho (un poco agachada, recuerden que sigue siendo enano).

Se fueron y solo quedaron Lunch y Milk.

-Es muy bonita Aurora, ¿verdad?-

-Asi es Lunch, Krilin estaba tan triste y ahora no puede ocultar su cara de bobo, estaque no cabe de felicidad.

-Igual que Kakarotto cuando te vea-

-Claro que no...-

-¿Acaso no lo notaste en la mañana?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La forma en la que te ve. Siempre preocupándose de que estes bien, y creo que estaba celoso del príncipe Table.

-Pero, por favor... además, ya te dije quien me interesa-dijo con vanidad.

-Si, ya me dijiste...-pronunció desanimada- mira- dijo al ver entrar a un elegante Kakarotto.

-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente- se ven muy bonitas

-Gracias- respondieron con una sonrisa ante el elogio.

-Bueno, ¿entramos ya?-inquirió, Milk volteó a ver a Lunch en busca de su aprobación.

-Vayan, yo tengo que esperar al príncipe Table.

-De acuerdo, te veremos luego-dijo Goku antes de irse con Milk agarrada de su brazo.

-Supongo que esperaré sentada...-suspiró dejándose caer sobre el fino sofá.

- ***********************************************8888888888888888888888888888 88**********************************8888888888888888888888888888 *****************************************888888888888888888888888888****************************

No podía borrar su imagen, aunque era pareja de su hermano, él sabía la verdad, así que no era prohibida para él, ¿o si?, porque en verdad le gustaba.

''Ojalá ella fuera mi pareja... ojalá yo fuera el afortunado de tenerla sostenida de mi brazo... '' pensó mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar.

-Lunch-dijo al momento que le dedicaba una sonrisa - te hice esperar mucho?-

-No, apenas se fueron los demás-oniéndose de pie.

-Luces hermosa, radiante-

-Gracias...-respondió ruborizada y bajando la mirada.

-Bien, señorita, hágame el honor-ofreciéndo su brazo- vamos al baile-anunció alegre.


	11. Preludio de amor

Preludio de amor

-  
No podía borrar su imagen, aunque era pareja de su hermano, él sabía la verdad, así que no era prohibida para él, ¿o si?, porque en verdad le gustaba.

''Ojalá ella fuera mi pareja... ojalá yo fuera el afortunado de tenerla sostenida de mi brazo... '' pensó mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar.

-Lunch-dijo al momento que le dedicaba una sonrisa - te hice esperar mucho?-

-No, apenas se fueron los demás-poniéndose de pie.

-Luces hermosa, radiante-

-Gracias...-respondió ruborizada y bajando la mirada.

-Bien, señorita, hágame el honor-ofreciéndo su brazo- vamos al baile-anunció alegre.

******************************************************************3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333***********************************************************************

''Pero...que demonios...'' Pensó Vegeta al verla con aquel vestido y adornada con las joyas que el mismo había elegido para ella. Si esperaban saber quien era la mas bella de la fiesta, ahí estaba: Bulma Brief, la prometida del príncipe.

Se vieron a los ojos de manera hipnótica mientras ella salía de la habitación y se colocaba a su lado derecho (la puerta estaba al izquierdo), dió aquellos pasos sin que despegaran sus miradas, una escena salida de alguna película romántica. Observó como mantenía su cabello recogido con su cuello y parte de la espada al descubierto, su piel visiblemente suave le provocó tocarla, pero de inmediato apagó su deseo, no era propio ni del momento ni de su situación.

-Parece que has visto un fantasma...-comentó al ver su expresión embelesada- ¿acaso no te gusta como me veo?-inquirió coqueta.

-¡Bah!...esas son tonterías, pero creo que deberías cubrirte un poco los hombros-dijo mientras le recorría la mascada de los codos a los hombros con un movimiento suave.

-No hace falta-acomodándola de nuevo sobre sus codos- ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se colgaba de su brazo sin esperar que él se lo ofreciera.

-De acuerdo-asintió sumisamente para la sorpresa de Bulma. Sin pensarlo, Vegeta volteó a verla una vez más y no pudo evitar sonreir satisfecho, ella notó el gesto y preguntó:

-¿Ahora si te parezco bella?, porque hasta sonríes al verme.

-No, solo notaba que ese doctor es realmente bueno, habrá que recompensarlo por su trabajo con la golpiza que te ha dado Misa.

-No ha quedado una sola marca-viendo hacia el piso alfombrado del corredor- oye, no te he agradecido: es la segunda vez que salvas mi vida llegando en el momento más oportuno...no tenía porque, igual si yo moría tu reputación iba a verse intachable, de hecho, la gente iba a ser compasiva contigo, por la pérdida...

-Te he dado mi palabra. Dije que iba a cuidar que nada te pasara, y es precisamente lo que he de cumplir.

-Ahora sí te comportas como un verdadero príncipe...-anunció dedicándole una sonrisa dulce al tiempo que se detenía frente a la gran puerta dorada que daba hacia las escaleras por las que entrarían al salón.

Al final de las escaleras los esperaba el rey junto a su malencarada reina, Table y su acompañante Lunch y por supuesto los padres de Bulma.

Los presentes antes de que ellos entraran en escena, cuchicheaban sobre la ''misteriosa'' acompañante del menor de los príncipes, sin omitir claro, la presencia de los padres de la novia, sobre todo de la madre que sonreía todo el tiempo a diferencia de su consuegra que permanecía con una expresión seria.

Pero no solo era la bella Bulma la que atraía la atención del público, sino también Vegeta, la razón: era el soltero mas codiciado de Vegita y sus alrededores, además utilizaba por primera vez en más de 15 años el traje de gala, pués siempre prefirió utilizar el traje de combate para cualquier tipo de ceremonia (cosa que era su sello distintivo), obviamente las féminas suspiraron al verlo en aquel traje blanco con su banda roja y dorada.

Tan pronto como cesaron los aplausos, el rey comenzó su discurso de presentación:

''Honorables miembros del concejo, cortesanos e invitados en general. Es un gran honor para mi dar inicio a esta ceremonia de presentación, esta noche es sumamente especial para la familia real, pues tenemos un anuncio que darles. Sin más preámbulo, le cedo la palabra a mi sucesor, Su Alteza Serenísima El Príncipe Soberano de Vegita, Vegeta II''-dicho estó, Kakarotto apareció en la escena portando un traje de gala, e sus manos tenía un cojín de terciopelo rojo con bordes dorados y en el centro reposaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul.

- Tal como lo ha dicho mi padre, es un... honor... hacer público todo...-hizo una pausa,el rey le volteó a ver y con un gesto le hizo continuar- el cariño, el, el amor que le tengo a esta mujer tan especial...es por ello que en este momento...-tomandó la cajita y respirando profundo,pués para él era demasiado difícil decir todo eso, el siempre fue frío y reservado, era vergonzoso decir todo eso, pero nada podía hacer, así lo dictaba el protocolo, no lo quedó más que continuar: - frente a todos ustedes, nobles cortesanos, miembros del consejo e invitados en general; frente a los honorables padres de la hasta ahora señorita Bulma Brief, científica reconocida en el planeta Tierra, les hago saber mis intenciones de contraer nupcias-abrió la caja y aún con pena, se hincó de manera típica para pedir matrimonio- si es preciso, me dirijo a usted, Bulma Brief-las mujeres suspiraron al ver la escena-contando con la bendición de mi padre, su majestad imperial, y con la devoción de la familia real, frente al pueblo aquí presente... ¿acepta usted casarse conmigo y formar parte de la familia real del reino de Vegita y alrededores adoptando el título de Su Alteza Real La Princesa Consorte de Vegita?-

Sabía que era ficticio, pero eso no le quitaba la emoción. Bulma cumplía de forma peculiar su sueño de la niñez, pese al exceso de palabrería utilizado en la realeza, el momento le pareció mágico.

-Acepto encantada tal honor-asintió con una ligera reverencia dedicada al rey y la reina. La señora Brief no paraba de llorar de alegría, pués cuando Bulma cumplió los 28 comenzó a perder las esperanzas de vivir para verla casada_._

Siguiendo el tedioso protocolo, Vegeta le colocó la sortija y se vió obligado a darle un beso en la mejilla. La reacción fue inmediata, todos los ovacionaron, Bulma sonreía satisfecha, disfrutó mucho ese momento.

Pronto comenzó la celebración, los invitados circulaban con sus copas en mano, saludando a las celebridades locales y altos mandatarios.

Pese a permanecer juntos casi todo el tiempo, hubo un momento en el que Vegeta se vió obligado a saludar a unos mandatarios extranjeros dejando a Bulma ''sola'', pues no tardó en ser abordada por un par de hombres: un castaño y un pelinegro bastante inusuales.

-Señorita Brief, permítanos presentarnos-anunció pretenciosamente el castaño.

-Madame, nosotros somos Broly...-anunció el otro.

-Un placer-dándole un beso en los nudillos, ella sonrió dubitativa.

-Y su servidor, Turles-repitiendo el gesto- espero no sea una imprudencia de nuestra parte pero, ¿ya ha oido hablar de nosotros?

-Desde luego caballeros. Me han contado mucho de ambos, es un placer conocerlos al fin.

-El placer es nuestro, alteza. Conocer a una dama tan bella y distinguida como usted es un evento que no ocurre a menudo- respondió galantemente Broly.

-¡Oh!, les agradezco el gesto- asintió no muy segura.

-Por cierto, ¿alguna vez nos contará como comenzo esta bella historia de amor?-inquirió curioso Turles.

-Por supuesto, es mi historia favorita, pero en otro momento dado que...-antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

-Querida, veo que ya has conocido a mis buenos amigos Turles y Broly- intervino con ironía el príncipe.

-Así es, y debo añadir que son unos agradables caballeros-sonriendo y tomandose del brazo de su príncipe.

-De eso no hay duda. El pueblo de Vegita no podría estar mejor informado sin ellos-dijo presuntuoso.

-Honor que nos hace, alteza-dijo Turles de manera cinica. Broly solo sonrió.

-Es una muy amena velada, los felicito- agregó Broly.

-Me alegra escucharlo de viva voz. Espero sigan disfrutandola y si me disculpan, debo presentarle a mi prometida a unos mandatarios.

-Claro. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Brief-dijo Turles.

-Los mismo digo caballeros-dijo antes de irse.

Disimuladamente, Vegeta la tomó del brazo y se abrió paso entre los invitados, llendo directo a uno de los salones vacios. Bulma no supo el porque, pues todo iba de acuerdo a lo que él quería.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿porqué salimos de la fiesta?-inquirió despistadamente luego de entrar.

-Porque necesitaba alejarte de esos sujetos- soltó con calma- iban a sacarte información.

-¿Cuál información?, apenas si me saludaron.

-¿Acaso no entiendes, Bulma?- cuestionó incrédulo. Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre y no por el típico ''mujer''- ellos aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para sacar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de información...-continuó, ella volteo los ojos- Te prohibo hablar con ellos, ademas debemos estar juntos, no es...- fue interumpido por una indignada Bulma.

-¿Me prohibes?, ¿¡Pero quién te has creido!?, no tienes derecho a hacerme eso...

-Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, y si ya lo olvidaste, tenemos un acuerdo. No seas tan dramática... solo no hables con nadie y permanece a mi lado en todo momento.

-Vegeta, no eres mi dueño, ¡no soy tu perro faldero!, ¿planeas que este todo el tiempo entre tus aburridas conversaciones de negocios?, no señor, yo también quiero estar con mis padres.

-¡Te vas a callar y a obedecer lo que te ordene!-reprendió molesto.

-¡Tenemos un acuerdo pero eso no implica que eres mi dueño!

-¡Tú harás lo que yo diga cuando y dónde lo ordene!, ¡si quiero acabo contigo ahora!, ¡así que obedece!

-¡No voy a soportar mucho esta situación!... a veces parece que eres agradable, pero otras eres un verdadero idiota-escupió con enojo.

-Eres una estúpida... dedícate a aparentar. Si soy amable o no contigo no tiene relevancia, ¡solo debes aparentar ser mi enamorada y sumiza prometida!-exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Y el colmo sería que después me pidieras que te besará en público!

-¡Por todos los cielos!, ¡para que demonios querria yo besar a una mujer tan ordinaria y vulgar como tú!, ¡eso nunca!

-¡Igua yo!, ¡jamás te besaría!, ¡me das asco, eres desagradable, un terco, un arrogante!

-¡Y tu eres una idiota!, ¿besarte?, ¡ja!, ¡ni siquiera te has de asear la boca!

-¡Cómo te atreves, estúpido, eres un idiota, cobarde!

-¡A mi no me hablas así!-tomándola por las muñecas con violencia.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que, Turles y Broly, al no verlos en la fiesta, se dedicaron a buscarlos por todo el palacio con la esperanza de encontrarlos en alguna escena tan comprometedora como una sesión de besos atrevidos, una infidelidad o un pleito.

-Estan discutiendo-dijo en susurro Turles.

-Eso parece, pero ¿qué dicen?

-Shh...déjame escuchar...-dijo Turles mientras se ocultaban atentos a los que decían. Ni Vegeta ni Bulma se percataron de la presencia, estaban demasiado ocupados en su disputa.

-¡Eres un maldito salvaje!-reclamó tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-¡Y tú una estúpida!, solo dedícate a seguir esta farsa tal y como la hemos planeado y ¡deja de quejarte ya!-soltándola de golpe.

-Me dejaste rojas las muñecas...-se quejó molesta y sobándose.

-Ya cállate...-ordenó con mas calma y acto seguido la llevó a rastras de vuelta a la fiesta.

Turles y Broly sonreían maliciosamente, habían tenido éxito al haber descubierto el gran secreto del príncipe.

-Se han ido...-anunció Broly.

-Hermano, nuestras carreras van en ascenso-sonrió.

-Seremos leyendas en la historia del periodismo-agregó Broly.

-Solo necesitamos conseguir las pruebas antes de publicar la primicia.

-Necesitamos vigilarlos en todo momento, ¿no?

-Así es, compañero Broly, así será...-pronunció con malicia- debemos volver, desde hoy seremos la sombra de ese par-anunció con una sonrisa siniestra.

Vegeta y Bulma regresaron justo a tiempo, pués el rey estaba a punto de proponer el brindis.

-Vegeta, Bulma, acérquense muchachos-obedecieron y se plantaron a su lado. Turles y Broly se abrieron paso para estar en primera fila.

-Bien, quiero proponer un brindis en honor a la pareja que hoy se acaba de comprometer-sonriendo y sosteniendo su copa al igual que todo el mundo.-Me siento muy honrado de que vayas a formar parte de nuestra familia, Bulma. Hijo, no queda más que decir que no pudiste elegir mejor consorte-pronunció conmovido, la madre de Bulma se secaba las lágrimas de alegría- Lejos de lo que se pensó, rompiste los esquemas y harás lo imposible: te casarás...¡brindemos porque este par de jóvenes traigan juntos una nueva era de prosperidad para nuestro reino, ¡salud!-chocando su copa con las de la pareja.

Los presentes comenzaron a pedirles que se dieran una muestra de cariño, fue lo que aprovecharon Broly y Turles para intervenir.

-Vamos, príncipe, complasca a su pueblo, morimos de ganas por verlos besarse- dijo Broly sonriendo.

Los presentes secundaron lo que dijo el periodista y coreaban ''beso, beso, beso''. Vegeta permaneció rígido con un intento de sonrisa torcida, Bulma sonreía nerviosa.

-Tal vez después, es que, somos tímidos...-acotó Bulma.

-Pero, señorita, no les ha de costar nada deleitarnos con una muestra tan pura de amor-continuó Broly.

-Anda, Vegeta, el muchacho tiene razón-agregó en voz baja el rey.

-Pero...-pronuncio Bulma sin saber que hacer, la gente no paraba de corear el ''beso, beso'' y Vegeta no respondía.

-Alteza, háganos el honor, es un día especial... claro, a menos que no la quiera besar por tratarse de una farsa...-soltó Turles en broma de modo que solo la pareja entendió el mensaje.

Los presentes rieron ante la ''ocurrencia'', pero los presionaron mas.

-¡Por el amor verdadero!-dijeron al unísono.

-Anda, complace a tus invitados y de paso a mi- pidió el rey con una inquebrantable sonrisa.

Bulma estaba nerviosa, debía acabar con todo ese bullicio, no lo iba a soportar. Así que al ver que su príncipe permanecía rígido, no le quedo más que actuar de forma desesperada: tomó el rostro del príncipe con ambas manos y lo besó dulcemente, para su sorpresa él le siguió el juego correspondiéndole. No es necesario decir que la gente estalló en aplausos y tomando fotos, tomando la imagen del momento.

Luego de algunos segundos se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojos, como si fueran adolescentes con su primer noviazgo, bajaron la vista y solo sonrieron disimulando su pena.

Bulma obviamente desobedeció a Vegeta y estuvo el resto de la velada conociendo gente y platicando con sus amigas, sus padres y Table y Krilin.

Pero decidió buscar a Vegeta, pués había algo que le inquietaba, su inteligencia jamás le fallaba, ese tipo llamado Turles sabía algo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora mujer?, estoy en medio de un acuerdo muy importante-dijo al salir al jardín para hablar en privado.

-Eso sobre esos tipos, Turles y Broly.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?, ¿trataron de sacarte información de nuevo?, yo te lo he advertido...-

-No es por eso... es por lo que dijeron antes de... de que yo hiciera lo que hice...

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Acuérdate, ese tipo llamado Turles, insinuó que tu no me querías besar porque era una farsa. No lo dijo así, lo dijo en tono bromista, pero yo se que fue una advertencia.

-Maldita sea...¿cómo pudo haberse enterado?

-No se, creo que nos escucharon discutiendo, Vegeta.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, a principio no, pero después escuche que justo en el momento en que tu y yo desaparecimos, ellos también lo hicieron.

-¡Maldita sea!... se van a convertir en nuestra maldita sombra!, ¡los tendremos pisándonos los talones todo el tiempo!

-Sí, pero tenemos algo a nuestro favor, la gente que estuvo presente quedó fascinada con ese, con ese beso. Tomaron tantas fotos, videos, fue...mucho, y si ellos insinuan lo contrario nadie les creerá, por ahora...

-¿Qué propones?

-Mmm...pues, un escándalo, algo que desvíe la atención-Vegeta frunció el ceño en modo pensativo- en la Tierra, hubo un rey que paseo desnudo en una playa, fue mucho el escándalo, olvidaron que estaban en bancarota.

-Después veremos que hacer, por ahora no solo hay que cuidar nuestras espaldas: hay que cuidar cada palabra que salga de nuestra boca.

-Príncipe Vegeta-saludó el rey Zelborg, de un planeta vecino.- Es un honor conocerla, señorita Bulma- saludándola con un beso en la mano, ella asintió con una reverencia.

-Rey Zelborg, no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo.

-Así es, joven príncipe-dijo mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraba el rey.

-Zelborg, veo que has encontrado a mis muchachos- dijo sonriente el rey.

-Estaban disfrutando de la compañía mutua, ya sabes, los enamorados-sonrió.

-Si, pero hay que pedir mas bebida, muchacho-llamó a un camarero- traiganos un par de botellas mas, por favor.

-Como usted ordene, majestad.

-Príncipe, le estaba comentando al rey que tengo un regalo para ustedes.

-¿Un regalo?-inuirió sin entender.

-Sí, para usted y su bella prometida.

-Que amable-dijo Bulma.

-No, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles. El regalo consiste en pasar un fin de semana en el nuevo hotel que se acaba de construir. El lugar es esquisito, lo mejor de todo es que el resort está en medio del desierto y vigilado celosamente, para alejarse de la prensa un momento.

-¿No les parece maravilloso?-preguntó el rey.

-Por supuesto, se lo agradecemos mucho, ¿verdad Vegeta?-viéndolo y dándole un discreto codazo para que contestara.

-Si, por supuesto que sí, estamos muy halagados.

-No, no me agradezcan, solo acepten la invitación y para mi será suficiente.

La música que estaba se calmó y el maestro deceremonias habló:

''Ahora, en honor a la futura princesa consorte de Vegita, unas melodías de su planeta natal''-anunció y comenzó una melodía.

-¿Sway?-pronunció ella. Milk, Lunch y Krilin sacaron a bailar a sus parejas, los Brief no se quedaron atrás.

-Vegeta, ¿no vas a sacar a bailar a tu hermosa prometida?-inquirió el rey Zelborg.

-Pues, no, es que ella no se siente bien.

-¡Vamos muchachos!, la música se ha elegido especialmente para ti, Bulma, sería una desgracia que no bailaras-agregó el rey Vegeta.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Vegeta mientras conducia a Bulma hasta la pista.

-¿No me digas que sabes bailar?-inquirió sonriendo.

-Si te digo, los saiyajin somos buenos en muchas cosas...-anunció pegándola sorpresivamente a su cuerpo, luego acomodó una mano en su espalda y la otra sujetó la mano de ella.

-Los salvajes no solo sirven para golpear, que descubrimiento-pronunció sarcástica y viéndole a los ojos. Él respondió empujándola suavemente hacia enfrente y dándole una vuelta rápida para luego volver a acercarla hacia él.

-No lo haces tan mal...-dijo ella.

-Tú tampoco...-mientras daban vueltas es la pista al ritmo de la música.

-¿Vamos a aceptar la invitación del rey?-sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

-Debemos hacerlo.

-¿Soportarte yo sola todo un fin de semana?, esto es un castigo...-pronunció.

-¿Eso piensas?-sonrió maliciosamente y la volvió a empujar para darle un par de vueltas que hicieron ondear su vestido. Al final la atrajo y se vieron a los ojos con ardiente intensidad.

-Tal vez no...-pronunció sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos azabaches.

Continuaron bailando tres melodías más, los invitados estaban fascinados con el talento oculto del príncipe.

Pero a lo lejos, Table, quien bailaba con su guapa pareja, no podía despegarles la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo, Table?-inquirió la guapa mujer.

-No, todo está bien, Lunch-sonrió.

-Bailas muy bien...

-Gracias... es algo que nos enseñaron de pequeños-contestó sin dejar de verlos.

-Es increible, ustedes son así, pero tu eres diferente de tu hermano, eres muy amable- anunció timidamente, pero Table no le puso atención por estar viendo a su hermano bailar con su prometida.

-¿Table?-inquirió deteniéndose.

-¿Qué me decias?-

-Nada, oye, estoy cansada... quiero beber algo.

-Pero acabamos de comenzar a bailar...está bien, vamos- siguiéndola hacia donde las bebidas.

-No tienes que ocultarlo-dijo ella mientras tomaba una copa.

-¿Ocultar qué?

-Se nota a leguas que te gusta Bulma y no te culpo, ella es hermosa y encantadora, pero es la prometida de tu hermano...

-Si, pero mi hermano es un patán.

-Pero ella lo ama. Yo se que lo ama, la manera de verlo, siempre que habla de él... sus ojos tienen un brillo especial.

-Eso no es verdad-espetó serio- ella no lo ama, y mucho menos él a ella- tomando de un trago el contenido de la copa.

-¿Porqué estás tan seguro?

-Yo... no lo se... es que ella, es maravillosa, no puede...

-Es tu hermano. Creo que deberías olvidarla y buscar otras chicas a tu alrededor-dijo mientras colocaba la copa vacía sobre la barra y se iba directo a donde estaba Milk con Kakarotto.

***************************************2222222222222222222222222222 22*****************************************

El baile concluyó con los invitados satisfechos. El rey y los padres de Bulma estuvieron charlando animadamente el resto de la velada. Krilin y Aurora 18 estaban sorprendidos por lo bien que la estaban pasando; Kakarotto y Milk... Kakarotto se dedicó a comer a montones, pero cuando Milk estaba a punto de golpearlo por su falta de atención, Kakarotto la tomo por sorpresa para bailar, lo hacia muy bien. Table permaneció solo, prefirió salir al jardín. Lunch, quien se había ido a platicar con un cortesano, terminó sola observando la estrellas desde la fuente.

Al día siguiente las cosas siguieron la normalidad, Vegeta entrenando con su inseparable Kakarotto, Krilin se les unió; las chicas de picnic en el jardín.

Vegeta no habló con Bulma.

Mientras estaban en el jardín dirigía su mirada hacia donde entrenaba la élite, ahi estaba él,tan atractivo y serio, concentrado en golpear a su oponente: sin notarla. Suspiró y se entretuvo platicando con las chicas, pero un momento después volvió la mirada y él ya no estaba.

Fue hasta el siguiente día que se encontraron en los pasillos.

-No te ví ayer...-dijo ella, su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Quieres vigilarme o qué?

-¿Porque siempre eres tan desagradable?

-¿Porqué siempre eres tan vulgar?-haciéndo alusión al escote de su blusa, no era tan pronunciado, pero si dejaba ver un poco. Ella se cubrió automáticamente con una mano.

-¡Ash!-refunfuñó.

-No es necesario que te cubras, para lo que hay que ver...

-Ya quisieras ver...mhjm

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto, soy una hermosa e inteligente mujer. Pero...-haciendo cara de asco- ¿qué es ese olor?, ¡que asco!, estás todo sudado.

-¿Te da asco el sudor?-inquirió maliciosamente.

-Pero por supuesto que sí.

-¿En serio?-acercándose a ella para acorralarla contra la pared sin tocarla.

-No te atrevas a tocarme... hueles mal...-dijo con nerviosismo, el cual no era provocado por asco, toolo contrario, él en realidad no olía nada mal, su aroma era un almizcle cargado de virilidad, junto a su oscura e intensa mirada. No pudo evitar recordar aquel beso sorpresivo que se vieron obligados a darse, deseaba repetirlo.

-¿Qué dices?-pronunció con ironía y con sonrisa ladina.

-No puedo respirar... hueles asqueroso...-dijo, pero él le clavó esa intensa mirada que la desarmó en milesímas de segundo. Ninguno conservó la cordura, sin más se acerccarón y comenzarón a besarse como si se tratara del último beso de sus vidas. Respiraban rápidamente y se besaban con fervor, ella posó sus brazos sobre esos hombros torneados y él se apoderó de su diminuta cintura.


	12. A él no le gustas tanto

El beso cobraba cada vez más intensidad. En un momento al príncipe le importo un comino todo y atrevidamente dirigió su mano hacia el trasero de su prometida, a ella igual no le importó mucho y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del príncipe.

Él lo sabía, de continuar así lo olvidaría todo, simplemente tomaría la primer habitación disponible y terminaría haciéndola suya hasta saciarse completamente, quizás mas tarde volvería a hacerlo, quizás seguiría hasta cansarse. Todo podía pasar en ese momento.

-¡Vegeta!-espetó Table horrorizado al ver la escena. La pareja se separó de inmediato, Vegeta teniala boca embarrada del lápiz labial color salmón de Bulma.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Table?

-¿Que estaban haciendo?-inquirió entono de reproche.

-Nada que te importe-respondió mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano.

-Yo... debo... debo irme-dijo Bulma y se fue casi corriendo. Una vez solos Table volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?, ¡responde!

-A mi no me gritas.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!

-¡Por favor!, no tiene nada de incorrecto besar a mi prometida, además, después de todo es natural que tengamos nuestros encuentros, ¿no?

-Tu y yo sabemos la verdad.

-Deja de ser tan mojigato. Además a ella no le importa.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Es la primera vez, te aseguro que se repetirá-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¡No puedes hacerle esto a ella!, ¡solo lograrás lastimarla!, ¡ella no merece que te burles así!

-¡No digas tonterías!

-¡No son tonterias!, ¡Bulma es una mujer especial, ella es amable y linda, ¡no permitiré que juegues con ella!

-¿¡Y desde cuando te interesa tanto ella!?

-Yo...

-¡Responde maldita sea!

-¡No se trata de eso!

-¡Ahora lo entiendo!, ¡tanto interés!

-No es eso... es solo que tu no eres el mas indicado para hacerla feliz.

-No me digas... ¿y tú si?

-Vegeta...

-Te recuerdo, hermanito: Bulma es mi prometida. Ante el concejo, ante el protocolo. Ella es MI prometida, MI mujer. Espero que te quede bien claro.

-¡Eso no!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-tomándolo por el cuello- ¡no me importa que seas mi hermano, ni se te ocurra cometer alguna estupidez!, ¡no toleraré que trates de creerte el defensor de esa mujer, porque ella me pertenece te guste o no!-sentenció arrojándolo al suelo y saliendo fúrico del lugar.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrttttttttttt

-Por favor, mande a llamar al Príncipe Vegeta-ordenó el rey a una de las mucamas.

-Como ordene majestad- asintió la mujer.

Elrey se sentó en la gran silla y encendió un puro. Un momento después apareció Vegeta.

-Padre, aquí estoy, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-Así es hijo. Acabo de hablar con Zelborg, me ha dicho que mañana vendrá para que tú y Bulma vayan a cobrar su regalo.

-Ah...-pronunció Vegeta.

-Te sugiero vayas a avisarle a tu prometida. Para que aliste su equipaje.

Bulma estaba en su habitación, totalmente confundida, aquel beso terminó de darle un vuelco a su cabeza. Pero aunque había pasado eso, aquello que escuchó en el baile la tenía intranquila, recordó lo que unas mujeres decían.

**FLASH BACK**

Un par de mujeres conversaba animadamente mientras bebían. Bulma estaba parada en un rincón mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, y logró escuchar la conversación de la mesa cercana.

-Oye, tal parece que los que también desaparecieron fueron Turles y Broly.

-Tienes razón, seguro fueron a espiar al príncipe y su prometida, quien he de admitir es muy guapa-Bulma sonrió ante el comentario.

-Si, mucho mas guapa que la corriente esa de Zangya. ¿Crees que el príncipe ya la haya olvidado?

-Quien sabe, estaba taaan enamorado de ella... sinceramente lo dudo.

-Pero su prometida es mucho mas bella, tal vez si.

-Pero acuérdate, estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de Vegita tratando de olvidar su dolor. Dicen que se la pasaba entrenando y no hablaba con nadie, que había decidido no volver a Vegita con tal de no recordarla pero que quien sabe como fue, de repente se le ocurrió volver.

-¡Es cierto!, pués ojalá la olvide pronto. La señorita Bulma pude ser muy guapa, pero si el príncipe no logra olvidar a Zangya ese matrimonio será un infierno.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Las mujeres siguieron la conversación y Bulma terminó su cigarrillo para luego ir a buscar a Vegeta.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y esa era la duda, ¿tendrían razón aquellas mujeres?

Tocaron a la puerta. ''¿Será él?''-se preguntó a si misma en la mente.

-Adelante.

-Mujer, prepara tu equipaje, mañana partiremos al planta del rey Zelborg.

-¿Mañana?

-Así es, bueno, era todo...-dijo dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta, dejándola sola de nuevo.

''Mañana...sola con...con él...'' pensó ''¿será verdad que no ha olvidado a esa tal Zangya?... pero me besó... y vaya que me besó y me... bueno, eso quiere decir que le gusto... ¿y si le gusto pero no tanto como ella?''

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222ttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttt

Lunch estaba en un rincón del jardín leyendo una revista de espectáculos (de Vegita por supuesto) donde aparecían algunas notas sobre Bulma y Vegeta.

-Lunch, pensé que no había nadie...

-Príncipe Table... solo estoy leyendo esto.

-Ya veo...

-¿Le pasa algo?

-Yo...

-Si gusta puede confiar en mi, si de algo le sirve hablar...

-Me encantaría, pero es algo que no puedo contarle a nadie-sentándose a su lado.

-Puedo imaginar el porqué...-dijo ella.

-No, no es porBulma-negó él, ella sonrió.

-¿Lo ve?, yo tenia razón.

-Solo un poco...

-¿Es la primera vez que le interesa una mujer?-él permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-La verdad sí...

-Lo imaginaba... pero, ¿porqué nunca le intereso una saiyajin?

-No lo se... tal vez porque no soy del tipo que le guste la rudeza... eso dicen.

-Quizás debe darse la oportunidad de conocer a otras. Eso lo ayudaría a olvidar un poco su ''problema''.

-¿Siempre eres tan comprensiva, Lunch?-sonrió él.

-No lo se... habría que preguntarle a alguien más- sonriendo dulcemente.

-Me encantaría tomar tu concejo.

-Hágalo...-pronunció viéndolo con su grandes ojos azules.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

-Gracias...-sonrió ella. Pero él tenía algo en mente.

Table se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y se acerco de repente y la besó.

-Es...espere...-dijo Lunch entre besos.

-No...no...por favor...-respondió él, negándose a dejarla.

-Yo...necesito...-logrando despegar sus labios de los del saiyajin. Él comenzó a besarle la mejilla-voy a...voy a... ¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-Salud-sonrió abriendo lentamente los ojos y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado...

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888

Se que fue corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero no podía ser más largo, porque el que vine sí lo será.

Comenten, necesito comentarios para seguir publicando.

_Espero y tengan un muy Feliz Año y si tienen edad para emborracharse, un consejo: No mezclen tequila, whisky, vodka y ron en la misma bebida, en serio, la resaca es insoportable, me ha pasado esta navidad y no pude probar alimento hasta el 26. Solo diviértanse y tomen margaritas :D_

**_¡Happy New Year!_**

**_2013_**


	13. Muy parecido al amor

Disfrútenlo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Muy parecido al amor

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Table se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y se acerco de repente y la besó._

_-Es...espere...-dijo Lunch entre besos._

_-No...no...por favor...-respondió él, negándose a dejarla._

_-Yo...necesito...-logrando despegar sus labios de los del saiyajin. Él comenzó a besarle la mejilla-voy a...voy a... ¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

_-Salud-sonrió abriendo lentamente los ojos y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado..._

_ *************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***********xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-¡Que demonios crees que haces!, ¿¡eh!?- Table solo permaneció en silencio con los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía que decir.-¡Seguramente querías abusar de mi!, ¡pero nadie puede conmigo!-sacando su clásica metralleta y disparándole indiscriminadamente. Table podría darle un pequeño golpecito en la nuca y hacerla perder el conocimiento para _tranquilizarla_, pero a diferencia de su hermano, él prefería utilizar soluciones diplomáticas, pensaba que hablar siempre resolvía mejor las cosas que la fuerza bruta.

''Debo hacer algo...''-pensó mientras atrapaba las balas con una mano- ''¡Ya se!... quizás deba asustarla, sí, ¡lo haré!''-la mujer seguía cargando y disparando.

-¡Toma estooooooo!-gritaba ella.

-Detente...-pronunció Table, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar: -¡Detente mujer!-anunció en una mala imitación del tono de voz de Vegeta. Lunch frunció aún más el ceño y pese a detenerse unos segundos continuó disparando.

-¡He dicho que te detengas, mujer insulsa!-dijo él.

''Espero que sirvan tantos años de imitar a mi hermano...'' pensó con nerviosismo.

-¡Pero que rayos ha dicho!

-¡Lo que oíste mujer vulgar!, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, no tengo porque tolerar esto!, ¡si quiero te elimino en este mismo instante!-tomando de modo espontáneo el arma y doblándola con un par de dedos.

-¡Ah...!-pronunció ella sorprendida e indignada, abriendo la boca incrédula.

-Insolente-concluyó.

-¿Qué rayos has hecho!?

-Lo que has visto. ¿Acaso estas ciega?, este es mi palacio y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Así que tranquilízate, porque... porque soy malo, muy malo y, y puedo hacerte daño muy fácilmente, si... soy muy malo, malo, malo, ¡malo!-dijo tomándola por los hombros y clavándole la mirada mas intimidante que tenía, aunque si Vegeta lo hubiera visto se hubiese mofado a sus anchas de la exageración.

Para su sorpresa Lunch sonrió y sin deberla ni temerla se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a plantarle cuanto beso pudo.

-¡Eres un tipo malo!-anunció emocionada y volviendo a besarlo. (Recuerden que a Lunch le gustan los tipos malos).

*****************aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa***********************aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa************aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Por la noche Bulma no pudo conciliar el sueño, el hecho de tener que estar sola con Vegeta la tenía intranquila. Dió vueltas en la cama, trató de relejarse con un poco de música, fue a la cocina por un poco de leche y nada. Se sentó en a ventana y se puso a contemplar aquel cielo estrellado, era tan parecido a la Tierra que sonrió, estaba concentrada y de pronto sonó su móvil (si, ya saben, alta tecnología, tiene muy buena señal), logrando que saliera del trance que el bello cielo nocturno la causo.

-¿Diga?...-contestó.

-Hola... soy yo, Yamcha...-dijo la voz triste.

-Yamcha...-pronunció. Y todos los años al lado de aquel hombre le vinieron a la mente, porque no solo fueron días grises, hubo grandes momentos, púes Yamcha siempre fue amable y galante.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ya sabes, es toda una aventura estar en un planeta diferente...

-Imagino que Kirlin está muy contento, ¿ya conoció a alguien?

-Sí, hay una chica muy guapa, fue su pareja en el baile...

-¿Baile?-inquirió él, ella se regañó mentalmente por la imprudencia, porque Yamcha no tenía que saber sobre ello.

-Si...-dijo dubitativa- hubo un baile para... presentarme ante el reino... algo simple.

-¿Simple?... un baile en tu honor... ¿en verdad piensas casarte?

-Yamcha, no creo que sea una buena idea que hablemos. Estoy comprometida, el baile fue para anunciar mi compromiso.

-Bulma...

-Por favor, nosotros... ya no. No me pidas nada mas, por favor.

-Pero en verdad te extraño.

-Yo igual, pero no de ese modo... te quiero, siempre te voy a querer, y lo sabes...pero no me pidas nada, por favor.

-Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Se que me he portado como un idiota... pero también se que te amo... y que siempre te amaré, eres la mejor mujer que existe...

-Yamcha... detente, no es sano para ninguno...

-¿Lo amas?

-Yo... pues, es mi prometido... no debo...

-Respóndeme por favor, ¿lo amas?

-Será mejor que cuelgue, es tarde y alguien puede escuchar. Adiós.-dicho esto colgó y apagó el aparato. La pregunta permaneció en el aire: ¿amaba a Vegeta?, ¿o solo lo deseaba como cualquier mujer que se deja seducir por la virilidad de un hombre apuesto?, quien sabe...

''¿Amarlo?, pero no, porque esto es... no es verdad, es solo una farsa, yo no puedo amar a un hombre con el que solo me casaré por un trato, y probablemente ama a otra... no puedo amarlo... pero eso no responde la pregunta... ¿lo amo?... me gusta, Kami sabe que me gusta mas de lo debido pero, ¿esa es razón suficiente para decir que lo amo?...'' pensó y se torturó hasta caer dormida. No podía amarlo, porque si lo hacia estaría rompiendo técnicamente el trato.

*************************dddddddddddddddddddddd********************ddddddddddddd***************ddddddddddd

Vegeta comenzó el día como cualquier otro: entrenando.

-Vamos, Kakarotto, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te derrote?

-¿Yo?...si...soy más fuerte que tú...-dijo entre jadeos y con una sonrisita burlona, Vegeta se enfureció y le propinó varios golpes.

-Príncipe...

-¿Qué quieres Nappa?

-Debo informarle que al mediodía llega el vehículo que el Rey Zelborg ha enviado para que usted y su prometida viajen a su planeta.

-Es verdad...-dándole un golpe seco en el estómago a Goku, el cual lo hizo caer y retorcerse en el suelo por el dolor.

-¡Ay, ay mi pancita...ay!-decía Goku.

-Bien... tendré que apurar a esa mujer...-dijo sin ánimo- Kakarotto, esta batalla quedará pendiente para cuando vuelva de mi viaje...-dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a Kakarotto solo y con dolor (pobrecito :/ ).

Tenía en mente lo que haría, estaba divertido, sí, muy divertido porque estaba enterado de que esa mujer estaría en el quinto sueño, despertándose tarde la perezosa. Con su gran habilidad para deambular por casi cualquier lugar sin mostrar su presencia, entró al lugar y ahí estaba: cabellos alborotados tal cual nido de pájaros, roncando suavemente casi inaudible, las sábanas enrrolladas y dejando al descubierto uno de sus pies, ella con los brazos abiertos, durmiendo a lo ancho de la cama.

Tomó la esquina de las sábanas lentamente, sonrió con malicia y de golpe las jaló al tiempo que gritaba: -¡Levántate de una buena vez mujer vulgar!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhgg!-se escuchó el alarido asustado/enojado de la mujer, su expresión lo dijo todo.

-Jajajaja, deberías ver tu rostro jajaja-se burló. Ella lo vió con furia, se hizo a un lado los cabellos que estorbaban su visión y trato de arrebatarle las sábanas.

-¡ Dámelas!

-No, es hora de que te prepares, partiremos al mediodía.

-¡Ash!-refunfuñó y enterró el rostro en la almohada- yo no quiero ir...-dijo con voz nasal (tenía la cara en la almohada).

-Vas a ir quieras o no, es una orden. No una opción- espetó con calma.

-No quiero.

Ante la negativa y con la muy poca paciencia que tenía decidió arrebatarle la almohada violentamente.

-¡Dámela, eres un grosero!

-¡Y tú una idiota!-dicho esto alzó la almohada al aire y le lanzó un pequeño rayo que la pulverizó al instante- ¡Y si no te apuras lo próximo que se pulverice será tu cabeza de nido!

-¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama!-lanzándole otra almohada y atinandole al rostro.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-dijo abalanzándose sobre ella, pero Bulma se escabullio como pudo y pronto se vieron en el típico ''juego'' del gato y el ratón.

-¡No...auxilio!, ¡Table, Rey Vegeta, ayuda!-vociferaba corriendo por toda la habitación.

-¡Cállate loca!, ¡deja de gritar!- reprendió mientras la seguía y la orillaba a esconderse en el baño.

-¡No!, ¡no me toques!

-Ja... te tengo-sonrió con malicia desde el umbral de la puerta. Ella estaba en el baño con un destapacaños como arma en mano. Vegeta se acercó lentamente y formó una pequeña esfera de energía en la mano. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y se recargó contra la pared. Él se acercó y le dijo al oído- ¡Buh!- ante esto Bulma gritó como loca.

-¡Eres un idiota!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!?, me dará un infarto, yo que se supone soy tu prometida, aunque no sea en verdad, merezco más respeto y...-siendo callada por la mano del saiyajin que cubrió su boca.

-Mira, mujer. Necesito que estes lista antes del mediodía, partiremos al planeta del Rey Zelborg y estaremos un par de días solamente. Todo debe salir bien, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con tus niñerías-liberándola, ella trató de salir pero el la detuvo, y la mantuvo contra la pared agarrada de las muñecas.- No tan rápido, mujer.

-Bulma, me llamo Bulma-dijo en tono serio.

-No quiero problemas... ni llamadas telefónicas de madrugada.

-¿Llamadas telefónicas?-dijo con asombro.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?, un tal... ¿cómo se llama el insecto...?, ¿Yamcha?... eso creo, pero según me han informado te llamó por la noche.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿¡acaso me espias en la habitación!?

Vegeta sonrió triunfalmente y recordó...

**FLASH BACK**

El saiyajin no podía dormir y decidió entrenar hasta la madrugada. Al volver a su recámara escucho un suave murmullo proveniente del cuarto de su prometida. Teniendo en cuenta aquellos apasionados besos pensó que quizás a ella no le molestaría ''ayudarlo'' a conciliar el sueño de otra manera.

Se acercó a la puerta y se concentró para afinar su oído.

-Si...-dijo dubitativa- hubo un baile para... presentarme ante el reino... algo simple.

''Ya esta chismeando sobre el baile...'' pensó y sonrió el saiyajin.

-Yamcha, no creo que sea una buena idea que hablemos. Estoy comprometida, el baile fue para anunciar mi compromiso.

''¿Quién demonios es Yamcha?''-se preguntó el príncipe.

-Por favor, nosotros... ya no. No me pidas nada mas, por favor.

''¿Pedirle más?''

-Yo igual, pero no de ese modo... te quiero, siempre te voy a querer, y lo sabes...pero no me pidas nada, por favor.

''¿De qué habla esta mujer''-pensó y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Yamcha... detente, no es sano para ninguno...

El saiyajin permaneció con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo... pues, es mi prometido... no debo...

''Es un hombre... dijo que lo quiere...''

-Será mejor que cuelgue, es tarde y alguien puede escuchar. Adios.-dicho estó colgó y apagó el aparato.

''¡Maldita!'' pensó furioso y casi dispuesto a tumbar la puerta para sacarle toda la verdad, pero se calmó ''No, me importa un comino lo que haga o con quien lo haga esa vulgar mujer... no me interesa, no tiene porque interesarme... es un sucia humana, una débil, no como Zan... no, nadie como ella... además, no debo rebajarme a sentir celos por esa mujer, no tengo celos... pero por si las dudas debo eliminar a esa sabandija llamada Yamcha''-se dijo asi mismo y lléndose finalmente a dormir.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué?

-Nada mujer. ¿Quién es Yamcha?-cuestionó con seriedad.

-¿Quién es Zangya?-remató ella. Vegeta frunció el ceño realmente molesto y salió del lugar.

''Por lo visto ese nombre es un repelente para Vegeta...''-pensó intrigada.

******fffffffffffffffffffffff********************ffffffffffffffffffff****************ffffffffff

Una hora antes de partir Bulma ya estaba lista e impecable para partir. Para pasar el tiempo se acomodó en una silla del jardín mientras hojeaba una revista en la que ella y Vegeta aparecían en portada.

-¿Nerviosa?-dijo el saiyajin con una sexy sonrisa de lado al ver que daba vueltas una y otra vez a las páginas de la revista. A pesar de sus discuciones Vegeta estaba de un excelente humor.

-Por supuesto que no...bueno, aún siento un poco de escalofrio al recordar a Misa, no se si ella llegue a planear algo en mi contra... yo nunca he ido a otros planetas e imaginar que algo pueda suceder en el resort... ahora si estoy nerviosa y...

-Shh...-la silenció- ¿acaso ya olvidas que yo tambien iré?. Mi poder es mucho mayor al de Misa y cualquiera de sus hombres juntos. Solo confía en que el lugar es seguro-sonrió viendola a los ojos, y eso hizo que se tranquilizará.

El trayecto fue largo, un día entero, aunque se le pasó rapido y silencioso, durmió un poco con sus auriculares puestos. Antes de aterrizar Vegeta le hizo una aclaración:

-Olvidaba decirte, el diseño de los espacios interiores es minimalista, ellos se enfocan en grandes jardines...

-¿Grandes jardines?-inquirió confundida.

-Hemos llegado, mujer-sonriendo de lado de modo sospechoso.

Al bajar, el rey el Rey Zelborg estaba esperándolos con una caravana de sirvientes que sostenían bandejas con comidas y bebidas al igual que regalos.

-¡Bienvenidos sean!, me siento tan halagado de que hayan aceptado este regalo-saludó el amable rey- pero no perdamos tiempo. Les mostraré la suite para que se instalen antes de la comida. Debo agregar que me he encarado de elegirla personalmente- dijo con una sonrisa indeleble.

Y sí, Vegeta tenía razón.

La habitación era muy acogedora, bonita, rústica y daba la impresión de pertenecer a la civilización egipcia; pero era pequeña, aunque una gran ventana con salida al balcón y con una bonita cortina de seda. El balcón era más bien una terraza, muy amplia, una par de sillas y una mesa la adornaban junto a algunas plantas nativas.

Claro que contaba con un baño, aunque igual: pequeño y lo peor de todo es que solo tenía una cortina en lugar de una puerta. Vegeta arqueó una ceja al entrar y ambos se vieron a los ojos de forma desafiante: solo había una cama, y una pequeña (individual, pues). A puerta cerrada estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por ganarla como si se tratara de algún diamante o de oro.

-Resolvamos esto de modo diplomático-dijo él.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- inquirió ella.

-Mmm... lanzaremos una moneda: Si cae cara yo gano-respondió simplemente- Pero si cae sol tu pierdes-sonrió.

-Hecho-respondió con seguridad- Yo ganaré Vegeta, nunca pierdo en estas cosas-dijo con orgullo. Él no vaciló y sacó una moneda, la lanzó sobre la cama y está dió un par de vueltas en el aire antes de caer.

-Sol...¡Yo gano!, ¡yo gane mujer!-festejó brevemente el saiyajin. Ella refunfuñó molesta.

-Tu ganas, ¡pero yo seré la primera en tomar un baño!-dijo y acto seguido sacó de su bolso una cápsula que tenía sus artículos de baño. Vegeta se recostó con los brazos bajo la nuca con la vista hacia el techo.

-Mas vale que te apures mujer-pronunció en tono pacífico. Ella comenzó a tararear atrapando la atención del saiyajin que dirigió la vista hacia la cortina. Se podía apreciar aquella silueta femenina mientras bailoteaba bajo el chorro de agua.

-Me estoy duchando, y tú no oh, príncipe tonto...-cantaba y bailoteaba. Vegeta lejos de enfadarse mostró una sonrisa satisfecha ante el pequeño espectáculo cargado de feminidad, por supuesto, permaneció en silencio, no quería arruinar el momento por nada del mundo.

''Está completamente loca...'' pensó con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos un momento.

De pronto, ella salió del baño bastante molesta, tenía su bata puesta y una toalla enrrollada en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un tramposo!-reclamó- ¡dijiste que si caía cara tu ganabas y que si caía sol yo perdía!, ¡de cualquier modo tu ibas a ganar!

-Jajaja, ¿apenas te diste cuenta?, jajaja-se burló el príncipe- la gran científica cayó en un juego de niños, jajaja

-Así que cayó sol, yo gané.

-De acuerdo, mujer, es lo justo-aún riéndose- te quedas con la cama.

-Entonces...fuera de mi cama u.u

-No seas así mujer... aún no es hora de dormir-dijo sin levantarse.

-¡No!, fuera...-dijo empujando los pies del príncipe fuera de la cama torpemente y sin resultados, él sonrió.

-De acuerdo-sonrió divertido-iré a ducharme-tomando una toalla y entrando al baño.

''Esta mujer simpre me saca un sonrisa con sus ocurrencias... estoy dudando que sea tan buena científica...'' pensaba mientras el agua cubría cada parte de su perfectamente torneado cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando el saiyajin terminó de bañarse ya estaba atardeciendo. Bulma estaba sentada en la terraza y bebía una naranjada (o algo parecido) y leia el periódico local (en donde sea hay chismosos, digo, reporteros y periodistas, ok, no debería reirme porque igual pronto formaré parte del gremio jejeje).

-Mujer-pronunció al abrir la puerta corrediza a la terraza-no me escucha...-resopló al ver los auriculares. Se acercó y con delicadeza le quitó uno- Mujer...-ella lo vió con esos bonitos ojos azules sin expresión alguna.

-¿Si?-susurró.

-Es hora de ir a comer...

-Esta bien-asintió-Me gusta ese atuendo- dijo al verlo con ropa casual pero elegante, diferente al traje de gala y al típico de combate- tienes buen gusto, debo admitirlo- arquendo una ceja y sonriendo.

(Así estaba vestido tristan/tristan_ bueno a mi se me ocurrió que se vería bien con esto)

Se dirigieron hacia una lujosa mesa redonda frente al estanque, la cual era iluminada por candelabros que parecían ser de cristal.

Naturalmente y siguiendo la ''farsa'' (no tan farsa) Bulma iba del brazo de su príncipe. Al sentarse él le acercó la silla en un gesto muy caballeroso. El camarero no tardó en aparecer con una de esas típicas carretitas en dónde llevan el vino.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos sean altezas-saludó haciendo reverencia y abriendo a botella de vino, ambos asintieron.

-¿Tardará mucho el rey?-inquirió Vegeta.

-Me temo que no vendrá alteza. Ha llamado para avisar que le disculpen, pues ha ido al otro lado del reino, pensó que legaría a tiempo para acompañarlos en la cena, pero surgió un ligero imprevisto. Llegará por la mañana.

-Uhhmm, es una pena-pronunció Vegeta antes de tomar un trago de vino.

-Pero igual me ha dicho que los atienda y que disfruten de la velada.

-Perfecto, no tengo ningún inconveniente, ¿y tu querida?-observándola con calma, en verdad lucia atractiva y eso que no estaba tan arreglada.

-En lo absoluto, no hay problema- respondió dedicándole una mirada de complicidad.

-En ese caso, disfruten de este, nuestro mejor vino mientras deciden que cenarán.

-Gracias-dijo Bulma mientras inspeccionaba el menú. El camarero le dió privacidad. Bulma no tenía idea de nada, el menú era desconocido por completo.

-¿Problemas con el menú?-inquirió el príncipe.

-No tengo idea de que es todo esto.

-En su mayoría son insectos... pero- estirándo el brazo para señalarle- esto seguro te gustará, es lo mas parecido a la carne de res terrícola.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tiene buen sabor, pienso pedirlo.

-Bueno, en ese caso lo haré-sonrió.

La cena fue bastante amena, luego de comer continuaron disfrutando del vino, el cual estaba realmente bueno, se terminaron pronto una botella y pidieron otra.

-Aquí tienen altezas, espero lo disfruten-dijo el camarero y se retiró.

-Delicioso, no sabía que en este planeta tenían un vino tan bueno-dijo Bulma.

-Si, así es...-dijoy acto seguido tomó la botella, el par de copas y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la terraza... si me quedo dormido espero que ssea en un lugar mas privado.

-Pero no te lleves mi copa!

-¿No vienes?-invitó con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Es una invitación?

-Mujer, ¿no se supone que eres mi prometida?, se vería muy mal que yo me vaya y tu te quedes aquí.

Caminaron entre bromas sutiles hacia la terraza. En cuanto llegaron Vegeta sirvió el vino. Pero no paso mucho para que terminaran con la botella y pidieran tres al room service.

-¿Cuántasss botellas llevamosss?-inquirió Bulma mientras sostenía una copa en la mano.

-No lo sé mujerrr-sonrió y dió un sorbo- supongo que...mmm... 15 o 20... ¿ya te aburrisssste?

-Nooo, sorpresivamente esta ''insignificante mujerr'' esta disfrutando el momento y laa compañiia- dijo sonriendo.

-Permite, hay que llenar esa copa...-dijo al servirle.

-Oyee, Vegetaaa...dimee, ¿quién ess la tal Zangya?, ayer te molesstoo escuchar su nombree.

-¿En serio quieress saberr mujer?

-Sí-respondió con seriedad.

-Fue mi pareja... es muuy poderozaa...pero Gweneire no estaba de acuerdo, nadie lo estaba.

-¿Gweneire?

-Mi madre, eseee ess su nombre.

-Ah...

-El punto es que...tuvimos problemasss, nos dejamos y... yo cometíun error...-bebiéndose el resto de lo que quedaba en la copa.

-¿Qué hiciste?, ¿te acostaste con otra o qué'-inquirió con ironía, él asintió sonriendo con pena, ella abrió la boca con sorpresa y soltó una leve carcajada- ¡cochino!

-Lohice con Misa jajajaja- se rió- pero no se ni como fue, Gweneire organizó un baile, yooo, estaba muuuy dolido y... bueno, Misa había terminado con Raditz.

-¿¡Misa y Raditz!?- Vegeta dió un sorbo antes de responder.

-Así es, así es, era un romance clandestino, ja, un secreto a voces, pero esa es otra historia querida Bulma...en fin, yo me fui a otro planeta un tiempo, volví y logré reconciliarme con Zangya, pero cuando iba a pedirle matrimonio...

-Misa le contó todo-dijo y sirvió mas vino para ambos.

-Sí, pero ella me perdono, comprendió que estábamos separados. Pasó un mes... un máldito mes y yo tuve que salir solo un día, solo uno... cuando volví... Zangya ya no estaba, no dejó un solo rastro-levantándose y recargándose en la barandilla con la copa en mano- solo dejó una nota en la que decía que no podía soportar que yo hubiera estado con Misa...la busqué durante un año y ni una sola pista... decidí olvidar... han pasado dos años, y mírame, me casaré contigo-sonrió.

-Doloroso... -bajando la vista un momento y acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, escucheee del tal Yamcha... ¿quién es?, ¿debo preocuparme?-inquirió con picardía.

-Mi ex... llevabamos 5 años juntoss. Siempre siendome infiel el muy idiota, me pedia perdón y yo caía siempre. Llegué a sentir que no valía como mujer. De hechooo... tres días antes de conocerte, lo encontré besándose con otra... le di 5 años de mi vida y él... sentí que yo era muy poca cosa, sin valor... porque se supone que lo tengo todooo, dinero, fama, belleza, soy la envidia de toda mujer en la Tierraaa... pero no puedo tener a un hombre que me ame, solo a mi, un hombre que no tenga la necesidad de buscar a otras...-dijo con desdén y una lágrima se asomó, de inmediato la limpió.

-No digas tonterías, mujer...-permanecieron en silencio un momento y el volvió a hablar- ¿tres dias antes?

-Así es, él imbécil me trató de convencer de no venir contigo, pero hasta yo tengo un límite...

-¿Porqué lo soportaste tanto?

-Vegeta, tengo 30 años, casi 31, y para ser sincera yo... nunca quise... llegar sola...

-Es una estupidez-abriendo otra botella.

-No lo es... y si se trata de ironías... esta fue mi única oportunidad para casarme... Aunque dure poco, habré tenido un matrimonio... Suena horrible, pero he tratado de encontrar el amor y, y solo me he topado con tipos que me ven la cara, me rompen el corazón y se aprovechan de mi fama... de hecho, tú estas aprovechandote de mi de alguna manera, a veces siento que no valgo como mujer...-tomando de un trago el contenido de su copa- solo soy un trofeo, cuando envejesca estaré sola...

-¡No!, ¡nada de eso!-reprendió Vegeta mientras con delicadeza la tomaba por el mentón y le giraba el rostro para verla a los ojos- Tú...eres una mujer...mmm...

-¿Si...?

-Estoyy lo suficientemente tomado como paraa que noo me importe hablar... demonios, eres la mujer mas increible que hee conocidoo... ¡rayos!, debo hacer uuun gran esfuerzo para no pensar en una maneraaa sutiil paraa llevarte a la camaa... taal vez debaa incluirlo en el tratoo... tal vez no sea tan mala ideaa casarme contigo...-soltó una carcajada leve y sorbió mas vino- digo, en verdaaad me gustas-dijo sin pudor.

-¡Oh...!, no lo sabíaa jajaja-riendo mas borracha que cuerda- ¿y Zangya?

-Es sensual, pero me temo que le ganas... yo ya hablé, perooo, ahora te toca a ti, mujer fatal, jajaja

-Bieeeen: desde que te conocí me pareciste taaaaan sexy... imagino estar rodeada por esos brazos...-tocandolo con la yema de los dedos- taaaan fuertesss, imagino tantasss cosass desdeeee...desde aquella vez que el dulce Table noss detuvo... imagino que pudieron pasaaar cosaaaaaass... muchasss cosasss...-dijo en tono sensual.

-¿Qué cosas?-viéndola divertido.

-Puess... ya sabess...-jugueteando con la solapa de la chaqueta del príncipe- todooo puedee pasar... digoo, superass en todo a mi ex... perooo deboo sabeeer si todoo se refiere a: TODO. Ess un misteriooo...

- Interesantee...¿quieres develar el misterio?-inquirió sensualmente y tomándola por la cintura.

-Bieeen señooor príncipe, ¿qué sorpresa tiene para su noviaa contratadaaa?

El magnetismo hizo su labor y termiron besándose con gran fervor, toda esa pasión contenida saliá flote y esta vez no habia nadie para detenerlos.

Se deseaban, al menos ya lo habían admitido. Presos del deseo entraron y se detuvieron un momento mientras se besaban recargados enla pared. Tomaron un pequeño respiro y continuaron para llegar directo a la cama.

-Te besaré cada centímetro...de tu cuerpo...-le susurró al oido el príncipe.

Desde la punta de los pies hasta la frente y el cabello la cubrió de besos una vez que estaban sobre la cama. Las prendas caían una por una, no había prisa, tenían toda la noche para saciar la sed de sus cuerpos.

La luz del día los sorprendió. Ella descansaba sobre el pecho del saiyajin, habían dormido solo unmomento, pero parecía como si hubiesen dormido por horas, estaban tan contentos que el cansancio no les hizo efecto.

Tocaron a la puerta, room service. Ella lo volteo a ver con una snrisa, él le correspondió del mismo modo.

-Iré a ver que quieren...-dijo ella con intención de levantarse, pero él la detuvo atrayendola a sulado de nuevo.

-No... ¡no queremos nada, gracias!-dijo logrando que el servicio se fuera.

-¿Eso quieres decir que nosaldremos de aquí?

-Si, no tengo ganas de... terminar este...momento-admitió timidamente,ella sonrió y le dió un dulce beso en los labios. Repitieron lo mismo de la noche.

********************bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb****************bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

**_Días después..._**

-Vegeta llevá cerca de tres días con esa mujer en el planeta Zelborg...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Turles y Broly publicaron una nota de paparazzi... ellos parecen tener su luna de miel antes de casarse...

-Ah...

-¿Ah?, ¿solo eso vas a decir?

-¿Y qué quieres que diga, padre?, él parece estar enamorado y ella de él y...

-¡Y nada!, ¡te pedí que los separaras y lo único que lograste fue que te prohibieran la entrada al palacio real!, ¡no puedo creer que mi hija sea tan idiota y no sea capaz de hacer algo tan simple!

-Papá... yo hice todo lo posible pero...

-¡Pero nada!, ¡el reino está en crisis!, ¡y tu deber es casarte con Vegeta!

-¡Pero no quiero!, ¡tú sabes muy bien a quien amo de verdad!

-¡Tú no amas a nadie, grábatelo bien en la cabeza!, ¡jamás permitiré que te revuelques con ese estúpido de Raditz!... no lo permitiré, eres la princesa, no debes involucrarte con plebeyos...

-Pero yo lo amo...

-Puedes decir lo que quieras... pero debes separar a Vegeta de esa mujer... ¡Es una ordén!

-****sssssssssss********

Espero les haya gustado, es hasta el momento mi capítulo favorito, awww, me fascinó.

No olviden dejar comentarios...


	14. The Prince and the Science girl

La espera terminó.

He de decir que no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero así pasa, porque el que viene tendrá mas acción y drama.

Agradecimientos a **todos los que siguen esta historia** sin falta, en especial a **aquellos que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario**: **¡Gracias!**

Me tardé en publicar por que no sabía que título ponerle, recuerden que todos los títulos de los capítulos (a excepción del primero) hacen alusión a alguna película.

The Prince and the Science girl

En el Palacio Real, Milk, Lunch y 18 practicaban yoga. Pues Krilin era maestro de yoga y en la Tierra él era dueño de un gimnasio junto con Yamcha; por otro lado, 18 se volvió muy buena amiga de ellos desde el baile, Misa le había dado algunos días libres y por ello aprovechó para pasar un tiempo con sus nuevas (y únicas xD) amigas. Mientras ellas continuaban con el yoga, los saiyajin de élite que entrenaban estaban embobados con el trió de bellezas en ropa ajustada.

-Mira eso... por Kami... cualquiera de esas tres es perfecta para acompañarme todos los días en mi cama...-decía Raditz sumamente embobado.

-Oye, ¿no se supone que amas a la princesa Misa?-inquirió Bardock mientras afilaba una espada (él usaba una así como Mirai Trunks).

-Así es papá, pero ella ya me volvió a mandar al diablo y yo no pienso estar solo toda la vida.

-Misa es una terca, siempre molestando a Vegeta, ¿verdad Table?-agregó Goku, pero el príncipe estaba totalmente ausente con la vista fija sobre una persona.

-¿Le pasa algo alteza?-inquirió Bardock.

-¿Ah?-respondió torpemente.

-Vaya, vaya, Table, tal parece que hay algo o... ''alguien'' que no te deja concentrarte-insinuó Raditz con ironía.

-No, nada...

-¿Será la rubia de los ojos azules o la de los ojos verdes?-insinuó Raditz viendo a las mujeres de modo lascivo.

-Solo fue un beso, no fue...-todos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, Table volteó a todos lados con nerviosismo.

-¡Te besaste con la rubia!-exclamó Raditz abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Pues... no fue así, bueno, sí la besé y... lo volveré a hacer, aunque...

-¿No te da miedo que cambia cada que estornuda?-dijo despistadamente Goku.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó su hermano.

-Muchachos, debo ir a ver unos asuntos con el comandante Kale, sigan su conversación- dijo Bardock antes de dejarlos solos.

-Él se refiere a que cuando estornuda su cabello y ojos cambian de color... -dijo Table dubitativo. Aún no entendía la condición de esa chica, pero sentía una gran confusión. Días atrás estaba seguro de que sentía algo por Bulma y lugo de ese beso no sabía que sucedía entre él y Lunch.

-Tal parece que los príncipes siempre se quedan con las mejores chicas...-murmuró Raditz.

**************yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yy0000000000000000yyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy000000000000y yyyyyyyyy

Pero mientras en el palacio todo seguía su curso, en el planeta Zelborg una pareja disfrutaba de un paseo por los campos a bordo de un vehículo real y secundados por algunos sirvientes.

-Este lugar es hemoso...-pronunció Bulma sin dejar de ver el paisaje.

-Desde luego alteza-dijo el rey- pero a donde nos dirigimos es hacia un lugar mas bello: vamos a un castillo.

-¿Te refieres a ese deplorable castillo en ruinas?-intervinó Vegeta, Bulma solo soltó una risita.

-Pero vamos, que no es ningún castillo deplorable-se quejó el rey.

-¿Tiene algo dentro?-dijo Bulma.

-Desde luego señorita-dijo el rey con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Telarañas...-murmuró el aburrido príncipe, cortándole de golpe la inspiración al rey. Bulma de nuevo soltó una risita, Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, el comentario fue gracioso en su momento.

-Vamos, Vegeta, ese castillo tiene una gran historia...

Bulma no recordaba haber estado tan contenta al lado de alguien, la experiencia era simplemente irreal. Pero no solo era ella la que sentía ese tipo de cosas, nuestro príncipe estaba tocado por la sensación, aunque al principio no aceptaba del todo la idea de demostrar su amor tan pronto.

Sus miradas se cruzaban a cada momento, se sonreían con complicidad. Antes de bajar él la tomó en sus brazos y con delicadeza la colocó sobre el suelo, en ese momento de nuevo las miradas se conectaron con tal hipnosis y fervor que el rey decidió adelantarse y darles espacio para el romance.

-¿Aún no te aburres...?-inquirió en voz muy baja el príncipe.

-Creo que eso es imposible...

-¿Porqué...?

-Porque tú estas aquí...-dijo ella.

Él dirigió su ardiente mirada hacia los jugosos labios de ella y sin más se apoderó de ellos con pasión. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento que era solo para ellos, nada ni nadie, solo existían ellos, el suelo, la gente, el cielo, todo desapareció durante esos segundos.

-¿Listos para saber la historia?-inquirió el rey al verlos dentro del castillo.

-A mi me da igual-dijo Vegeta con indiferencia y recargándose en el hueco de lo que fue una ventana.

-Yo si quiero escucharla, ¿de qué se trata?

-La leyenda cuenta que aquí vivió un rey sumamente orgulloso y solitario. Hasta que conoció a una hermosa y alegre mujer...- Vegeta recorría la habitación y observaba cada detalle, Bulma solo sonreía atenta a la historia- Pero esa mujer iba a casarse con otro, el rey le amaba tanto que mando a construir una torre y nombrarla en su honor para demostrarle que su amor era verdadero.

-Que romántico...

-Cada día ella subía a la torre y el rey llegaba a cantarle al atardecer canciones de amor... el hombre con el que ella estaba comprometida no sabía nada, había partido a otra región, al volver enloqueció cuando lo supo todo.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-El rey iba a mandarlo a ejecutar, pero ella le rogó que lo dejara, que solo fueran felices... aquel hombre fue desterrado, pero un día, cuando mas felices eran... en un descuido el hombre despechado la hirió gravemente... todos le dijeron al rey que ella no sobreviviría,pero el insistió y durante un mes permaneció a su lado, incluso sin probar bocado.

-¿Ella se salvó?

-No... ambos murieron: ella por la herida y él por el ayuno. El reino entristeció tanto que el heredero al trono mandó a construir este castillo al lado de la torre en su honor para que sus almas pasaran juntas toda la eternidad...

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttt22222222222222222222 222ttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttt22222222222222222222222 222ttttttttttttttttt

Una elegante dama llegaba al palacio real del Planeta Voltrex. Caminaba con paso firme, mirando hacia al frente con actitud altiva, le seguían dos guardias que le cuidaban celosamente la espalda al grado de fulminar con la mirada y apuntar con sus armas a aquel que se atreviese a tan solo verla.

-Ma...majestad... no la esperábamos pérmitame...-dijo el sujeto que estaba frente a la puerta mientras la abría de inmediato para que pasara la mujer. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado logrando sonrosarlo, él era joven y ademas muy apuesto, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, bastante atractivo, pero una sonrisa de ella doblegaba al mas valiente cortesano.

-Majestad...-pronunció con asombro el hombre que antes de que ella apareciera estaba descansando sobre una cómoda. Se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-He venido a hablar contigo y con Misa, a menos que estén ocupados...

-Pero por supuesto que no, majestad Gweneire, mi hija y yo siempre estaremos disponibles para usted-dijo sonriendo con lambisconería.

-Bien...

-Ahora mismo iré a mandar a llamar a Misa, por lo pronto, póngase cómoda con toda tranquilidad...

-De acuerdo.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?

-No, gracias. Así estoy bien...-respondió con voz aterciopelada y seductora.

-Como diga-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de idiota.

*******zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz888888 88888888888888888888zzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz888888888888 8zzzzzzzzzzz

Pero no solo en Zelborg, Votrex y en Vegita sucedían ''cosas'', no, porque en la Tierra había un hombre bastante indignado y algo triste.

-Bulma... debo recuperarte... necesito hacer que regreses, si es necesario te pediré matrimonio, pero deque vuelves...vuelves...-decía para sí mismo mientras practicaba algunos tiros de béisbol.

-Yamcha...-le llamó su manager- tienes una llamada.

-Bien...gracias-tomando el teléfono- Diga...

-Hola... soy yo... Bulma.

-¡Bulma!... ¡qué sorpresa!, mi amor, en verdad, todo lo que dije el otro día es cierto y...

-No te llamo para eso, si no para... responder tu pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Tú me preguntaste si amaba al hombre con el que me casaré, y te debo una respuesta.

-Lo sabía, no se pueden pasar por alto esos años juntos, ¿no?

-Es cierto, vivimos muchas cosas, pero todo tiene un principio y un fin. Lo nuestro ha terminado y nada podemos hacer para volver el tiempo y remediarlo. Yamcha... lo quiero, en verdad lo quiero...

-No...¡no puedes decirme eso!

-Si puedo, porque lo amo, lo amo como jamás lo imagine... espero que esto te sirva, porque yo no puedo aceptar que tu concerves las esperanzas... no volveré a la Tierra.

-¿Para eso llamaste?, ¿estas con él ahora?-cuestionó alzando la voz.

-Eso no importa, no se... adios-colgando. Lo único que se escucho fue el sonido intermitente de la llamada finalizada.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruñó con rabia y estrellando el teléfono contra el suelo. Se dejó caer en el campo y dio unos cuantos golpes con el puño en la tierra.

*******qqqqqqqqqqqq*******************gggggggg*********nnnnnnnnnnn***********mmmmmmmmm************************************************************

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, solo hablaba con mi mamá, quería saber como estaban todos.

-Ah... ¿y cómo están?

-Muy bien-sonriendo ampliamente y perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azabache.

-Entonces... ¿cómo queda todo ahora entre nosotros?- Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pues... no lo se, eso lo decides tu... digo, se supone que tú eres el príncipe

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sumisa?

-Desde que te conocí... pero no te emociones, es solo el momento-sonrió- me es imposible cambiar-guiñéndole el ojo.

-Mujer...

-Bulma

-No, mujer

-No, mejor Bulma, aunque también puedes llamarme Dra. Brief...

-No, prefiero mujer

-¿Porqué?, ese es mi nombre, no cuesta nada pronunciarlo. Además así me siento como desconocida.

-Porque todos te llaman así... y no es por desconocida es...-posando su mano en el mentón de ella.

-¿Qué?... porque prefiero mi nombre... me gusta escucharlo... de ti

-Mujer... ¿quién más te llama mujer?

-Nadie... pero ese no es mi nombre.

-Por eso, porque cada que lo escuches es como decirte...lo...-deteniéndose un momento pues demostrar sus sentimientos tan pronto seguía siendo difícil- lo mucho que...

-¿Si...?- susurró embelesada.

-Te...-trabándose de nuevo.

-¿Me...?

-Que yo te...-tomando aire.

-¡Muchachos!, es hora de volver, hay un banquete esperándonos- anunció el rey sonriente.

-Es verdad, hora de irnos-tomándola suavemente de la mano.

-¿No piensas terminar la frase?

-Mujer... después...-

-¿Lo harás?

-Eh... si.

-Bueno, por esta vez confiaré en ti-sonrió dulcemente la ojiazul.

*****fff***********ddddddddddddddddd******************hhhhhhhhh************jjjjjjjjjjj

-Entonces, a eso me refiero, Misa- dijo la imponente mujer antes de beber un sorbo de té.

-Pero... ya esta dicho, el mismo Vegeta ha demostrado que está perdidamente enamorado de esa cualquiera- dijo con recelo la joven princesa.

-Misa, Misa... querida, eso solo nos indica que es hora de actuar de verdad.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No se lo había dicho a nadie pero, tengo un par de podría decirse ''aliados''. ¿No imaginas quienes son?

-La verdad no.

-Estoy enterada de que tú y tu padre fueron los que divulgaron el rumor sobre la sexualidad de mi hijo-anunció arqueando una ceja y clavándose la mirada.

-Yo...-pronunció desconcertada y preocupada.

-No,descuida, no planeo nada en tu contra. Te aprecio y se lo mucho que deseas estar al lado de mi hijo, pero, a lo que voy, es que esas personas que te ''ayudaron' a divulgar semejante noticia, cooperaran conmigo.

-¿Turles y Broly?, pero, ¿de que manera?

-Querida, ellos han descubierto algo, una bomba que debemos hacer estallar cuanto antes.

-Pero, ¿qué podría ser?, se supone que no hay nada.

-Error: ellos escucharon a mi Vegeta discutiendo con esa tipeja, discutian sobre una farsa, sobre un trato.

-¡Ah...!, eso quiere decir que...

-Descubrieron que todo el show del amor, el compromiso, la boda, es una mentira; ellos mismos lo dijeron, pero no hay pruebas, y tú me ayudarás a tenerlas querida. Esos codiciosos buscaran cualquier motivo, pero no será suficiente, recuerda que mi hijo es bastante astuto... como yo-sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si el rey Vegeta llega a enterarse... todo terminará...-dijo Misa sonriendo triunfal- pero... tal vez ellos tienen planeado estar con esto por un tiempo. Además se supone que ella es una gran científica en su planeta, debe tener asuntos que arreglar.

-No, no confió Yo no me trago ese cuento de que es una respetable rata de laboratorio, es demasiado. ¡Esa, es una arrivista!, puedo verlo en su rostro, es una vulgar, esa gente que vino con ella es igual o peor: solo buscan aprovechar nuestro estatus y luego robarnos el trono, nuestras riquezas... y Vegeta que se ha dejado engañar por nuestros ''suegros'', nunca me escucha...-dijo con indignación la reina.

**************ggggg************************************************************************************************ggggg*****************************************gggggg***********************************************************************ggg**************************************************************

La pareja estaba disfrutando de una cena romántica con violinistas.

-Esto es un sueño...

-¿Qué cosa, mujer?

-Todo esto, digo, estoy acostumbrada a los lujos, pero no de esta manera. Yo siempre he estado rodeada de ciencia, de avances tecnológicos, y he disfrutado tanto ese paseo por el castillo, algo simple... ¿estas seguro de que no es una trampa?... ¿soy una tonta verdad?

-Tú lo has dicho...-tomando un trago de vino con gran elegancia y guiñándole el ojo.

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllll lllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaallllllllllllllllllllllll aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll **_

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


	15. No me olvides

Antes de comenzar, de hecho no pensaba publicarlo tan pronto pero en la otra Web en donde estoy publicando este fic voy mas adelante y quería que en los dos sitios estuvieran a la par, para no hacerlos esperar mas que a los lectores de la otra web, sin mas que decir, les dejo la historia.

Comúnmente comenzaría el capítulo con alguna escena del palacio o de los protagonistas juntos y enamorados, pero ahora toca el turno de que este capítulo sea narrado por un personaje clave.

Ella estaba lejos, muy lejos y el destino le jugó una mala pasada. La historia se desconoce, pero será ella misma quien nos la contará:

No me olvides

Aún recuerdo como comenzó todo, recuerdo cada detalle con tal precision que me hace sentir que fue ayer.

Aunque no soy saiyajin pertenezco al reino de Vegita, mi planeta forma parte de este imperio, no está mal, el rey es un hombre imponente, respetable y justo con su pueblo así sea saiyajin o no.  
Desde pequeña mi padre me entrenó, al ser mujer algunos cuestionaban el porque de entrenarme con tanto afán, pero a él no le importo, solo deseaba que yo me volviera fuerte, que me pudiera defender sola y se lo agradezco. Pronto sobresalí entre la gente con mi considerable poder de pelea y a los 17 me mandaron a llamar para que formara parte de la élite femenina que entrenaba en el palacio real, mi padre y mi hermano estaban muy orgullosos, la vida nos había cambiado, de ser unos clase medieros modestos a ser de la clase alta y acaudalada.

Cada batalla ganada me volvía más famosa y deseada. Decenas de propuestas de matrimonio e invitaciones a salir me llegaban a la semana, me enviaban regalos a diario, flores, chocolates, cartas perfumadas y todo tipo de cursilerías que se le dan a una dama. Pero a mi no me importaba eso, solo quería dedicarme a ser una buena guerrera, el amor podía esperar. Durante cinco años estuve así.

Yo conocía al rey, conocía a la reina y a los príncipes, pero solo los había visto en las ceremonias, nunca tuve contacto directo ni conversaciones con ellos, eso, claro, hasta esa noche...

Era común acudir a las tantas celebraciones de la élite, yo sobresalía por acudir sola y mandar al diablo a todo el que se me acercara con intenciones románticas. Mi cabello color naranja resaltaba con el vestido azul que me puse, nada raro, era típico que yo usara escotes tan pronunciados, un sujeto se acercó y me sacó a bailar, era guapo, tenía planeado bailar una pieza y después largarme.

Terminamos de bailar y me dio sed, me alejé de aquel tipo, fui por una copa y me oculté en el rincón mas solitario del lugar.

-Mira Table, ya te he dicho que no pienso socializar y eso que me pides sobre cambiarme el traje de batalla por uno de gala: ¡ni en sueños!, ¡ja!, como si me interesara mezclarme con esa bola de idiotas...- decía aquel tipo con altanería. Era de esperarse del príncipe Vegeta, un arrogante con cara de estreñido, siempre reacio a '''mezclarse'' con nosotros los ''ordinarios'', no como el docil príncipe Table.

-Vegeta...-suspiró cansadamente- de acuerdo, quédate aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero yo iré a convivir con la gente...- dijo antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo. A mi me importó un carajo la presencia del príncipe, daba igual, no pensaba dirigirle la palabra, pues sabía que me ofendería con alguno de sus comentarios y todo se arruinaría, di otro sorbo a mi copa.

-Un momento...- pronunció él y se acercó a mi, yo no me inmuté- tu eres... Zangya, ¿verdad?- inquirió extrañamente interesado.

-Así es...-dije- bueno, si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

-No, no, no, aún no termino de hablar contigo- deteniéndome suavemente del brazo.

-Como desee, alteza-asentí entrecerrando los ojos.

-Di me una cosa, es cierto que eres muy poderosa, ¿o solo eres una cara bonita?-inquirió con ironía, lo sabía: iba a ofenderme.

-No lo se, dígame usted real alteza, porque se sabe que es el mas poderoso del reino. Y si con cara bonita quiere decir que soy bella, le agradezco el cumplido- dije arqueando una ceja, él sonrió de medio lado.

-Necesito que me pruebes tu poder-soltó con su seductora seguridad.

-Cuando guste... a menos que le asuste la idea de una mujer poderosa.

-No, imposible que una mujer lo sea.

-¿Tan seguro está?

-Ni lo imaginas.

-Será un placer quitarle la seguridad.

-En ese caso, te veo mañana en los campos de entrenamiento a primera hora.

-¿Es una cita?

-Podría ser...

-Me retiro, hasta mañana... alteza-dije y di media vuelta.

Era joven a pesar de mi armadura de seguridad. Me cautivó. Esa ''muestra'' de mi poder termino en una ''pelea'', él era demasiado suave, estaba reprimiendo su poder... ese entrenamiento terminó en el primero de muchos encuentros amorosos y esos encuentros en un inolvidable amor.

Todo en él me deslumbro y se que él tambien estaba deslumbrado por mi. al menos un poco.

El principio no fue fácil, la reina estaba en desacuerdo pues ella deseaba que él se comprometiera con la princesa Misa y el rey a pesar de habernos dado su consentimiento no estaba del todo contento, pero nada importaba, nos amabamos y éramos felices juntos, no tienen idea de el gran amor que le tuve y le tengo.  
Acepté su forma de ser, fui su confidente, supe todo sobre él, él supo todo sobre mi. Entrenábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, viajabamos juntos e íbamos a las batallas juntos, todo juntos, fueron los mejores 6 años de mi vida.

**Tuvimos tantos planes, éramos uno mismo...**

Un día tuvimos un desacuerdo, alguna pelea estúpida y terminamos, era obvio que regresaríamos, fue una estupides, siempre discutiamos, terminábamos y a las dos horas ya nos estábamos jurando amor eterno.

Pero eso fue distinto. La reina organizó un baile, fue tan extraño, ella planeaba los bailes con semanas de anticipación y esa fue de un día para otro, por supuesto, yo no fui invitada y no pensaba ir, despues de la discucion lo ultimo que deseaba era verlo y volver a pelear.

Al día siguiente la noticia de un affair entre Vegeta y Misa fueron mi saludo de los buenos días...

-Zangya, te lo juro, yo... ¡no se cómo ocurrió todo!, tú mas que nadie sabe que me desagrada esa mujer, en verdad... Zangya, por favor, sabes que para mi es dificil pedir perdón, lo sabes, por favor... perdoname, eres tan bella y ela una basura y debes perdonarme porque yo te...

-¿Me amas...?-inquirí sorprendida. Él era demasiado orgulloso como para decir algo tan importante como ''te amo'', y que tratará de hacerlo me conmovió.

-Si... es la primera vez que lo siento- pronunció y me sonrio.

-Vegeta...en seis años juntos es la primera vez que dices algo tan bello... jamas pensé que tu orgullo lo permitiera-dije antes de arrojarme sobre sus brazos y perdonarlo definitivamente.

-Pero no pude terminar.

-Pero igual lo afirmaste. Para mi es suficiente.

-¿Podrías vivir con ello?

-Mmm... creo que puedo intentar vivir así.

A la reina no le vino en gana que yo pasara por alto eso, fui una idiota al pensar que ella se daría por vencida. La felicidad que tenía al lado de Vegeta me cegó por completo, ninguno de los dos imaginó lo que estaba por pasar...

-Debo salir del planeta-dijo mientras permanecíamos acostados en el pasto.

-¿Cuando?

-Mañana, Zangya, mañana. Solo será un día, un asunto que mi ''querido'' hermano es incapaz de resolver... es un niño inútil.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con él.

-¿Qué no sea tan duro?, ya tiene 27 años, ya estamos bastante grandes para saber arreglar cualquier asunto.

-Es verdad... Table y yo tenemos la misma edad. ¿Sabías que en mi planeta a las mujeres que llegamos a esta edad y no estamos casadas nos llaman ''solteronas''?-dijeal tiempo ue me recargaba sobre un codo.

-¿Solteronas?-inquirió volteandose hacia mi.

-Aja... que cruel, ¿no?

-Si, eso me obliga a tener que...

-¿Que?-inquirí emocionada.

-No, nada... es que después del viaje planeaba invitarte a cenar y... quizas, solo quizas, proponerte ''algo''

-¿Algo?, y eso... ¿incluye un anillo?

-No lo se, ya te lo dije, quizas si, quizas no.

-Estas muy misterioso Vegeta... me gusta-Sonreí.

-Te gustará mucho mas la sorpresa que te tengo.

Estaba tan contenta con la posible propuesta de matrimonio que no dormí en toda la noche y ni siquiera me sentí cansada al levantarme. Él partió por la mañana y a mi no me quedó más que esperar con mucha emoción. Al mediodía me dirigí a los campos de entrenamiento, curiosamente no había nadie, no le tomé importancia .

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara alguien mas.

-Señorita Zangya...-dijo aquella calmada voz femenina.

-¿Aurora 18?

-Buenas tardes... se preguntará la razón de mi presencia.

-Desde luego, porque tengo entendido que eres la asistente de Misa y enese caso no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Se equivoca señorita-dijo la rubia conesa calma que me comenzaba a fastidiar.

-La princesa Misa me ha enviado a persuadirla diplomáticamente.

-Persuadirme, ¿para qué?, yase acosto con él, ¿qué mas quiereesa estúpida?

-Su alteza opina que, en vista de que el príncipe Vegeta no se encuentra aquí: usted debería aprovechar para abandonar Vegita.

-Vienes y me hablas con tanta propiedad solo para que caiga en su juego.

-¿Aceptará?-inquirió burlescamente.

-¡Desde luego que no!, ¡qué carajos se ha creido esa estúpida!, ¿¡qué puede venir y mandar a su perra faldera, a su gata mandadera a decirme todas estas estupideces!?, ¡claro que no acepto!-respondí tan molesta que mi ki comenzaba a elevarse, mi furia se desató aún más al verla sonreir- ¡que se pudra esa idiota!, ¡que se joda!

-Mire ''señorita'',yo solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo y no le permitiré que me insulte. La cuestión es: acepta o no.

-¡Pero claro que no!, ¿¡eres tonta o qué!?

-¡A mi no me hables así, gata corriente!-dijo antes de tomarme por el cuello.

-¡Aurora, no me busques porque me encontrarás!- ella me apretó con mas fuerza. Yo le di con el puño en el estómago y ella me devolvió el golpe y luego me mandó al suelo con uno en la cara.

-Mira, Zangya, podrás pertenecer a la élite, pero nada ni nadie te protege. Así que, aceptas o...

-¿O qué?-dije mientras me sacudía la ropa una vez de pie.

-O tu amado padre y tu querido hermano mueren...-sentenció aquella voz escalofriantemente conocida. Al voltear mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que se trataba de la madre de mi amado, porunmomento pensé que ella nuncase prestaría a esta clase de artimañas.

-Ma, majestad...-pronuncié atónita- así que se trata de usted. Usted está detrá de esto.

-Así es, ''querida''. Te lo advertí muchas veces y no entendiste: Jamás vas acasarte con mi hijo. Eres corriente sangre sucia, una vil cualquiera que nació en la basura. No importa si tienes dinero, no eres de nuestra clase, jamás lo serás.

-No es justo que tenga tan mal concepto de mi. No tiene porque insultarme.

-Pero si no es ningún insulto ''cariño''. Solodigola verdad. Y ahora, justo en este momento, mifutur nuera, la honorable princesa Misa está haciéndole compañía a tu amado padre y a tu querido hermano junto a Augusto 17, quien por cierto, es hermano de la bella Aurora. ¿Sabías que ellos sobrepasan tu poder?-concluyó con ironía.

-¡A ellos no los toquen!- chillé alterada.

-Me temo que es tarde... aunque si en verdad los quisieras aceptarías irte lejos: al palenta Luntuer, tómalocomo una nueva misión. Además, en ese lugar a ti y a tu ''linda'' familia los esperauna hermosa casa con todos loslujos y comodidades que deseen, sirientes, ropa, dinero, joyas y lo más importante: estaran vivos. Bueno, claro, solo falta que aceptes mi propuesta.

Permanecí en silencio llorando de rabia. Acepté la propuesta y en menos de una hora mi familiay yo estábamos abordo de unanave hacia el otro ladodel Universo. Antes de irme la reina me hizo escribirle una carta en donde le explicaba a Vegeta que mi razón para irme eraque noiba a perdonarle aquel engaño con Misa, que prefería irme antes que seguir soportando eso. Tan absurdo.

Y desde ese momento no volví a saber de Vegeta, de MI Vegeta... viví como... si a eso se le llama vivir, era como una sombra, un fantasma que no salía ni comía, solo me la pasaba dormida. En ese lugar las noticias llegaban semanas despues de haber pasado, era demasiado arcaico, sin tecnología, pero era cómodo para olvidar, para no escuchar su nombre cada momento. Me dolía tanto recordar lo último que me dijo, recordar sus caricias, sus besos, su sonrisa de medio lado que tanto me gustaba, sus gestos y esa actitud tan arrogante. Lo único que me importaba era verlo... tan solo un momento y...

Pasé mucho tiempo llorando por las noches e ideando formas de volver a verlo. Tan solo una vez, solo una y yo estaría feliz, no era justo ni para él ni para mi separarnos sin despedirnos, no.

Soñaba con despertar y verlo a mi lado, pero junto a mi solo estaba el vacío, solo eso. Quería verlo sonreír de medio lado, escucharlo quejarse como siempre del bajo nivel de pelea de su hermano; entrenar con él... besarlo, acariciar su rostro, abrazarlo e impregnarme de su olor: la vida ya no tenía sentido, yo jamás fallé, yo siempre me porté a la altura, nunca ofendí a nadie, mi único error fue enamorarme de él...

Casi al año me llegó un mensaje de la reina en el que me decía que en un planeta vecino había una casa para mi, en pocas palabras: ella me ''autorizaba'' dejar el cuchitril en donde vivia. El nuevo lugar era tan parecido a Vegita, más cosmopolita: gente, tecnología, lugares de interés, tiendas, modernidad. Aún me pregunto la razón de su desición, quizás la conciencia le remordía.

Pero la vida seguía sin tener sentido. Cada noche, día o tarde soñabacon volverloa ver y explicarle todo, decirle que nunca lo dejé de amar, que continuáramos juntos, pero no pude. Mi padre me decía que lo bscará y le contara todo, pero no, porque hacerloera firmar unaentencia de muerte para ellos y eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

Me refugié en mis nuevas labores e hice algunas amistades, pero nunca lo saque de mis pensamientos, nunca dejé de esperarlo.

-Zangya, ¿nos vamos?-dijo una amiga mientras estábamos sentadas en un café. Cuando estaba disponiéndome a salir, sin planearlo dirigí la mirada hacia la mesa de al lado: ahí estaba él, su sonrisa de mediolado plasmada en la primera plana de un periódico.

-¿Qué te sucede?-inquirió mi amia al verme empalidecer. Sin dudarlo me acerqué al dueño del ejemplar y se lopedí prestado, pero el hombre ya lo había leido y me lo obsequió.

No podía creerlo, dos años sin verlo, dos largos años esperando que por azares del destino volvieramos a estar juntos. Ahí estaba esa cara que tanto amé y acaricié, ahí estaba con su sonrisa y al lado de mujer...de una preciosa mujer.

Doblé el ejemplar y sin avisar salí del lugar dejando a mi amiga sola y confundida. Me dirigí a la playa solitaria y comenze a leer. No se cuantas veces lo hice, leí una y otra vez aquella nota y descubría lo mismo: se iba a casar con una mujer que recién había conocido.

Como imaginar que él posó tan sonriente para los medios, había varias fotos de él y la bella mujer de sedoso cabello azul, sonrientes y saludando a los medios. Me llene de rabia, ese no era mi Vegeta... no, imposible.

Me llené de rabia y destroze el ejemplar. Tan molesta, yo, yo lo esperé, yo lo esperé y... él se casaría con otra, ¿acaso nunca me amó?, ¿acaso no valieron nada esos seis años juntos?

Volví a casa y guarde el secreto. Traté de seguir con mi vida sin importar el dolor,estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, a olvidar cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra y cada momento juntos. Traté de salir con alguien, tuve algunas citas, pero... pero siempre pensando en él.

Todo parecía tomar un nuevo rumbo, todo parecía comenzar de cero, pero mi pasado volvió él día en que recibí aquella extraña visita que cambió de nuevo todas las cosas.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-le cuestioné alterada por su presencia- ¿¡no te basto con arruinar mi felicidad!?, ¿¡no te bastó con arruinar mi vida y casi la de mi familia!?

-Zangya...yo...-hizounapausa, se secó una lágrima y tomó aire-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad-dijo con un hilo de voz ahogada por el llanto que amenazaba con salir- Mira, hay muchas cosas que no sabes...

-¡No!, ¡no pienso escucharte!-interrumpí- ¡ya no tiene sentido!, ¡ya no importa nada!, él se va a casar... ¡se casará con otra!, ya no tiene sentido nada. ¡Tu sabías que lo amaba y aún así me obligaron a alejarme!...no, ¡no voy a oirte!

-Pero, pero...-pronunció con deseseración- él, ¡él no la ama!, ¡él no ama a esa mujer!

-Co...¿cómo dices...?-dije mirándola a los ojos- ¡repítelo!-exigí tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con violencia.

-¡Él no la ama!, ¡solo va a casarse con ella porque el rey le exigió que se casara!, ¡no la ama ytodo esto es una farsa que ha paneado para que no lo moleste el concejo!

**Y fue cuando mi vida volvió a girar...**

Espero les haya gustado, me costó trabajo terminar, pero bueno, aquí tienen este capítulo tan revelador.

No olviden comentar, digo, si quieren una continuación, mínimo comenten.

Saludos!

**_Au revoir_**


	16. Expiación

Me parece algo corto, no se, pero lo que sí es que tristemente nos acercamos cada vez más al final de esta historia.

Pero aún faltan sorpresas y revelaciones, ¡oh, si!, no se desesperen, pronto lo sabrán.

Por cierto, he creado una página de FaceBook dedicada a mis fanfics y al anime, espero pasen y le den like, aún no publico gran cosa, pero en ella les daré algunos adelantos de mis fics.

_** JosieFanficsydemas**_

**Expiación**

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

_-Si el rey Vegeta llega a enterarse... todo terminará...-dijo Misa sonriendo triunfal- pero... tal vez ellos tienen planeado estar con esto por un tiempo. Además se supone que ella es una gran científica en su planeta, debe tener asuntos que arreglar._

_-No, no confió. Yo no me trago ese cuento de que es una respetable rata de laboratorio, es demasiado. ¡Esa, es una arribista!, puedo verlo en su rostro, es una vulgar, esa gente que vino con ella es igual o peor: solo buscan aprovechar nuestro estatus y luego robarnos el trono, nuestras riquezas... y Vegeta que se ha dejado engañar por nuestros ''consuegros'', nunca me escucha...-dijo con indignación la reina._

_******444****_

_La pareja estaba disfrutando de una cena romántica con violinistas._

_-Esto es un sueño..._

_-¿Qué cosa, mujer?_

_-Todo esto, digo, estoy acostumbrada a los lujos, pero no de esta manera. Yo siempre he estado rodeada de ciencia, de avances tecnológicos, y he disfrutado tanto ese paseo por el castillo, algo simple... ¿estas seguro de que no es una trampa?... ¿soy una tonta verdad?_

_-Tú lo has dicho...-tomando un trago de vino con gran elegancia y guiñéndole el ojo._

************************6666666666666666666666666666 6666****************************************************************************************************************

De regreso al palacio, la reina se dispuso a buscar al menor de sus hijos, quería hablar con él, o mas bien plantearle uno de sus tantos planes: presentarle a una chica. Ella siempre interesada en elegirle novias a sus hijos, perdía su tiempo en ello.

''Le presentaré a esa muchacha y... después me enfocaré en Vegeta'' pensaba al tiempo que recorría en pasillo directo a la habitación de su hijo.

Mientras lo hacía escuchó unas voces provenientes de uno de los dormitorios de huéspedes. Sin mas decoro se detuvo a escuchar y ejerció su costumbre de espiar conversaciones ajenas.  
Se paró aun lado de aquella puerta entre abierta y escuchó.

-Y luego ya sabes, la invité a salir de nuevo... la verdad es muy linda, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

-Me alegro mucho amigo-dijo la voz del altavoz (valga la redundancia).

-Pero, ¿cómo estas tú?, me refiero a que Bulma...

-Hablé con ella hoy.

-¿Hoy?, se supone que está con su prometido.

-Así es amigo. El otro día la llamé y le pregunté si lo amaba, no me respondió pero hoy ella fue la que me llamó para restregarme lo mucho que lo quiere y que es el amor de su vida, ¡patrañas!

-Cálmate Yamcha... además, si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste el causante de la ruptura.

-Lo se, ya lo se, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?, fue un error y aún la amo...-dijo en tono melancólico.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que ya no la vas a buscar?

-No, no se como le haga, pero debo verla. No es posible que haya olvidado todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

La reina había escuchado suficiente, ahora solo debía pensar en una buena manera de sacarle provecho a la información.

****************8888888888888*************************************************999999999999999999*********************************************************777777777777777***************************************************************************************************************

Pero en el planeta Zelborg una pareja se divertía.

-Mira, esto parece excremento, ¿no lo crees?-decía él mientras ambos estaban con plato y cuchara en mano en el buffete del hotel.

-Sí, pero mira, eso se ve apetitoso. A decir verdad comería hasta esa cosa desagradable con el hambre que tengo.

-¡Asado estilo Vegita!, es mi dia de suerte...-dijo mientras se acercaba a servirse.

-Yo quiero probarlo-acercándose a donde estaba él.

-Es perfecto...-sirviéndose- ¿quieres que te sirva un poco?

-Si no es mucha molestia-sonrió ella y el se dispuso a servirle.

-Vámonos antes de que Turles o Broly nos vean.

-¿Crees que sigan aquí?

-Pero por supuesto, esos insectos nunca se cansan cuando de acosar personas se trata. Vamos a la habitación...

Comieron en la terraza de la suite, despúes fueron a visitar el centro de la ciudad y compraron algunos souvenirs, caminaron a lo largo de aquel mercado tan rústico y a la vez tranquilo.

-Esto es lindo...-dijo Bulma mientras veía un collar. Él se acercó y la abrazó por a espalda.

-Si tu gusta llevalo, de hecho si quieres te puedo comprar todo el local o todo el mercado, como gustes-dijo con calma y luego hundió la nariz en el sedoso cabello azul.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?-dijo ella con asombro.

-¿Demasiado poco?, entonces te regalo la ciudad- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Siempre haces eso?-dijo dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente.

-¿Qué cosa, mujer?

-Pues, dar regalos tan exorbitantes. Yo he comprado cosas muy costosas alguna vez, pero creo que eres...tan espléndido...

-¿Te molesta eso?-arqueando una ceja.

-No... me parece tan lindo...-dijo embelesada.

-Mujer... -suspiró él.

Continuaron el recorrido, ella iba colgada de su brazo, orgullosa y sonriente.

-Esto es como un sueño. Me siento muy bien

-Yo tambien-sonriendo de lado-

-Sabes, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, en serio, es la primera vez que me siento así: tan contenta, tan bien, tan a gusto, no me falta nada en este momento-viéndolo a los ojos, él la atrajo con un suave movimiento y le dio un beso..

-Y tu, ¿te has sentido así antes?

-¿Cómo...?

-Si, ya sabes, que si antes te has sentido tan feliz con alguien, tan lleno de vida. Sentir que estar con esa persona te llena de vida.

-Pues ahora estoy contigo...

-No, yo te pregunte si has sentido eso antes-dijo antes de dirigir la mirada hacia unos sombreros-son lindos... ¿no me vas a responder?-inquirió mientras tomaba uno entre sus manos y lo examinaba.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio, estaba recordando esa parte de su pasado que quedó inconclusa con la partida de Zangya. En el fondo se sentía culpable, sentía que estaba faltando al juramento que le había hecho alguna vez mientras se entregaban el corazón el uno al otro, ese que decía que siempre la iba a amar... pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, él la buscó, durante un año la buscó por todo el espacio, sin dormir, sin comer, dejando de lado sus obligaciones, dejando de lado su propia vida pero la buscó.

Esperó pacientemente y le guardó su lugar, cualquier otro en su pellejo al año hubiera tenido suficiente, cualquier otro la habría mandando al olvido al saber que se marchó. Ahora estaba ahí, con esa mujer tan distinta, sientiendose tan feliz, sintiendo lo que alguna vez sintió por ella o hasta mas; ahi estaba con esa mujer que le gustaba como nadie tiene una idea, que le hacia sentir algo, algo tan parecido y tan distinto que lo que sintió por Zangya, algo tan extraño y tan repentino, tan profundo y real. Jamás imaginó sentir en tan poco tiempo lo que estaba sintiendo por Bulma en ese momento. Fue entonces que sonrió al verla tan encantadora midiéndose los sombreros.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿se me ve mal?

-No... me gusta...-sonrió y le quitó el sombrero- nos lo llevamos-dirigiéndose al vendedor.

***********111111111111111111111*********************************************************************************************************************2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222*******************************************************************

En Vegita la vida seguía su curso...

-Señorita Milk... ¿aún me odia?-inquirió Kakarotto mientras comían unos pastelillos (hechos por Mrs. Brief por supuesto) enel jardín.

-Mmm... no, no lo odio.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-con la mirada iluminada.

-Sí...lo digo en serio, y... tengo algunas dudas respecto a... usted- caminando hasta un arbusto y tomando una florecilla.

-¿Cuales?

-Pues... ¿qué es lo que pretende conmigo?, no me lo tome a mal, pero ultimamente se ha estado portando bastante amable y... galante, siempre atento, ¿porqué lo hace?

-Pues es simple: Usted me gusta. Y yo pensaba pedirle matrimonio en cuanto se diera la oportunidad...-respondió con naturalidad. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, abrió los ojos como platos, estaba impresionada.

-Es... decir que...¡por Kami-sama!, ¿¡me está proponiendo matrimonio!?

-Si, de hecho...

-¡Pero creo que es muy pronto!, ¡ademas aún no conoces ami papá!, ¿¡qué le diré!?, ¡por todos los cielos... no, no podría aceptarlo... por todos los ielos...

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo de volver esto?-inquirió con inocencia y sosteniendo una cajita abierta con un pequeño anillo de diamante en su interior.

-Eso es...-pronunció asombrada.

-Es el anillo que pensaba darle cuando aceptara casarse conmigo, pero creo que debo devolverlo porque...

-¡Kakarotto!, ¡por todos los cielos no es necesario que le hables de usted a tu futura esposa!

-Ah... lo siento, esta bien Milk, como tú digas...un momento... ¿aceptaste?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!. ¡pero anda ponme mi hermoso anillo!-exclamó eufórica, el saiyajin le colocó el anillo y luego de eso ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo colmo de besos y apapachos.

-¡Que bien!-dijo él- ¡nos casaremos!- alzándola hacia el aire.

-¡Espera, no tan fuerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!-dijo por los aires, él la alcanzó a 10 metros del suelo- ¡Me voy a casar, me voy a casar!, ¡debo contarle a todos!, ¡debo contarle a papá!, ¡que bien!

*******3333333333333333333333333333 33333************************************************************************************************4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444****************************************************************************

La rubia dirigía una mirada melancólica hacia el exterior, estaba inmersa en algunos asuntos de la corte y no había tiempo para nada.

-Te gustaría poder salir y ser libre, ¿no?... a veces yo siento lo mismo... pero debo cumplir las órdenes del rey.

-Princesa, ¿porqué no se toma unos días?

-18, tu mas que nadie sabe que no puedo... mi padre no hace nada por resolver los conflictos del reino, él solo piensa en la mejor manera de que me case con Vegeta... a veces lo detesto...-suspiró.

-No se que decirle... tal vez si hablaran, quizás su majestad cambie de opinión.

-No Aurora, ese señor no entiende razones... no le importa que yo sufra, a él solo le importa el poder a costa de lo que sea...¿sabes?, en momentos como este extraño tanto a Radtz...-pronunció mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir- lo extraño tanto...quisiera que todo fuera diferente.

La rubia sintió pena por ella, desde que recordaba nunca hubo un momento en el que ella la hubiese visto feliz por completo, siempre escondida y a la sombra de su padre, siempre reclusa de su propia vida.

Pero en Vegita Raditz también pensaba en ella, él nunca dejo de quererla y aunque trataba de hacerlo, no podía borrarla de su mente, la amaba de verdad.

-Alteza, debería dejar de seguir las ordenes de su padre y de la reina. Usted no quiere casarse con el príncipe Vegeta, no tiene sentido.

-Es que...hay algo que no sabes aun, es sobre Vegeta... ven, tomemos asiento en el sillón, necesito un pequeño descanso...-

-¿Es algo grave?

-Creo que sí... Mira, la reina ha descubierto algo, una posible bomba.

-¿Tan importante es?

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que Turles y Broly, los periodistas a los que mi padre compró para que divulgaran todos los rumores sobre Vegeta: los descubrieron discutiendo, discutiendo sobre una farsa, decían que el compromiso era falso, no se de que manera pero Vegeta ha comprado a su prometida, ni él a ama ni ella a él...

-Él se casará al final de cuentas con alguien a uien no ama.

-Exacto... Aurora, esto es demasiado, no se si pueda soportarlo... Zangya se encuentra del otro lado del Universo, ella lo ama y él a ella... se aman tanto... así como lo que siento por Raditz...

-¿No cree que ya es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz?

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Tal vez impidiendo que esa falsa boda se realice, no puede permitir que otros sufran lo que usted.

-Ya lo se... pero de que manera podría yo hacer algo.

-Supongo que ayudaría mucho la presencia de Zangya...-la princesa la miró con desconcierto, entonces le tomó las manos y le dedicó una mirada sincera.

-Aurora18... ¿estarías dispuesta a hacerme un favor?, es una misión sumamente importante...

A18 arqueó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza, sabia lo que era, sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba.

*************5555555555555555555555555555 55555************************************************************************************************6666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666******************************************************************************

-Es hora de volver, mujer.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Llevamos dos semanas en este lugar, yo también quisiera quedarme mas tiempo pero hay asuntos que tengo que resolver.

-Entiendo...-sonrió.

Se dispusieron a prepararlo todo para partir hacia Vegita al día siguiente, mientras ellos hacían eso, en el palacio ya todos estaban enterados sobre la próxima boda de Goku y Milk, ella estaba emocionada y ya buscaba vestido entre las mejores tiendas de Vegita. Incluso el rey al enterarse de tal acontecimiento decidió mandar a traer al padre de Milk.

La calma reinaba en esos días...

-¡Felicidades!, ¡que emoción!-exclamó Bulma mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amiga al llegar al palacio.

-Fue repentino, pero lindo... pero, di me, ¿cómo te fue con tu príncipe?

-Acompañame a mi habitación y te cuento todo. Lunch, tu también vienes-dijo jalando de la muñeca a su despistada amiga.

**************7777777777777777777777777777 7777777*********************************************************************************************8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888*****************************************************************************************

-¿Pero cómo que te casas Kakarotto?, ¿cuándo?, ¿porqué yo no lo sabía?

-Cálmate Vegeta n.n, lo que pasa es que desde que la vi... me gustó mucho y luego... solo hace falta verla un momento y descubrir lo especial que es *.*-dijo con corazones en los ojos.

-Kakarotto... jamás te había visto así de idiota, siempre lo eres, pero hoy has exagerado.

-Es el amor... el amor *.*

-¿Cuándo será la boda?

-Cuanto antes mejor, no quiero que pase un segundo mas sin poder tenerla a mi lado, ya sabes... quiero besarla y si no me caso nunca podré hacerlo

-Me estas tratando de decir que tú y ella nunca... ya sabes... han, estado...?

-¡Ni pensarlo!, ella es una chica decente, dice que eso solo lo haremos cuando estemos casados... es tan maravillosa *.*

-Jajaja, ¿estas hablando en serio Kakarotto?, jajajaja, ver para creer... si yo estuviera en tu lugar desde el principio hubiera...

-¡Vegeta!-interrumpió- ...es que ella apenas me ha permitido tutearla...

-Espero que la boda sea pronto, porque de lo contrario te dará un ataque de ansiedad jajaja-se burló el príncipe.

****************9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 **************************************************************0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000*****************************************************************************************************************

Bulma estaba contenta con la noticia y con su situación actual al lado de Vegeta, era como un cuento de hadas. Las chicas, los señores Brief y Krilin estaban en el jardín trasero observando como entrenaba la élite, Bulma se dirigió al palacio, quería tomar algunas fotografías y regresó por la cámara.

-Bulma, querida...-la detuvo esa voz tan elegante en el corredor.

-Majestad... ¿cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien querida, supongo que tu también.

-Por supuesto.

-Claro, solo espero no extrañes a nadie.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A nada en particular cariño, nada en particular...-dijo mientras de alejaba. Bulma quedó confundida y decidió olvidarlo, no deseaba que esas simples palabras arruinaran su tranquilidad. Justo al entrar a la habitación sonó su teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Bulma... soy yo de nuevo

-Yamcha, deja de llamarme...-dijo dispuesta a colgar.

-¡No, no!, ¡por favor no cuelgues!-suplicó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Volver contigo.

-Ya te dije que eso no es posible, yo amo a otro hombre y me casaré con él.

-Aunque te cases, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a quererte y siempre estaré pensando en ti. Pase lo que pase siempre te voy a apoyar...

-Yamcha, basta, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, lo digo en serio. Pierdes tu tiempo, deberías buscar a alguna chica que te aprecie y te ofrezca lo que yo no puedo darte.

Ambos colgaron, Bulma solo negó con la cabeza y prefirió buscar la cámara, pero Yamcha, por su parte, realizó otra llamada a Vegita.

-¿Le has dicho lo que te he indicado?

-Así es majestad, al pie de la letra.

-Muy bien muchacho, no te conozco aún pero ya empiezas a caerme bien...-sonrió con malicia la mujer.

***************************************0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000************************************************1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111**************************************************************************************************

''Debo solucionar todo esto, debo... debo reparar todo el daño que he hecho... debo reparar el sufrimiento que le causé a Zangya... debo arreglarlo...''pensaba Misa con preocupación e inundada con sus culpas, de pie frente a la ventana.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz

Recuerden que el capi anterior, el narrado por Zangya fue uno especial, porque el anterior oficial fue el 14.

No se les olvide visitar mi página:

**_ JosieFanficsydemas_**


	17. The wedding date

Los preparativos para la boda iban a ritmo acelerado, Kakarotto y Milk cada día estaban más contentos, en un par de semanas estaba prevista la ceremonia.

-Solo falta elegir el color de las flores...-dijo Lunch (la buena) mientras revisaba una lista.

-¿Qué color creen que quede bien?-inquirió la novia.

-Mmmm... ¿cómo te gustaría que quedara?-dijo Bulma.

-Pues... algo como... es que también quisiera que le gustará a mi Kakarotto, aunque él nunca opina...

-Tal vez el marrón y celeste, esos colores quedarían bien-sugirió Lunch.

-¡Tienes razón Lunch!, esa es una buena idea, un estilo clásico pero moderno, la mezcla de humano y saiyajin-dijo Bulma.

-Si, ¡claro!, puedo imaginarlo, se verá maravilloso-concluyó Milk con la mirada iluminada.

Mientras tanto, en los campos de entrenamiento Kakarotto no dejaba de hablar de los maravillosa que era su futura esposa.

-...ya la imagino, me va a sorprender cuando se vaya acercando al altar... ¡seguramente es una gran cocinera!, ¡ahhh ya quiero probar su comida!, ¡es una chica maravillosa!-decía con emoción, Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa se miraban con cansancio, él guerrero no dejaba de sacar el tema a cada momento.

-¡Ya basta Kakarotto!, nos tienes cansados con tu prometida...-Kakarotto lo volteó a ver con cara de niño regañado- no lo tomes a mal hermanito, pero creo que deberias dejar de hablar tanto de mi cuñada, solo... dejala descansar un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Raditz n.n

-Aghh... esto es patético...-resopló Vegeta.

-Alteza, tenga un poco de paciencia, este muchacho está enamorado... ahhh, aún recuerdo cuando era joven y estaba enamorado-intervino Nappa en tono nostálgico.

-¡Verdad que es maravilloso!-dijo Goku acercándose a Nappa.

-¡Si!, y aún estoy en la búsqueda de una bella dama que sea mi compañera...-respondió Nappa con corazones en los ojos.

-Aghh...lo repito, patético...

-¡Ay Vegeta!, tú deberías entenderme, porque tu tambien estás enamorado n.n

-Ash...-gruñó sonrojado- no digas tonterías...

-¿Acaso no amas a Bulma?

-¡Pero por supueso que sí!, ¡que pregunta mas tonta!-respondió rápidamente, Raditz y Nappa lo voltearon a ver boquiabiertos, no estaban acostumbrados a escucharlo decir semejante cosa. Al notar las miradas sobre su persona, decidió darles la espalda con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-Jejeje, veo que te trae loquito n.n

-¡Ya cállate Kakarotto!-refunfuñó con el rostro enrojecido.

Para el anochecer Buma ya se había dado un baño y estaba untándose crema corporal. Desde el regreso a Vegita no habían estado juntos, tal vez un par de besos pero no como en Voltrex, ambos se extrañaban.

Continuó y luego se cepilló el cabello. Se distrajo un momento con alguno de los detalles de la boda, recordó que faltaba elegir el vestido de las damas de honor, no se dio cuenta cuando su príncipe entró a la habitación.

Él la observó con una sonrisa de medio lado, se acercó y roso con la yema de sus dedos la piel desnuda de los hombros de su prometida. Era save y cálida.

-¡Vegeta...!-exlamó con sorpresa- no te esperaba-sonrió- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, ¿acaso no puedo ver a mi prometida?

-Por supuesto que puedes-dándole un beso y dejando caer la bata que cubriá su desnudez.

-Te extrañé...-susurró ella mietras permanecían abrazados bajo las sábanas.

-Yo tambien...-respondió con suavidad.

-Le tengo malas noticias, joven Yamcha.

-¿Qué sucede majestad?

-Vegeta pasó la noche en el cuartode Bulma. ¿No se supone que ella lo ama a usted?

-¡Maldición!, ¡debe de ser una mentira!, tal vez solo fue para que nadie sospeche que es una farsa, ¡sí eso debede ser!

-Espero que tenga suerte, porque no queda mucho tiempo: mi esposo, el rey Vegeta, no tardará en pedir a Vegeta una fecha para la boda y seguramente será pronto.

-No se preocupe, majestad, solo necesito hablar con ella...

-Bien Yamcha... ahora hace falta sembrar la duda en Vegeta...

-¿Cúal es el plan?

-Tú le llamarás en 10 minutos... le dirás lo que te he dicho y... bueno, ya veremos.

Las cosas pasaron tal como dijo la reina: Yamcha le habló Bulma y le rogó como siempre, la reina por su parte, detuvo a Vegeta en los pasillos, él iba directo a la habitación con Bulma. Con el tiempo suficiente Vegeta regresó a la alcoba y encontró a Bulma hablando por teléfono con su exnovio.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Es Yamca, no me deja en paz...-dijo cubriendo el micrófono del teléfono, Vegeta lo tomó y contestó.

-...te amo y se que...

-¡Mira insecto habla Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, y te exijo que dejes de molestar a MI mujer de una buena vez si no quieres morir hecho puré con mis propias manos!-espetó molesto.

-¡Lo sé todo Vegeta, Bulma me lo ha dicho, lo de ustedes es solo una farsa!-vociferó Yamcha antes de colgar. La expresión de Vegeta cambió totalmente y le dirigió una mirada de descepción a Bulma.

-Que... ¿Qué ocurre, Vegeta?, ¿qué pasa?-inquirió dubitativa.

-Dímelo tú... o mejor le preguntaré a él, se ve que lo tienes al tanto de todo lo que sucede aquí.

-Vegeta, no tengo idea de lo que dices, es en serio, ¿qué te dijo ese idiota?-llevando su mano al rostro del saiyajin, quien no hizo mas que apartarla de inmediato.

-Fui un idiota... ¿fijarme en una humana ordinaria como tú?...-dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Buma lo dejó ir, no supo que hacer, debía encontrar la solución, era demasiado, así que acudió con la única persona que la podria ayudar: Kakarotto.

-No lo se, quizas... quizas ese sujeto llamado Yamcha le dijo algo que lo hizo enfadar.

-Es probable... ¿crees que deba buscarlo?

-Ah... ¡yo te acompaño!, es que... Vegeta enojado...

-De acuerdo.

Fueron a aquel lugar solitario en donde acostumbraba entrenar cuando estaba molesto, y ahi estaba: destruyendo todo a su paso y golpeando a un oponente invisible. Kakarotto se acercó a él y lograron hablar, claro, no sin antes pelear casi a muerte y terminar con la ropa hecha harapos.

-No dejes que suceda lo mismo que con Zangya...-esquivando un golpe.

-No...¡te metas Kakarotto!-lanzándole una esfera de energia.

-¡Cálmate yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa!-lanzándole un ataque que le lo hizo caer.

-Que... ¿qué...pretendes...Kakarotto?-cuestionó tirado en el suelo y con la voz entrecortada.

-Quiero que la dejes hablar, ella te ama, ella no quiere perderte. Te lo aseguro.

-Está...esta bien...Kakarotto...-dijo antes de caer inconciente.

A Bulma casi se le sale el corazón de la impresión al verlo semi-muerto, pero estaba bien. Lo llevaron a su habitación y mientras ella pasaba la noche curándolo y hablando, Vegeta recuperó la tranquilidad, recapacitó y olvidó el asunto.

La reina había fallado una vez mas.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el gran día: La boda de Kakarotto y Milk. El gran evento...

-Estoy muy nerviosa chicas... ¿de verdad me veo bien?-inquirió con ansiedad.

-Luces como un ángel-le respondió Lunch.

-Es más, hagamos pasar a tu papá, cuando veas su reacción te darás cuenta de que no mentimos.

-Señor, Milk está lista, ¿quiere pasar?-dijo Lunch abriendola puerta, Milk estaba de espaldas y en cuanto entró su padre se giró para verlo.

-Oh...-pronunció Ox Satan antes de comenzar a llorar.

-¡Papá!, ¡lo sabía, me veo horrible y no le voy a gustar a Kakarotto!

-Eres... eres idéntica a tu madre...-sollozó abrazándola- ¡mi pequeña se casa!, mi niña... awwww, te vez tan linda T.T

Padre e hija lloraron un momento, Bulma y Lunch sevieron obligadas a retocarle el maquillaje a la novia. Todo listo.

Por su parte Kakarotto estaba ansioso, caminaba de una la doa otro.

-¿Puedes parar de una maldita vez?-inquirió molesto Vegeta.

-¿Y si no viene?, ¿y si al final decide no casarse conmigo?...

-Hermano, relájate... ella te ama, ¿no?-intervino Raditz.

Kakarotto sonrió y comenzó a recordar el día anterior...

FLASH BACK

Ni siquiera entrenando podía calmarse, el nerviosismo estaba presente. Caminó por las calles de Vegita y no pudo evitar ir al balcón de Milk. Tocó levemente la ventana, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido que terminará por despertar al castillo entero.

-¿Kakarotto..?, ¿eres tu...?-inquirió adormilada.

-Si... discilpame Milk, lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir, pero el cansancio me venció... ¿quieres pasar?- dijo al notar que afuera estaba helando.

Entró y tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Es, es muy bonito tu cuarto-dijo él. Ella notó que estaba temblando levemente y sacó una mantita.

-Toma, debes cubrirte, no quiero suspender la boda por enfermedad-sonrió.

-Gracias...-acariciándole la mano.

-Ah... mira, no pienses que porque te deje entrar... ya sabes, además, mañana es la boda, no hay que esperar mucho.

-Milk... yo no pienso faltarte el respeto...

-Bueno...

-Oye... ¿en verdad me amas?, ¿en verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Kakarotto!-reprendió ella- ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas?

-Solo... solo respóndeme, por favor-imploró.

-Claro que te amo... jamás había sentido esto... nunca nadie había sido tan dulce conmigo. Eres tan lindo... ¿cómo no amarte?

-¿En serio?, ¿no te molesta que no sea un príncipe como Table o Vegeta?

-No, porque tú eres mi príncipe... mi dulce príncipe... no imagino casarme con otro que no seas tú. Te amo-respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo, lo siento...-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dije que te iba a respetar pero... no puedo...-dijo y acto seguido le arrancó un apasionado beso frances que la dejó sin aliento.

-Ka...kakaro...tto...-pronunció ella.

-Debo irme... nos vemos en la boda...-dijo antes de marcharse a casa.

FINAL DE FLASH BACK

-Tienes razón Raditz... ella me ama.

La ceremonia siguió su curso. Pronto apareció Milk del brazo de su padre (quien no dejaba de llorar y sujetaba un pañuelo).

-Calmate papá

-Mi pequeña... snif, que bonito...awww

-Mi Kakarotto se casa... awww, mipequeño-sollozaba Fasha desde su lugar.

-Ha crecido mi muchacho...-dijo Bardock en tono nostalgico.

Goku sonreía ampliamente, estaba fascinado, en verdad lucía hermosa en su vestido blanco.

Se colocó a su lado y todo comenzó. Bulma sonreia y a la vez le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a Vegeta, ella tambien estaba ansiosa por casarse con su príncipe.

Duante la recepción todo parecía normal, los novios fueron los últimos en llegar, demoraron porque los padres de Goku y el padre de Milk no se cansaban de tomar fotografías.

Bailaron una suave melodía y las mujeres suspiraban al ver la imagen de el par de enamorados.

-¡Alto ahí!- espetó aquella voz que hizo que todos los invitados voltearan a verla desconcertados.

-¿Quién es ella Kakarotto?-cuestionó la confundida novia sin separarse de él.

-Ah... -

-¿Porque viene a interrumpir nuestro baile?

-Creo saberlo... pero creéme, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Bulma volteó a ver a Vegeta y este no tuvo reacción alguna.

Continuará...


	18. Las vueltas de la vida

ÉSTE ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE LES ENCANTARÁ.

ES UNO DE LOS MAS... NO SE COMO LLAMARLO, SOLO LEAN.

Bien, este capítulo estará por así decirlo ''dividido'' en dos partes, ya que estará narrado primero por uno de los personajes (en primera persona) y después será el habitual narrador omnisciente (tercera persona).

Las vueltas de la vida

**Parte 1:**

No podía creerlo, en verdad, estaba demasiado indignada por su presencia. Por un momento llegué a pensar que jamás la volvería a ver y eso en verdad me tranquilizaba. Me costó trabajo no partirle la cara y arrancarle esos cabellos rosados.

''¡Él no la ama!, ¡solo va a casarse con ella porque el rey le exigió que se casara!, ¡no la ama y todo esto es una farsa que ha planeado para que no lo moleste el concejo!'' Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, ¿estaba hablando en serio?.

Ella dió un paso hacia atrás a verme casi en estado catatónico.

-Misa... ¿es en serio?-dije con calma y voz quebradiza.

-Si... he venido a explicarte todo y a pedirte disculpas... aunque se que no tengo perdón, yo...yo he sido obligada por mi padre, porque el no quiere que yo me case conRaditz, jamás permitirá que yo sea feliz y no voy a dejar que Vegeta y tu corran conla misma suerte-dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Despues de dos años decidiste abrir la boca?, ¿acaso pensabas esperar más tiempo?, ¿¡por qué no lo hiciste antes!?-exiji fúrica.

-Yo... ¡por favor Zangya!, ¡yo fui obligada!, ¡él iba a matar a Raditz!, yo no podía... hacer nada, porque lo amo... Así que preferí callar y obedecer...-dijo antes de derrumbarse por completo.

-Es... ¿eso es cierto?, ¿iban a matar a Raditz?

-Mi padre no tiene escrúpulos, a mi padre ya no le interesa nada, ni siquiera mi felicidad, él solo busca tomar parte en la corona de Vegita... a mi nunca meha importado eso... al principio me obligaba con lastimar de alguna manera a mi pueblo y fuera quitándo privilegios o sacándo de sus viviendas a los necesitados. Pero cuando se enteró de lo mio con Raditz... me dio un ultimatum: o conquistaba a Vegeta o mataba a Raditz...

-¿La reina lo sabe?

-No lo se, ella le pone pero a todas. Quiere que Vegeta se case con la mujer que ella desee, y justamente está en desacuerdo con este matrimonio.

-¿Porqué me envió a este planeta hace un año?, pudo haberme dejado en Luntuer...

-Vegeta te buscó durante un año. Él recorrió toda la región y alfinal dió con Luntuer, la reina estaba al tanto de cada sitio y en cuanto lo supo te envió el mensaje, Vegeta ya había estado aquí así queno habría problema.

-Esa mujer es una...

-Se que no es lo correcto, pero ante todo es... no lo se, a estas alturas creo que nadie es peor que mi padre. Él se ha encargado de asesinar a todo hombre interesado en mi... a Raditz le dió una paliza, por suerte sigue con vida...

Hablamos largo y tendido, al final comprendí todo. Decidomos volver a Vegita, ella escuchó que habría una boda ala que su padre y por supuesto ella, habían sido invitados por mero compromiso. Si ibamos a desenmascarar al padre de Misa y a destapar la verdad era preciso hacerlo con testigos.

Abordamos su nave y fuimos directo nuestro destino. La verdad es que aun tenía mis dudas, pero decidí arriesgarme.

***********************/******************************************/************************

Al fin. Ahí estábamos. Las manos me sudaban y las piernas metemblaban, sentí como si tuviera arritmia o algún otro mal cardiaco.

-Debemos ocultarnos un momento, para poder salir cuando todos tengan su atencion en el centro del lugar-dijo Misa con voz temblorosa, sin duda alguna ella tambien estaba nerviosa.

-¿Tu padre ha venido?

-Así es... la boda es de Kakarotto, el hermano de... Raditz-dijo pronunciando la última parte casi en suspiro. Pero al parecer ella estaba más nerviosa que yo, temblaba como si fuese gelatina.

-Tranquila...-dije tomando su mano- estamos juntas en esto.

-Si...-sonriendo. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreir de forma dulce.

Una suave melodía comenzo y el anfitrion anuncio que era hora de que los novios bailaran, la típica tradición de todas las bodas.

-Creo que es el momento de que lo hagamos-dijo Misa.

-¿Entro ahora?

-No, primero entro yo y les digo todo, luego... yo te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, era mas cómodo para mi entrar despues, no estaba lista para hablar aún.  
Ella entró en escena y pude escuchar desde mi escondite como los invitados repetían al unísono un ''¡oh...!''.

**Parte 2:**

Durante la recepción todo parecía normal, los novios fueron los últimos en llegar, demoraron porque los padres de Goku y el padre de Milk no se cansaban de tomar fotografías.

Bailaron una suave melodía y las mujeres suspiraban al verla imagen de el par de enamorados.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo aquella voz que hizo que todos los invitados voltearan desconcertados.

-¿Quién es ella Kakarotto?-cuestionó la confundida novia sin separarse de él.

-Ah... -

-¿Porque viene a interrumpir nuestro baile?

-Creo saberlo... pero creéme, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Bulma volteó a ver a Vegeta y este no tuvo reacción alguna.

*************************/*******************************/**********/  
En otro lugar de Vegita, una nave había aterrizado. Procedente de la Tierra, sí, Yamcha había llegado. Iba a utilizar su último recurso para recuperar a Bulma, ya no estaba tan convencido de tener éxito pero él necesitaba intentarlo una vez más antes de rendirse.

Se escabullió como pudo entre los invitados, nadie sospechó y nadie lo vió, solo la reina sabía de su llegada.

Encontró la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Bulma cuando ella regresó a su habitación para tomar su abrigo.

-Hola...-pronunció con temor al verla en el pasillo.

-¡Yamcha!, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Lo siento, necesitaba verte y...

-¡Y nada!, ¡lárgate, ya te dije que al que amo es a Vegeta y... y no puedes estar aquí o te matarán!

-Por favor, ¡cásate conmigo!

-¡No y no insistas más con lo mismo!, ¡es demasiado arriesgado que estes aquí!-finalizó la peliazul.

''Entonces... supongo que es hora de...rendirme...''pensó con tristeza al verla alejarse.

Ella regresó rápidamente a la recepción, pero Yamcha permaneció en los jardines, caminando y tratando de encontrar otra forma de convencerla de su amor. Iluso.

Para ese momento la pareja estaba bailando las primeras notas de una suave melodía, claro, antes de que el momento fuera interrumpido, ahora: TODAS las miradas se centraron en Misa, quien había entrado temerosa pero una vez ahí el valor volvió.

-Lo siento mucho...-dijo en voz baja a los novios desconcertados- revelaré un bomba, vayan a tomar asiento-dijo, Milk frunció el ceño dispuesta a contestar pero Kakarotto le cubrió la boca y la arrastró hacia una mesa. Misa agradeció el gesto.

-¿Misa, qué rayos te acurre?-inquirió el rey Vegeta. El padre de Misa no parecía impresionado, mostraba una actitud serena.

-¡Esto no debe continuar!, ¡he venido a decir toda la verdad!... lo siento mucho reina Gweneire... ¡Vegeta nunca ha sido afeminado!, ¡mi padre fue el que inventó todo y le pagó a Broly y a Turles para que divulgaran el rumor!, ¡todo para que Vegeta se fuera obligado a contraer nupcias conmigo... porque esa era la única manera de salvar la economía de nuestro planeta y de tomar poder en la corona de Vegita...-

-Lo sabía, siempre lo supe...-dijo Vegeta con serenidad yuna sonrisa de lado.

-Porque... esto es una farsa... ¡Esta mujer nunca quizo casarse con Vegeta!-señalando a Bulma y dirigiéndose a los presentes- ¡ello hicieron un trato!: él la salvaba a ella y a su familia y ella a cambio se casaba con él!

-¡Detente Misa!- exigió Vegeta poniéndose de pie de inmediato, Bulma solo negaba con la cabeza y se cubría la boca, aun sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

-¡No, porque aún falta más!, ¡a mi me obligaron a seducirte en contra de mi voluntad haciendo que me sacrificara de estar al lado del hombre al que realmente amo!-señalando a un Raditz sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Misa...-pronunció Raditz con una sonrisa.

-¡De ninguna manera lo permitiré!- gritó el padre de Misa- ¡ya cállate Misa!-ordenó yendo hacia donde ella estaba y jalándola del brazo con violencia.

-¡No me voy a callar!, ¡tengo mucho que decir!

-¡Padre pasaron cosas pero al final Bulma y yo si queremos casarnos!, ¡ya no es una farsa, es real nuestro compromiso!-habló Vegeta, pero el rey le ignoró.

-¡Sácala de aquí!-imploró la reina. Misa aún forcejeaba con su padre.

-¡Alto ahí!. Este es mi reino, estamos en mi planeta y por lo tanto: yo decido cuando se va a marchar. Misa, continúa por favor-dijo el rey Vegeta con serenidad, los presentes cuchicheaban cada vez mas alto. El padre de Misa la soltó y regresó a su lugar, el cuchicheo se volvio mas fuerte- ¡Silencio todos!-ordenó con voz grave, logrando así que todos callaran- ahora sí, continúa.

-Siempre he amado a Rditz, y... y mi padre se aprovechó de eso para que yo sedujera a Vegeta... ¡todo es una maldita mentira!...-tomó aire-Me alejaron de Raditz... ¡al igual que la reina se encargó de alejar a Vegeta de Zangya!, ¡se deshizo de ella con gran facilidad!-Vegeta automáticamente volteó a ver a su madre.

-Es... ¿es cierto eso madre?- inquirió con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Yo solo quería alejarla de ti porque no era de nuestra clase!

-No... ¡Nooooooo!, ¡lo arruinaste todo!-dijo totalmente molesto y tomándola por los hombros- ¿Por qué madre...?

-Hijo yo...-pronunció con un hilo de voz, pero Vegeta la dióla espalda.

-Vegeta...-pronunció Bulma tomándole la mano. Él le besó las manos y se separó de ella para volver a encararse con su madre.

-¿Mataste a la mujer que amaba solo por... la clase social?-dijo con desden y un poco de ironía.  
Bulma bajó la vista en silencio, Lunch y Krilin se acercaron y la tomaron de las manos en clara señal de apoyo moral.

-Ella no me mató...-pronunció con voz firme y decidida: Zangya.

Todos se llevaron las manos a la boca. Vegeta la miró y después volteó a ver Bulma, quien estaba a punto de sucumbir al llanto, no sabia que decir.

-Ella me envió a Luntuer-dijo señalando a la reina, nadie se atrevió a reprenderla por tal osadía-hicieron todo justo el día en que fuiste enviado a aquella misión con Table. Estarías todo un día lejos de aquí y no tendrias posibilidades de encontrarme a tiempo...

-Y cuando supo que ibas a llegar a buscarla en ese lugar la mandó a un planeta que ya habías visitado para que no se cruzaran sus caminos!, la amenazamos con matar a su familia... así fue como la convencimos de marcharse...-agregó Misa con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Madre...

-Pero no culpes a tu madre, al fin y al cabo ella solo hizo lo que consideró mejor para ti dada tu condición como príncipe heredero al trono-dijo Zangya de forma compasiva.

-¡Pero yo te juró que jamás fue mi intención lastimarla!-dirigiéndose a Vegeta- ¡Zangya, nunca tuve pensado lastimar a tu familia, solo quería presionarte, solo eso!-volteando a ver a la chica- ¡Perdoname, por favor perdóname!-imploro con desespero.

-Lo sé majestad, no tiene nada de que disculparse. A pesar de que sufrí mucho lejos de Vegeta, ni a mi familia ni a mi nos falto nada, vivimos muy bien.

-A final lo logró majestad... él nose casará con Bulma...-pronunció Misa con más tranquilidad.

El rey negaba con la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro antes de tomar la palabra.

-Bulma, hija mia, ¿esto es...?

-Lo siento mucho majestad...-pronunció con desdén la peliazul.

-Vegeta, nunca fue mi intención alejarme-dijo Zangya acercándose, pero él dio un paso atras.

-¿Entonces ustedes no se aman?-volvió a preguntar el rey- ¿no habrá boda...?, no habrá nada... todo fue una farsa...

-No lo se. Después de esto...¿Vegeta?-dijo Bulma.

-Padre, es que, pasaron tantas cosas y...

-Creo que será mejor que yo regrese a la Tierra... Zangya está aquí y...-pronunció con gran dificultad.

-No, Bulma...

-¡Decidánse!... ¿Habrá una boda?-exigió el rey atrayendo todas las miradas de nuevo.

-La habrá porque la verdadera novia ha vuelto...-pronunció Bulma.

Todos corearon un ''¡Ahh...!''

-Bulma...yo...-trató de decir Vegeta.

-Se que nunca la dejaste de amar y lo acepto.

-Bulma, espera...

-¿La amas?-inquirió con la esperanza de una respuesta negativa.

-Yo...

-Vegeta, ¿Aún la amas?, ¿o solo me mentiste y me usaste para olvidarla?-inquirió con firmeza.

-Mira Bulma, no te utilicé nunca, por que yo en verdad te...-deteniendo sus palabras en elaire y luego volteando a ver a Zangya, viendo ese rostro al que tanto amó. Esos sentimientos revivieron y comenzaron a competir con lo que ahora estaba sientiendo por Bulma.

-¿Si?

-Yo...yo... yo te...-la gente le lanzó una mirada expectante- esto no es fácil...en verdad yo...-Bulma estalló en llanto.

-No digas nada...-respondio sintiendose avergonzada, las miradas le quemaban la piel- Majestad, fue un placer conocerlo... Vegeta, espero que sean felices...-concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Acto seguidó salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, seguida por sus padres, Lunch, Krilin y Milk.

-¡Bulma...!-le gritó Vegeta en un débil intento por detenerla. Permaneció estático.

Desesperado por la actitud blanda de su hijo, el rey se acercó y lo tomó con rudeza por elcuello del saco.

-¡Al menos di algo con un demonio!-exigió, pero Vegeta se limitó a negar con la cabeza- Si en verdad la amas nola pierdas, ¡no a ella!- imploró el soberano.

Zangya observó la escena con dolor.

-Zangya... yo...-pronunció Vegeta. Ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

*********************************ddddddddddddddddddddddddd****************ddddddddddddddddd

Ya saben, comenten y no los haré esperar tanto.

:))

(Disculpen la ortografía, despues lo repararé)


	19. ¡Olvídate de mi!

Espero les guste y mil disculpas por tardar tanto, en verdad, he de admitir que fue una majadería la demora, pero aquí me tienen de nuevo.

Igual he de avisarles que el martes vuelvo a clases y bueno, de antemano decir que puede que demore en subir capítulo, pero también puede que no, solo les estoy avisando por si llego a tardar.

Gracias y disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado hacerlo.

**Canciones:**

_Illegal_- Shakira ft Carlos Santana  
_Rolling in the deep_- Versión Glee cast (esta versión es la mas adecuada, está cantada por un hombre y una mujer)  
_LA OTRA_- BENNY IBARRA & EDITH MARQUEZ  
_Hasta que me olvides_- Luis Miguel

¡Olvídate de mi!

_-Vegeta, ¿Aún la amas?, ¿o solo me mentiste y me usaste para olvidarla?-inquirió con firmeza._

_-Mira Bulma, no te utilicé nunca, por que yo en verdad te...-deteniendo sus palabras en el aire y luego volteando a ver a Zangya, viendo ese rostro al que tanto amó. Esos sentimientos revivieron y comenzaron a competir con lo que ahora estaba sintiendo por Bulma._

_-¿Si?_

_-Yo...yo... yo te...-la gente le lanzó una mirada expectante- esto no es fácil...en verdad yo...-Bulma estalló en llanto._

_-No digas nada...-respondió sintiéndose avergonzada, las miradas le quemaban la piel- Majestad, fue un placer conocerlo... Vegeta, espero que sean felices...-concluyó con un hilo de voz._

_Acto seguidó salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, seguida por sus padres, Lunch, Krilin y Milk._

_-¡Bulma...!-le gritó Vegeta en un débil intento por detenerla. Permaneció estático._

_Desesperado por la actitud blanda de su hijo, el rey se acercó y lo tomó con rudeza por elcuello del saco._

_-¡Al menos di algo con un demonio!-exigió, pero Vegeta se limitó a negar con la cabeza- Si en verdad la amas nola pierdas, ¡no a ella!- imploró el soberano._

_Zangya observó la escena con dolor._

_-Zangya... yo...-pronunció Vegeta. Ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa._

***************eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww*****************************qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqq**************************************************************************************************************

En cuanto su amiga se acercó se arrojo a abrazarse de ella instintivamente, se sentía como una niña desprotegida, solo deseaba llegar a la Tierra y asimilarlo todo.

_Who would have thought_  
_That you could hurt me_  
_The way you've done it?_  
_So deliberate, so determined_

-Bulma... tranquila-decía Milk mientras Bulma sollozaba abrazada a ella y mojando un poco con sus lágrimas aquel vestido blanco.

-Soy una estúpida Milk...-sollozo. Milk le hizo una señal a los otros para que la dejaran a solas con ella.

-No... tu no eres ninguna estúpida, en todo caso él es el único idiota, ¿entendido?-viéndole a los ojos.

-Eso creo...

-Toma., sécate esas lágrimas.

-Me voy Milk. Quiero olvidar todo esto...

_And since you have been gone_  
_I bite my nails for days and hours_  
_And question my own questions on and on_

-Te entiendo, pero debes de tranquilizarte, creo que Vegeta va a...

-Yamcha está aquí, en Vegita-interrumpió, Milk frunció el ceño.

-No, ¡no Bulma!, no voy a permitir que cometas este error, ¡no asi!. Cualquiera, lo digo en serio, cualquiera que eligieras no me opondría, pero te conozco y se que tus intenciones en este momento son irte con él y casarte, ¿y sabes qué?, eso realmente te hará ver com una estúpida. Porque él nunca te supo valorar...

_So tell me now, tell me now_  
_Why you're so far away_  
_When I'm still so close_

-¿Cómo sabes que me pienso casar con él?

-Krillin me contó que Yamcha te iba a pedir matrimonio. Y no es la solución, si no es con Vegeta, hay muchos hombres, no por eso tienes que caer con ese idiota que te tuvo cinco años y nunca te supo valorar. No lo hagas por favor, no puedes decirdirlo hoy, estas muy dolida, espera, al menos unos dias.

-¿Esperar?... ¡he esperado toda mi vida!, ¡ya no quiero estar sola!, ¡estoy harta!, ¡al menos...él no ama a otra!... y Vegeta... ¿viste como la miraba?... ¡la odio!, ¡y lo odio a él!-protestó entre sollozos y sumamente dolida, acto seguido comenzo a correr.

_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"_  
_You said you would love me until you die_  
_And as far as I know you're still alive, baby_  
_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"_  
_I'm starting to believe _  
_it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart_

-¡Espera Bulma!-le dijo Milk saliendo tras ella, pero mientras corría uno de sus tacones se dobló y cayó al suelo-¡Espera, voy tras de ti!-le grito mientras se levantaba, pero ya era tarde, no la alcanzaría con un pie lastimado. Solo se dejó caer en en suelo y revisó su pie.

-Milk, ¿qué pasó?-inquirió Goku al encontrarla en el pasto y ayudándola a levantarse.

-No pude alcanzarla, Kakarotto. Me lastimé el pie al correr y...

-Te cargaré e iremos volando por ella.

-No, Bulma necesita estar sola. Creo que es mejor dejarlo todo así.

-De acuerdo... pero vamos a que te revisen el pie.

-Si...

Pero Bulma ya había encontrado la nave en la que Yamcha llegó.Dudó un poco, pero la imagen de Vegeta junto a Zangya invadió su mente y simplemente decidió entrar al lugar, no sin antes limpiar su rostro del llanto derramado.

_I tried so hard to be attentive_  
_To all you wanted_  
_Always supportive, always patient_  
_What did I do wrong?_  
_I'm wondering for days and hours_  
_It's here, it isn't here where you belong_

-¿Bulma?...-inquirió el beisbolista al verla entrar.

-Yamcha...

-Co...¿cómo supiste dónde estaba la nave?

-No, no lo se... oye...-se apresuró a decir con ansiedad.

_Anyhow, anyhow_  
_I wish you both all the best_  
_I hope you get along_

-Espera, tranquila, ¿estas bien?-dijo al notar su estado.

-¡Estoy bien Yamcha!, ¡solo quiero regresar a la Tierra!... extraño mi hogar.

-Bulma... quiero que sepas que yo en verdad te amo, y... y yo vine a este planeta porque...

_But you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"_  
_You said you would love me until you die_  
_And as far as I know you're still alive, baby_  
_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"_  
_I'm starting to believe _  
_it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart_

-No necesito saberlo-interrumpió- Porque la verdad ya se sabe, lo mio con Vegeta es...una farsa.

-Lo sabia...-sonrió ampliamente y abrazándola- yo te amo y no quiero volver a perderte.

-¡Vámonos Yamcha!, ¡vámonos pronto de aquí!-dijo con una sonrisa fingida y bastante acelerada.

-Espera, espera, toma un poco de aire cariño. Mira, iré a decirle al piloto que ya podemos irnos y bueno, mientras tú esperame aquí-señalandole un cómodo asiento- ¿de acuerdo?

-Si...

-Oye, ¿tus padres no vendrán?, creo que deberíamos esperarlos...

-¡No!, ¡no y de ninguna manera!

-¿Qué?-inquirió con desconcierto.

-Digo... ellos permanecerán unos dias mas y yo quisiera evitar a la prensa local, ¿comprendes?

-Claro, entonces... yo... iré a ver al piloto preciosa-dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"_  
_You said you would love me until you die_  
_And as far as I know you're still alive, baby_  
_You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"_  
_I'm starting to believe _  
_it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart_

_Open heart_  
_Open heart_  
_It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart_

**********xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx***********

-Zangya... yo... siento mucho lo que ha sucedido.

-Vegeta, no es tu culpa- acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo. En esose acercó la madre de Vegeta.

-Zangya, hijo yo... -

-Madre, no quiero hablar contigo ahora... -dijo dándole la espalda.

- Zangya...-pronuncio la mujer con mirada desesperada y cara empapada en llanto.

-Yo la escucho alteza-dijo Zangya, Vegeta se apartó de ellas.

Caminó unos segundos y en ese momento algo dentro de él despertó y sin más alzó al vuelo siguiendo el ki de Bulma.

************zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ****************

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se abriera la puerta de la nave.

Y ahí estaba, era él, frente a ella, con una expresión diferente a cualquier otra, su rostro mostraba dolor, sus ojos le rogaban, le pedían una oportunidad.

-Vegeta...- pronunció con un hilo de voz.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch,_  
_It's bringing me out the dark_  
_Finally I can see your crystal clear_  
_Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

-Yo... no te vayas por favor, se que... esto no es fácil para mi, Bulma tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado y... no se que pensar o sentir. Nosotros sentimos lo mismo y...

-Tu la amas... y aunque me duela eso dificilmente podré cambiarlo. Yo no soy poderosa, ni guerrera, soy débil y... y solo soy una intrusa.

-¡No!, tu nunca serás una intrusa.

-Fue un errror, yo fui demasiado irresponsable... sabía que esto no era real pero... pero no pude evitar sentirme tan atraída hacia ti... un príncipe...

_See how I leave with every piece of you_  
_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

-No, Bulma no. Yo, yo se que, no, no fue un error. Por algo pasó todo esto, porque es real-acercándose a ella y tomandole las manos.

Ella se dejó perder una vez mas en esos ojos y se acercó para rosar esos labios.

-Bulma, ya todo... ¿hola?-dijo Yamcha interrumpiendo lo que hubiera sido el último beso, ellos se separaron al instante, Yamcha no notó nada - Amor, ¿este es Vegeta?-inquirió.

-Eh... sí... él es Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, el hombre con el que... me iba a casar...

-Gusto en conocerlo, príncipe-extendiendo la mano.

-Vegeta, él... él es Yamcha, mi exnovio-dijo sin dejar de ver a Vegeta, él solo estrechó brevemente la mano de su rival.

-Es un honor conocerlo. Por un momento llegué a pensar que realmente estaban enamorados, por suerte no es así-dijo sonriente. Ambos se miraron con incomodidad. -¿Se estaban despidiendo?, en ese caso, volveré con el capitán para que hablen tranquilos-dijo despreocupadamente.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch,_  
_And it's bring me out the dark_

-Yo... esto, te pertenece-sacando una cajita negra rectangular de terciopelo: eran las joyas que había usado durante el baile.

-Son... las piedras mas preciadas en Vegita-pronunció asombrada-no, son tuyas, no puedo tomarlas.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling_  
_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart and soul_  
_And you played it_  
_To the beat_

-Cuando las compré... yo las elegí para mi futura esposa.

-Entonces le pertenecen a Zangya.

-La única mujer que estaba en mi mente eras tú. No puedo tener esto en mi poder estando apartado de ti.

-¿Porqué haces esto?

-No te vayas. Te lo pido. Esto es muy difícil para mi.

_Baby I have no story to be told_  
_But I've heard one of you_  
_And I'm gonna make your head burn_  
_Think of me in the depths of your despair_  
_Making a home down there_  
_It Reminds you of the home we shared_

-Vuelve con Zangya Vegeta. Si en verdad me amaras... creo que debes aclarar lo que sientes, ¿la amas?

-Bulma...

-Solo responde.

-No lo se...

-Entiendo-dijo secamente.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling_  
_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart and soul_  
_And you played it_  
_To the beat_

-Acéptalo...-entregándole la caja.

-De acuerdo...

_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart and soul_  
_And you played it_  
_To the beat_

-Entonces...

-Esta es la despedida, Vegeta. Me iré y espero que seas muy feliz al lado de ella.

-Bulma...-dijo antes de fundirse con ella en un profundo abrazo.

_Throw your soul through every open door_  
_Count your blessings to find what you look for_  
_Turned my sorrow into treasured gold_  
_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

-Eres libre de estar con quien desees... dejame ir por favor, solo deja que me marche.

-Adios-dijo dándo media vuelta.

_We could have had it all_  
_We could have had it all_  
_It all, it all it all,_  
_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart and soul_  
_And you played it_  
_To the beat_

-Me casaré con Yamcha...-dijo ella. Él no respondió, solo cerró los puños y bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos un instante y se marchó.

_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart and soul_  
_And you played it_  
_To the beat_

****************qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqqqqq**************tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tt********************************eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*********************************************************

Y desde ese momento los días se volvieron lárgos y sórdidos. Tan faltos de alma, tan faltos de todo.

Yamcha le entregó un anillo de compromiso en cuanto llegaron a la Tierra, Bulma simplemente lo acepto sin un gramo de entusiasmo.

Estaba demasiado dolida como para mostrar felicidad por esa boda. Para colmo ninguno de sus amigos estaba en la Tierra: Milk de luna de miel, Krilin y Lunch con sus respectivas parejas, sus padres eran los únicos que estaban ahí.

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien que nos casemos pronto?

-Entre mas pronto mejor Yamcha, entre más pronto mejor...

-¿En serio?, wow, no pensé que estuvieras interesada en que nos casáramos tan pronto. Digo, pensé que tal vez tu quisieras esperar un año.

-¿Y volverme mas vieja?-dijo con acritud.

-Bueno, amor, vamos, a ti los años no te causan nada y somos jóvenes.

-No, estoy envejeciendo... no quiero estar sola-pronunció con la voz quebrada.

-Eh... vamos, no llores cariño-dijo abrazándola- cielos, lo siento, soy un idiota...

-Sabes que... disculpame, pero será mejor que te vayas... quiero estar solo por hoy.

-Entiendo. ¿Estarás bien?, ¿no quieres nada?

-Solo déjame sola por favor.

-Bien, te veo luego-inclinándose para besarla en la boca pero ella evadió el beso volteando hacia un lado- Bien...-pronunció rendido y dándole solo un beso en la frente.

Una vez que se marchó, Bulma comenzo a llorar desesperadamente.

**************rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**********yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy************************************************************uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu************************************************************

Y en Vegita...

_Yo se, que a nuestro amor le falta algo, _  
_Una palabra, algun detalle, una caricia, una esperanza _  
_Para seguir y recrear nuestro destino_

-A mi no me engañas, te conosco y se que estas triste desde que esa mujer se fue-pronunció Zangya acercándose a Vegeta quien permanecía estando en lo alto de una montaña.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Aprendí a sentir el ki...

-No estoy triste, solo quería estar tranquilo... hay demasiado revuelo por lo que ha sucedido.

-La amas...

-Zangya, no empecemos, ya te dije lo que ha pasado.

-Vegeta. Se que no fue culpa de ninguno de nosotros. Estoy al tanto de todo, y se que enamoraste de ella, aunque me duela debo aceptarlo.

-Zangya, no digas nada de eso-tomandola por el mentón y besándola- ¿ves la realidad?-dijo una vez que sus labios se separaron.

_Yo se, que la ternura se ausento del dia a dia, _  
_Y la conquista se perdio por la costumbre, _  
_Nuestra ilusion se confundio con la rutina. _  
_Mas tambien se, _  
_Que es otro amor que mueve todos mis sentidos _  
_Es otra piel a que acelera mis latidos _  
_Es otra mi inquietud _  
_Es la otra no eres tu_

-Si... no es lo mismo. Antes sentía que me amabas, sentía como con un beso me demostrabas todo y esto solo demuestra que he perdido, he perdido tu amor.

-No...

-La forma en la que la veías, ese brillo en tu mirada, y ella tambien ati. Nosotros tuvimos una historia, una bella y dolorosa historia que terminó cuando me fui del planeta. Nuestro tiempo juntos ha terminado Vegeta... si sigo aquí solo lograré lastimarme más, herir mi dignidad por intentar recuperar un amor que le pertenece a otra...

Vegeta permaneció serio.

_Yo se, que la distancia entre tu y yo es un martirio _  
_Que nos perdimos en el medio del camino _  
_Por ti o por mi no importa quien _  
_Es nuestro nido_

-Me marcho. No te lo dije antes porque no queria que me persuadieras, sabía que con un par de dias lograrias hacerme cambiar de parecer...pero estoy en mis cinco sentidos y... me voy feliz de haber podido verte una vez más.

-Te vas de nuevo...

_Y tambien se que en el amor hay muchas puertas de salida _  
_Busquemos juntos otro punto de partida _  
_Es otra mi inquietud _  
_Es la otra no eres tu_

-No, no Vegeta, esta vez es diferente. Tengo una vida hecha, tengo planes y mi familia me espera. Te quiero-besándole la mejilla- por favor deja ese estúpido orgullo y ve por ella-dijo antes de irse- por que se que también está sufriendo.

_No puedo mas _  
_Es otro amor que mueve todos mis sentidos _  
_Es otra piel a que acelera mis latidos _  
_Es otra mi inquietud _  
_Es la otra no eres tu_

La partida de Zangya dejó a Vegeta lleno de confusion y odio a sí mismo. Se culpaba por no poder amarla de nuevo y por amar a Bulma y no reunir el valor suficiente para ir por ella. Se limitó a entrenar exahustivamente en su cámara de gravedad, pronto pasó un mes. Kakarotto no volvía.

************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww*****************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww******************************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww*****************************************************************************************************************

-Bueno, creo que no falta ningún detalle-dijo Lunch a la florista.

-Entonces, me retiro señoritas-dijo la mujer. Cuando se fue Lunch no pudo dejar de ver a Bulma, odiaba verla tan triste y más cuando estaba por casarse con Yamcha.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?, de un tiempo para acá todos me dedican esa mirada acusadora...-

-¿Quieres saber el porque?

-Sí, desde luego que me gustaría saberlo-dijo en tono irónico.

-Estas arruinando tu vida.

-No digas tonterías Lunch.

-Bulma, te lo suplico, no lo hagas, estas cometiendo un error al casarte con el hombre equivocado.

-¡Basta ya!, ¡estoy harta de que todos me salgan con esa estúpides!, ¡Yamcha ha sido mi novio desde hace cinco años, nos conocemos muy bien y a ustedes no les importa nada!

-¡Sabes a que me refiero!, ¡tú amas a Vegeta y no a Yamcha!

-¿Vegeta?, ¡Vegeta en ese momento está al lado de su perfecta Zangya, la dulce víctima de su madre... ¡ahora está con ella!... él nunca dejó de amarla... y no me digas que estoy cometiendo un error, por que sabes que esta es mi última alternativa...

-Hablas como si fueras una anciana...

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, estas con el hombre que amas, Table te ama y tú a él... por favor, solo pido que me apoyen en esto... es mi boda, en una semana me caso y quiero que me apoyes.

****************************ggggggggggggggggg*******************************************************ddddddddddddd********************************************jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjj***************************************************

Ese día Vegeta no pudo más, deseaba escucharla al menos. Gracias a Nappa logró contactarla vía telefónica.

_Hasta que me olvides voy a intentarlo_  
_No habra quien me seque tus labios por dentro y por fuera-_  
_No habra quien desnude mi nombre una tarde cualquiera._  
_Hasta que olvides tanto que_  
_no exista mañana ni después,_  
_no, no._

-¿Diga?

-Bulma, soy yo...

-No, no Vegeta, olvidate de mi...

_Hasta que me olvides voy a intentarlo._  
_No habra quien desnude mi boca como tu sonrisa._  
_Y voy a rodar como lágrima entre la llovizna._  
_Hasta que me olvides tanto que_  
_no exista mañana ni después._

-No si tu aún sientes lo mismo que yo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número...? olvídalo, ¿qué cosano puede conseguir un príncipe?

-A ti...

-Estoy con Yamcha... y creo que a Zangya no le va a gustar esto.

-No voy a darme por vencido...a menos que sepa que te has olvidado de todo... yo...

-Me no pienso ser el reemplazo de Zangya... ¡eres un idiota!, ¡te odio!- espetó antes de colgar.

_Hasta que me olvides_  
_voy a amarte tanto, tanto,_  
_como fuego entre tus brazos,_  
_hasta que me olvides._

_Hasta que me olvides_  
_y me rompa en mil pedazos,_  
_continuar mi gran teatro,_  
_hasta que me olvides,_  
_hasta que me olvides._

Y es que la obstinación de ambos no dejaba que solucionaran el problema: por un lado Bulma cegada por el coraje de sentirse utilizada e incapaz de dar marcha atras a su boda y por el otro Vegeta y ese estúpido orgullo que le impedía tomar una nave y correr tras ella.

***********************hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**************  
Otro día pasó...

-Y así es mis queridos televidentes. Tenemos un corazón roto al doble en el palacio real, ¿no saben de quién se trataaaa?, ¡del mismísimo príncipe Vegeta!. Dejénme decirles que la guerrera y modelo de ropa interior Zangya, ¡se ha marchado de Vegita!, se dice que esa no es exactamente a razón del dolor del monarca, ¡nooo!, ¡sufre por la farsante!, por la mujer que contrató para hacerse pasar por su prometida... dicen que ha dejado tal huella que el príncipe está peor que cuando se fue Zangya, ¡no sale de su cámara de gravedad!-

-¡Aún hay más Turles!

-¿Se puede más Broly?

-¡Pero claro que sí Turles!, se dice que la preciosísima prometida comprada fue la razón para que Zangya decidierá irse, ¿le habrá pagado tanto y no le devolvió un quinto?

-Púede que sí, tal vez... pero, hermano, con un monumento de mujer como ese, ¡hasta a mi me dolería perderla!-dijo Turles con una sonrisa irritante.

-No se tú, pero creo que yo mejor voy a ver si puedo consolar a la hermosa Zangya, digo, debe de sentirse muy sola...

-¡Aprovechado!, ¡yo la he mirado primero!- reclamó Turles.

-¡Pero tú ya apartaste a Bulma, déjame algo!

-De acuerdo, lo decidirémos, ¡después del corte!-dijo Turles.

-Hermano...-dijo Broly mientras la maquillista le retocaba el rostro- esto del príncipe nos ha cambiado la vida.

-Ya lo creo... no, no ocupo retoque ahora-dijo a la maquillista.

-¿Has podido averiguar algo de Bulma?

-Nada, pero no debemos enfocarnos en eso, total, no creo que regrese a Vegita por lo que le resta de vida-finaizó Turles sonriendo y viéndose en el espejo.

***************************55555555555555555****************55555555555555555*****

¿Les gustó?

¡No olviden comentar!


	20. Un corazón en peligro

Disculpen la demora, acabo de entrar a clases y es difícil porque me cambie de turno, del vespertino al matutino, así que ya se imaginarán la cuestión...

**Canción:**

_Cómo estar sin ti_- **Carlos Baute**

Un corazón en peligro

-Muy buenas tardes-saludó Turles-, sean bienvenidos como todos los días a nuestro programa: -al unísono con Broly- Famosos en aprietos.

-Y hoy les tenemos noticias del ya mitificado príncipe Vegeta.

-Por supuesto Broly, ¿pero, de qué se trata?

-¿No sabes?-inquirió Broly.

-No, no idea-volteando a ver hacia la cámara con una teatral expresión de sorpresa.

-Entonces, será primicia para todos...- sonriendo al puro estilo y voleando hacia las cámaras.

Una melodía alegre interrumpió y la toma de cámaras se fue alejando mientras se podían ver como los conductores conversaban. Despues un comercial de crema humectante comenzó.

-Haremos historia compañero...-dijo Turles mientras le retocaban el maquillaje- linda... todavía puedo ver el brillo de mi nariz- anunció en tono de diva mientras sujetaba un espejo.

-Si, eso creo...-dijo en tono dubitativo Broly, Turles empujó a a maquillista de forma grosera y se pusó de pié.

-¿Cómo que eso crees?, ¿acaso piensas que no somos los mejores?-cuestionó de modo amenazante.

-Pues...digo, ¿y si a la gente ya no le importa?-respondió temeroso.

-Tú solo da la noticia amigo, vamos, ¿qué te sucede hoy?-dijo en tono relajado.

-Señores, en 3 segundos entramos-anunció el director interrumpiendo y dejando en el aire la respuesta.

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares con unas sonrisas falsas y me atrevería a decir que exageradas.

-Ya estamos de vuelta apreciable auditorio.

-Así es Broly, y creo que es momento de que nos reveles algo a mi y al auditorio.

-Desde luego compañero, se que el público muere por saberlo.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Turles con sonrisa indeleble. (si han visto a Ernesto Laguardia lo sabrán)

-¡Bulma Briefs se casa!, ¡se casa con un terrícola en una semana!-anunció con emoción y de fondo pusieron los típicos ''ahhhh'' grabados.

-¡Inconsebible!... ¡Su alteza el príncipe Vegeta sufriendo por ella y... la mujer decide casarse con otro!

-Dejenme decirles que las líneas telefónicas estan abiertas para su opinión- agregó Broly luego de ver al apuntador.

Pero desde el palacio Real...

-¡No!, deben detenerse... todo el mundo va a hostigar a Vegeta y estaran preguntándole si le duele o no... -dijo Table para sí mismo.

-Table, hijo mio, volveré después, ya sabes, debo ir a arreglar unos tratos, ¿ocurre algo?- inquirió el rey con un puro en la le dedicó una mirada espectante.

*******************************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**************************************************************************************************************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**********************

Vegeta continuaba entrenando sin entrenar, estaba molesto con todo a su alrededor.  
Se cuestionaba constantemente el porque de sus sentimientos hacia una mujer que en otro momento consideraría débil, vulgar, incluso inferior y ni siquiera le dirijiría la palabra. Pero la realidad era que moría de ganas de verla, de escucharla, de oler su perfume de tocarla...

_Cómo estar sin ti_  
_Si busco en el amanecer tu compañía_  
_Si yo solo no quiero encender la luz del día_  
_Si todavía no te dejo de querer_

Se dejó caer recargado sobre la helada pared de la cámara y cerró los ojos. De pronto algo cálido bajaba por una de sus mejillas, abrió los ojos y llevó su mano hacia el origen y lo descubrió: una lágrima. Y esa furia salio de nuevo, se levantó y comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire con rabia.

-Príncipe Vegeta...-dijo aquella voz masculina.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Nappa?, ¿te envió mi padre?, por que si es así dile que pierdesu tiempo...

-Bueno, y solo venía a verlo, supe lo de la señorita Bulma...

-Si,si, se fue y ya, no hay remedio, ¡ahora lárgate y déjame solo!-interrumpió molesto.

Nappa se fué y Vegeta continuó lanzando golpes de rabia. Recordó que aunque lo intento, no pudo volver a amar a Zangya, le fue imposible revivir cada uno de los sentimientos que alguna vez embriagaron su ser, estaba harto de escucharlos a todos, odiaba tratar de pensar en otras y volver a pensar en ella.

_Cómo estar sin ti_  
_Si mi alma no puede fingir que te ha cambiado_  
_Si otros besos me hicieron sentir que eran tus labios_  
_Si te he extrañado_  
_Si te haz llevado entre tus manos tantas cosas que había en mí_

En el fondo una voz le exigia ira buscarla y evitar que se uniera a aquel insecto, podría matarlo y deshacerse del problema, podría hacer mil cosas pero ¿cómo?, cuando lo único que sabía era golpear insectos, las mujeres se le ofrecian en bandeja de plata, incluso acercarse a Zangya fue relativamente fácil, pero Bulma estaba marcando la pauta: ella iba a casarse con otro conciente de que con eso estaría rechazando a un príncipe, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer tan obstinada?

¿Entonces debía hacerse a la idea de vivir sin ella?, la pregunta quedó en el aire tan prontó se abrío la puerta de la cámara.

******************************************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww***********************************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwww*******************************************************************************

-Bulma, preciosa, buenos días- saludó su prometido con una sonrisa. Ella estaba tratando de probar bocado.

-¿Qué ocurre Yamcha?-inquirió sin ánimo. Parecía mentira que en tanpocotiemposehaya acostumbrado a ser llama simplemente ''mujer'', y Kami sabe lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Lo observó un momento y descubrió que usaba ropa deportiva algo que inevitablemente le recordaba a Vegeta y su traje de combate.

''Debo olvidarlo, me casaré en unos días...'' se reprendió a si misma.

-He venido a levarte a pasear, no lose, a donde desees. No hemos pasado tiempo juntos... apenas si te he podido dar un beso en la mejilla...-tomándole la mano- te extraño...

-Ahh...-quitándo la mano instintivamente- no, mira, la verdad ahora estoy indispuesta.

-Uhmm... ni hablar, cuando estas así no hay poder humano que te haga cambiar de idea. Pero te advierto: después de la boda no aceptaré un no por respuesta, en la luna de miel desquitaremos el tiempo perdido, preciosa- guiñéndole un ojo antes de marcharse.

''Tal vez estoy siendo injusta con él...'' pensó.

Desde su regreso era otra con Yamcha, anteriormente siempre cariñosa y ahora... apenas sile dirigía la palabra. Pero no era su culpa, su ser no le permitía querer que otro hombre la besara, que otro hombre la tocara, no, porque ahí estaba él, ese hombre tan orgulloso, ese engreido que a su parecer seguramente estaba acompañado de su amor, besándo a Zangya, besándo a esa rival inocente pero no menos odiada.

Por el momento podría fingir demencia y evadir los intentos románticos de Yamcha, pero después de la boda se veía obligada a cumplir como esposa y consumar el matrimonio, a pesar de haber tenido aquel largo noviazgo y varios encuentros, ahora era diferente: amaba a otro, deseaba a otro.

Quiso que el tiempo pasara lento.

***************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww w*********************************************************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww******************************************************************

-Vegeta...

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres Table?-dijo con agresividad.

-Se va a casar...

-¿Quién?-dijo en un tono que pretendía ser despreocupado.

-Ella... Bulma...

-No m interesa...

-A mi no me vas a engañar. Se que la amas tanto como ella a ti, ¡y por ese maldito orgullo no puedes perderla para siempre!-espetó molesto. Vegeta se congeló, no dijo nada.

-Tienes tres dias para decidir si vas a seguir de obstinado o vas a apostar por tu felicidad...-dijo antes de marcharse.

Y de nuevo se hundió en sus recuerdos.  
Amaba a esa mujer, ¿para qué tratar de negarlo?. Su ser le exigía tenerla cerca, decirle ''mujer'' y hacerla molestar con alguno de sus comentarios solo para ver aquel encantador rostro disgustado.

_Si tú tienes la fuerza en mis latidos_  
_Si tienes la certeza de mis dudas_  
_Y el tiempo que en los dos se hacía infinito_  
_Besándonos al borde de la luna_

_Robaste un corazón enloquecido_  
_A un ciego de tu amor que ve contigo_  
_Si aún tienes tanto de mí_  
_Cómo voy a estar sin ti..._

*************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww******************************************************************************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**************************************************************

-¡Bulma!

-¡Milk!, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?, ¡debes estar en tu Luna de miel con Kakarotto!-dijo con sorpresa.

-No podía perderme este momento. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la boda, eres mi amiga y es mi deber estar aquí y no en Vegita.

-Vegita... eso quiere decir que has visto a...-dejando el nombre que le dolía pronunciar en el aire.

-Vegeta está muy mal.

-¿Mal?, pero sitiene a su lado a la perfecta Zangya, la tiene a ella...

-No, él te ama.

-Él ama a Zangya, yo si... nunca me dirá un ''te amo'', porque todos le pertenecen a ella...  
-Eso no es cierto.

-Tú viste como se quedó mudo y nunca pudo decirlo... solo eran dos palabras, dos palabras que pudieron... Me casó mañana y no hay marcha atrás. Yamcha no merece que esté pensando en otro antes de la boda.

-¿Yamcha?, ¡pero sí él es el menos indicado para juzgarte!, después de haberte vistola cara durante cinco largos años me parece muy poco esto.

-Milk...

******wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww***************************************************************************************************wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwww************************************************************************

''Debo aumentar mi nivel de poder... pensar en esa mujer me vuelve un debilucho... debo olvidarla...debo arrancarla de mis pensamientos...''

-¡Maldita seas mujer!- exclamó dándole un duro golpe con el puño a la pared, logrando así agrietarlo.

_Cómo estar sin ti_  
_Si despierto muriendo de sed_  
_Por tu mirada_  
_Si hasta sueño contigo mujer_

_Que duele el alma_  
_Y nada cambia_  
_Si te haz llevado entre tus manos_  
_Tantas cosas que perdí_

Estaba bañado en sudor, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero seguramente ya había pasado demasiado, increiblemente su cuerpo no lo resentía aún.

Salió para darse un baño y se encontró al palacio en penumbras. Se duchó rápidamente, tuvo la intención de descansar pero no pudo así que se limitó a volver a la cámara de entrenamiento.

-¡Vaya, Vegeta!, son las 3 de la madrugada, ¿entrenarás toda la noche?.

-¡Kakarotto!...¿qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿no deberías de estar con tu esposa?

-No cuando ella está en la Tierra con una amiga que está a punto de cometer un grave error- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Vegeta se detuvo frente a él.

-Ella está con...

-Con Bulma. Vegeta, siempre he respetado tus desiciones, ¡pero no aceptaré esto!, tu la amas... y no voy a hablarte como príncipe, te hablaré como lo que eres: mi mejor amigo. ¡Vegeta debes detener la maldita boda!, ¡maldita sea!-tapándose la boda rápidamente ante las ''malas'' palabras que acababa de decir- ... ¿nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?, ¿a detener la boda?

-¡Sii!

-Eh... ¿llegaré a tiempo?-inquirió preocupado.

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!-anunció el rey entrandocon una amplia sonrisa.

-Padre... ¿no se supone que estabas en Zelborg?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podría en otro lado con la nave más rápida y sabiendo que la necesitas ahora?

-No es por presionarlos...-dijo Table llegando de la nada- pero, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Mucha suerte hijo-dándoleuna palmada en la espalda- ve por ella, traela de regreso a su hogar, ella lo vale.

-¡Lo haré!-sonriendo- ¡andando insectos!, ¡debemos traer a mi mujer que me espera en la Tierra!

_Si tú tienes la fuerza en mis latidos_  
_Si tienes la certeza de mis dudas_  
_Y el tiempo que en los dos se hacía infinito_  
_Besándonos al borde de la luna_  
_Robaste un corazón enloquecido_  
_A un ciego de tu amor que ve contigo_  
_Si aún tienes tanto de mí_

_Cómo voy a estar sin ti..._

2222222222222222222222222333 3333333333333333333444444444 4444444444444

¿Estará de sobra comentarles que el próximo capítulo se titula: _Quiero robarme a la_ _novia_?


	21. Capítulo 21

-¡Buenos días corazón!-decía la animada voz tras la bocina, ella solo lanzó un leve gruñido ante la repentina interrupción de su sueño.

-Hola...-respondió sin ánimos.

-¿Lista para el gran momento?-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Si...-

-Tal parece que no quieres casarte...

-No... no es eso... acabo de despertar,es todo.

-Bien, es verdad... Y pensar que a partir de mañana todas y cada una de las veces que despiertes yo estaré a tu lado.

Se estremeció aterorizada al ver las cosas desde esa perspectiva, ¿en serio estaba lista para jugar a a enamorada esposa por el resto de sus días?

Pero nada valía la pena ya: Vegeta estaba seguramente con su gran amor: Zangya.  
Se dio un baño que le relajó un poco, mientras esto pasaba, en su mente comenzó a idear las mil y un formas de evadir sus obligaciones como esposa.

_Y preguntas por mí _  
_que como me va, _  
_haber como tomé _  
_tantas cosas que hablé _  
_de la soledad _  
_que si estoy bien o mal _  
_que si puedo reír _  
_o si puedo llorar_

''Procuraré mantenerme ocupada en mis proyectos...'' pensó al tiempo que se secaba el cabello.

Pero fuera de la Tierra...

-¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

-Kakarotto, ¿acaso no acabas de comer?-inquirió con sorpresa Table.

-¡Sí!, ¡pero ya me dió hambre de nuevo!

Vegeta permanecía abstraído en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba estar ahí, necesitaba con urgencia llegar a la Tierra y pronto, debía impedir esa boda a como diera lugar.

_Y preguntas por mí _  
_por curiosidad _  
_y quisiera decir _  
_que te extraño a rabiar _  
_que ya no puedo más _  
_o se me pasará _  
_pero ya no lo sé _  
_yo ya no siento más_

-...y así fue la luna de miel, además compramos muchas cosas-decía Goku a Table.

-Me alegra que la hayan pasado bien.

-Y... ¿cómo fue que terminaste enamorado de Lunch?

-Ah... ya sabes, fue mi pareja en el baile y... y luego estábamos a punto de besarnos... primero hablábamos y luego yo la besaba pero...

-¿Estornudó?

-Sí, así es. Ella estornudó y comenzó a lanzarme golpes. Con decirte que para aplacarla tuve que imitar al gruñón de Vegeta, al hacerlo ella permaneció seria y luego se abalanzó sobre mi llenándome de besos y me dijo que era un ''chico malo'' sin dejar de llenarme de besos.

-Entonces lograste conquistar sus dos personalidades.

-Sí, es agradable. Digo, a cualquier otro le parecería raro y se alejaría, pero yo pienso que ella es una mujer demasiado especial, ella es una maravilla. Tengo la fortuna de haber coincidido con ella, en estos momentos no me imagino al lado de cualquier otra mujer... ella o ninguna, así es como me siento. Realmente la amo.-admitió con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Table decía esto, cada una de sus palabras hacían eco en la mente de su hermano, sin duda Vegeta se identificaba con él, de la misma forma se sentía él en ese momento, necesitaba estar al lado de Bulma, o era ella o ninguna.

_Porque ya no estoy aquí morí _  
_morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí _  
_no estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar _  
_oigo sin escuchar _  
_abrazo sin sentir _  
_soy el único muerto que puede caminar_

-Es lo mismo que yo siento por mi esposa. La extraño mucho... ya quiero que lleguemos a la Tierra para poder verla y comer lo que ella me cocine.

Continuó contemplando desde la ventanilla y lanzó varios suspiros mientras escuchaba al fondo aquella conversación entre su amigo y su hermano sobre lo maravillosas que son sus mujeres.

Y en la Tierra...

-Y bueno... ¿cómo me veo Puar?

-Te vez muy bien Yamcha n.n-respondió el felino de pelaje azul.

-Y me siento bien...-sonriendo ajustándose la corbata.

-Pero...

-Pero, ¿qué? No me agrada cuando comienzas con tus ''peros'' amigo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? Yamcha, ayer saliste con una chica, eso no podrás seguir haciéndolo cuando estés casado con Bulma.

-Lo se amigo... lo de esa chica fue, solo para relajarme, ya sabes, necesitaba divertirme sin molestar a Bulma. Ya sabes que ella ha estado tan distante últimamente: apenas la toco y se molesta. Te aseguro que después de la boda no habrá mas chicas que Bulma- anunció solemnemente, el felino se limito a sonreír satisfecho.

Una vez listo, se dispuso a ir hacia su lujoso auto, un mercedes negro. El chofer esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Listo, señor?-inquirió el chofer.

-Así es, James. Primero pasaremos por el padrino y luego... y luego iremos directo a la iglesia...

-Listo-sonrió satisfecha la estilista.

-Oh... se ve muy lindo...

-El peinado no luciría igual si la novia no fuera usted, en verdad es bella, esto solo resalta mas lo que es usted por naturaleza.

-Gracias...-murmuro viéndose en el espejo- Pero creo que no es para tanto.

-Vamos, señorita Brief, las revistas en verdad no le hacen justicia.

''Si, claro... Soy la hermosa Bulma Brief y me voy a casar con un hombre al que no amo'' pensó con amargura una vez que la estilista se retiró.


	22. Quiero robarme a la novia

Se que los hice esperar un montón, me disculpo y espero no defraudarlos con este último (quizás) capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, en verdad: ¡Gracias!, también a aquellos que solo leyeron, igual, se que no todos pueden comentar.

No puedo creer llegar a tener tantos lectores y comentario, llegar a los 40 fue genial, pero llegar a los 80 fue: ¡alucinante!

Hasta ahora se sumaron un total de: 42,043 lecturas.

¡Mil gracias!

Ahora disfruten de esto...

Canciones:

_Getting Married today_- Company

_Baby, i love you_- The Ramones

Quiero robarme a la novia

-Listo...-pronuncio él.

-Entonces... ya es hora de la verdad, ¿no?

-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrr-

El lugar estaba hermoso, listo para que una boda de ensueño se celebrara, todo al estilo tradicional: damas de honor con vestidos bastante reveladores y del mismo color, flores, rosas rosas adornando el escenario. Todo un cliché y el novio dando una breve declaración a los medios.

-¡Oh!, pero claro que estoy muy contento, ella es la mujer de mi vida, ¡es Bulma Brief!

-Entonces, ¿ella ya ha olvidado al príncipe del planeta Vegita, con el que se iba a casar hace un mes?-inquirió el reportero.

-¡Seguro que sí!, ¿acaso no estas viendo que me casaré con ella?. Además, ya esta todo solucionado, eso fue solo un acuerdo.

-¿No hubo amor?-cuestionó una reportera.

-No lo hubo, preciosa, no lo hubo.

-¿Terminará la luna de miel antes de la nueva temporada?

-Pues, ya he hablado con los directivos del equipo y pienso descansar del béisbol un momento. Quiero disfrutar mi matrimonio.

Pero la novia estaba asustada, permanecía en la oficina del párroco, estaba sola y trataba de tranquilizarse. El nerviosismo le estaba matando.  
Y entonces...

Yamcha: (Junto a un grupo de reporteros)_Today is for Bulma_  
_Bulma, I give you the rest of my life_  
_To cherish and to keep you_  
_To honor you forever_  
_Today is for Bulma_  
_My happily soon-to-be wife_

Bulma: (Extremadamente nerviosa y refugiándose en la oficina parroquial mientras los invitados llegaban, el nerviosismo la devora y comienza a hablar sin parar y a una velocidad increíble desata una tormenta de palabras)_ Pardon me_  
_Is everybody there?_  
_Because if everybody's there_  
_I want to thank you all for coming to the wedding_  
_I'd appreciate your going even more_  
_I mean you must have lots of better things to do_  
_And not a word of this to Yamcha_  
_Remember Yamcha, you know, the man I'm gonna marry_  
_But I'm not_  
_Because I wouldn't ruin anyone as wonderful as he is_  
_But I thank you all_  
_For the gifts and the flowers_  
_Thank you all_  
_Now it's back to the showers_  
_Don't tell Yamcha_  
_But I'm_ not getting married today

Yamcha: (Frente al altar, en espera de su futura esposa, al lado de él esta Krillin) Bulma, we're really getting married! (con una gran sonrisa en el rostro)

Y mientras esto sucede una voz en off canta suavemente:  
Bless this day  
Tragedy of life  
Husband yoked to wife  
The heart sinks down and feels dead  
This dreadful day...

Bulma: (Asustada y enpalidecida) _Listen, everybody, look_  
_I don't know what you're waiting for_  
_A wedding, what's a wedding_  
_It's a prehistoric ritual_  
_Where everybody promises fidelity forever_  
_Which is maybe the most horrifying word I ever heard of_  
_Which is followed by a honeymoon_  
_Where suddenly he'll realize_  
_He's settled with a nut_  
_And wanna kill me, which he should_  
_So, thanks a bunch_  
_But I'm not getting married_  
_Go have lunch_  
_'Cause I'm not getting married_  
_You've been grand_  
_But I'm not getting married_  
_Don't just stand there_  
_I'm not getting married_  
_And don't tell Yamcha_  
_But I'm not getting married today_

(Saliendo a toda prisa y tomando la limousina que la llevó aprovechando que el chofer ha olvidado las llaves, luego arranca y sale a gran velocidad, alejándose de su destino como casada mientras aquella voz en off sigue cantando)

_Bless this bride_  
_Totally insane_  
_Slipping down the drain_  
_And bless this day in our hearts_  
_As it starts to rain_

Bulma: So sorry Yamcha, but... i think that i still love him...- pronunció mientras se alejaba del edificio.

********rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrr***********  
-¿Bulma?

-Ah... ¿ah?-pronunció saliendo del trance.

-¿Qué te sucede?, te has quedado mucho tiempo callada y casi catatónica, ¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien Lunch. ¿Ya terminaron de llegar los invitados?

-Solo faltas tu. Yamcha y el padrino esperan frente al altar.

-Bien... entonces, ¿podrías decirle a mi papá que ya estoy lista?

-Pero claro-sonrió la chica. Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con alguien bastante conocido- ¡Tu!, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo altiempo que mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?-inquirió Bulma.

-Soy yo. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi tan pronto?

-Ah... ¡tu no deberías de estar aquí!-levantándose de su asiento.

-No podía perderme este momento, gracias a ti pude conocer a Krillin.

-Aurora 18... estoy muy feliz de verte, en serio, es una muy agradable sorpresa-dijo antes de abrazarla.

-Pero, ella está de acuerdo conmigo-dijo Milk entrando al lugar.

-Milk...-pronunció Bulma.

-Vamos Aurora, dile que está a punto de cometer un grave error.

-Chicas, las dejo...-dijo Lunch, ella asintieron- Bulma, si te decides estaré en la entrada... aunque no pasa nada si ellas te convencen, digo, sería bueno.

-Ya te ibas, ¿no?-pronunció tajante la novia.

-Ella tiene razón, ¡no te cases por favor!, mira, yo vengo de Vegita, y... y se como está de mal el príncipe, él te ama.

-No Aurora, no. Se que, tal vez Yamcha... pero, no puedo estar con un hombre que no es capaz de demostrarme su amor frente a todos, no quiero vivir al lado de alguien que se averguenze de tomarme la mano frente a alguien, es como... como si yo fuera poca cosa.

-Eso no es cierto-refutó Milk.

-Ustedes lo vieron ese día... no fue capaz de completar un misero ''te amo'' y todo por su maldito orgullo, por vergüenza .. yo en su lugar... eso ya no importa.

-Entonces... ¿seguirás con esto?

-Sí...

-Entonces... no lo hagamos esperar-dijo Aurora, ambas salieron y Milk se quedó un momento para hablar por teléfono.

-Ya está lista... va hacia el altar-dijo antes de colgar.

La flamante novia caminó del brazo de su padre hacia donde la esperaba un Yamcha sonriente. Los presentes admiraban la belleza de la Brief, era una imagen muy bonita.

-Hola...-dijo Yamcha una vez que ella se plantó a su lado.

-Bien... ¿listo?-dijo ella.

-Por supuesto, cariño. Padre, comencemos por favor-dijo el impaciente novio.  
La ceremonia comenzó.

********rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr*******

Un vehículo se aceraba a toda velocidad...

-¡Al diablo con esto!, ¡iré volando!

-¡Vegeta!, ¡no podemos hacer eso!, recuerda que la gente de este planeta no está acostumbrada a ver personas volando. Ellos saben que existimos, pero no que volamos, si hacemos eso seguro causaremos un alboroto y creéme, a Bulma no le va a gustar mucho eso.

-¡De acuerdo Table, pero necesito que te apures!

-Calma, Vegeta... Llegaremos a tiempo, Milk me acaba de avisar que apenas ha comenzado la ceremonia.

-¡Ya comenzó!, ¡maldita sea!- se quejó Vegeta.

-No estamos tan lejos...-pronunció Table antes de ver que estaban por quedar atrapados en un embotellamiento.

-Uy... que mala suerte, Vegeta.

-¡Cállate Kakarotto!

-Esto parece eterno... según la dirección que me dio Lunch, estamos bastante cerca. Lo mejor será que caminemos-dijo Table.

-Es mejor que permanecer en este maldito infierno- respondió Vegeta.

_Have I ever told you_  
_How good it feels to hold you_  
_It isn't easy to explain_

_And though I'm really tryin'_  
_I think I may start cryin'_  
_My heart can't wait an other day_

*****rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr*********

-El matrimonio es una de las cosas mas importantes en la vida del hombre. El el principio fundamental para que un hombre y una mujer formen un hogar, vivan juntos en armonía y eventualmente decidan que la gracia divina los bendiga con la llegada de los hijos... -decía el padre, el sermón estaba a mas de la mitad. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la parte culminante.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Dijiste que estábamos cerca!-reprochó Vegeta.

-Si, es que aquí las calles son mas largas... es diferente.

-No entiendo como puedo ser hermano tuyo...

Pero en la ceremonia alguien estaba demasiado pensativo, no, ninguno de los invitados, era la novia.

-''Bueno... es que, supongamos que no me caso, que salgo corriendo en este mismo instante y... y bueno y luego voy con Vegeta... pero, ¿y si está con ella?, Lunch y Aurora pueden decir que no están juntos porque, no lo se, él sabe que son mis amigas y que podrían decirme y no quiere herir mis sentimientos... ¡awww!, ¡entonces si me quiere y se preocupa por lo que siento!... ¡no Bulma, no!, él me hizo quedar como una tonta en Vegita, fue tan humillante... si yo decidiera volver con él, seria solo si él viene y me busca, sí, solo de ese modo yo le perdonaría tal falta. Que viniera e impidiera la boda, solo de esa manera yo no me caso... ¿a quién trato de engañar?, él jamás haría algo tan lindo como impedir mi boda frente a toda esta gente...''-pensó la novia.

-Ps...pss...-le llamó Yamcha discretamente, ella le volteó a ver- ¿qué te pasa?- susurró.

-Nada...

-Estas muy distraída... tranquila, estoy aquí, no estés nerviosa-le sonrió y luego tomó su mano.  
Ella fingió una sonrisa y retiró su mano con discreción.

_When you kiss me I just gotta_  
_Kiss me I just gotta_  
_Kiss me I just gotta say :_

_Baby, I love you_  
_Come on baby_  
_Baby, I love you_  
_Baby I love, I love only you_

*********rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrr*********

-No... no lo vamos a lograr...-pronunció desesperado.

-¡Vegeta!- espetó Kakarotto con enojo, de manera que ambos lo vieron con sorpresa.- ¡No seas pesimista!, vamos, eres Vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin, él que nunca ha perdido una batalla... bueno, yo siempre te he vencido, pero... ¡pero tu nunca te rindes!, siempre buscas la manera de ganar... Ya perdiste a Zangya una vez, no pierdas a Bulma ahora. Se que ella te ama tanto como tu a ella, así que no lo arruines amigo, no permitas que otro se quede con ella.

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Vegeta.

-Tienes razón Kakarotto... soy Vegeta, ¡el hombre que no se deja vencer!. ¡Andando, debemos apurarnos!

**********rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrr*******************

-...y es en ese momento en el que se descubre la verdadera razón de una unión matrimonial...-

-Lunch... ¿no crees que ya se estan tardando?- inquirió Milk en susurro.

-No, todavía falta, tenemos tiempo-respondió la chica al momento que el padre alzaba un poco mas la voz.

-Si su intención es la de tomarse el uno al otro, como esposo y esposa, por favor, manifiéstenlo, uniendo las manos derechas.-dijo el párroco.

-Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros :S

-Entonces... lo haremos Milk.

''Bien... deja de soñar Bulma, este es tu destino...''-pensó la Brief.

*****************rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrr************

-¡Miren muchachos!-exclamó alegremente Kakarotto.

-Listo...-pronuncio él.

-Entonces... ya es hora de la verdad, ¿no?- dijo Table.

_I can't live without you_  
_I love everything about you_  
_I can't help it if I feel this way_

_Oh I'm so glad I found you_  
_I want my arms around you_  
_I love to hear you call my name_

**********rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr*****************

-Padre, no quiero ser descortez, ppero, ¿podría saltarse el sermón , es que en verdad me urge estar unido de por vida a esta bella mujer-dijo Yamcha con una amplia sonrisa que no hizo mas que aterrorizar a Bulma.

-¿Esta usted de acuerdo señorita?-le preguntóel padre.

-¡Pero que pregunta padre, claro que está de acuerdo!, ¿no ve que está temblando de lo feliz que está?

-Oh... en ese caso. Pasemos a lo siguiente-sonriendo.- Ahora, a la vista de Dios y todos los testigos presentes, yo les invito a declarar si hubiera alguna causa o motivo que pueda impedir esta unión.

Al terminar de decir la frase pereció que el tiempo se detuvo. Milk y Lunch se voltearon a ver con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, Bulma cerró los ojos sin esperanzas y Yamcha arqueó una ceja ante la expectativa. El resto de los invitados murmuraba en voz muy baja.

-Entonces... ¿nadie tiene algún impedimento para que se celebre esta unión?... En este caso, vamos a proseguir con...-siendo interrumpido abruptamente.

-Yo. ¡Yo tengo un motivo!

TODOS corearon al unísono un ''Ahhh!'' de sorpresa.

-Él... es...-pronunció Yamcha sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Bulma permaneció con los ojos cerrados y son voltear, pensó que quizás estaba soñando.

-Te dije que vendrían-dijo Lunch a Milk con una flamante sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Cómo dice?, ¿cuál es esa razón?-inquirió el reverendo.

-La razón es que la novia está enamorada de otro.

-¡Vegeta!... ¿¡qué rayos haces aquí!?-reclamó Bulma una vez que se dióla vuelta.

-Bulma, he venido por ti.

-¿Por mi?-dijo en tono irónico- No me digas... ¿Dónde está Zangya?, ¿dónde está tu amada Zangya?

-Ella ya no forma parte de mi vida.

-No mientas... mejor vete, no vez que estoy en mi boda.

-Bulma tiene razón, ¡padre, continúe por favor!-pidió Yamcha.

-Bulma, no cometas este error, te he dejado ir una vez, no lo haré dos veces. ¡Tú eres mi mujer!, ¡solo mia!

-Eso... no es suficiente para mi...

-¡Por favor Bulma!, esto no es fácil para mi!

-¡Tampoco para mi fue fácil asimilar que preferías a otra!, ¡para mi no fue nada fácil aceptar que no me amabas!

-¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡por que yo... porque si te...-volteando hacia todos lados, los invitados tenían la mirada sobre él.

-Igual que aquella vez Vegeta, igual. No puedes decirlo... por que no lo sientes...-pronunció decepcionada.

-¡Te amo Bulma Brief!. Te amo y no me importa que todos lo sepan, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada gota de sangre. Te amo porque cuando estoy a tu lado... tu me haces ser un mejor hombre, tume haces ser alguien que jamás imagine. Porque siempre que estamos junto sme siento completo... tu eres mi otra mitad... mujer...-diciendo esto último en susurro. Ella lo vió a los ojos, intentó por un segundo, pero no pudo. Lo amaba demasiado.

-Yamcha... lo siento... en verdad, yo... yo lo he intentado, pero no puedo seguir negándolo...

-Bulma... yo... quise creer que no era verdad...

-Perdoname...-dijo antes de correr hacia los brazos del saiyajin y fundirse con él en un beso taaaaaaaaaaaaaan romántico que hizo suspirar a los presentes.

-Vamonos lejos...-dijo Vegeta antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y alejarse del lugar.

_Oh tell me that you feel_  
_Tell me that you feel_  
_Tell me that you feel the same_

_Baby, I love you_  
_Come on baby_  
_Baby, I love you_  
_Baby I love, I love only you_

_Baby, I love you_  
_Come on baby_  
_Baby, I love you_  
_Baby I love, I love only you_

******dddddddddddddd**************************************************************************************************************************************dddddddddddddddddd**************************************************

_-¡Y así fue como pasó todo señoras y señores!_

_-No puedo creerlo Turles, es una ¡meganoticia!_

_-Se dice que planean otra boda, pero que esta vez a boda sí es real._

_-Creo que ya era hora, ¿no?-dijo Broly con cara de idiota y volteando a ver a la cámara._

_-Bueno, ahora iremos a una pequeña pausa-anunció Turles._

-Será mejor que dejemos de ver a ese par de idiotas...-apagando el aparato.

-Vegeta...

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que un hombre como tu jamás haría algo semejante.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como robarte a una novia.

-Eso no fue robo: fue tomar lo queme pertenece- sonriendo y acercándose a ella para besarla una vez mas.

2222222222222222222999999999 9999999999999922222222222222 2222222222299999999999999999 

Se supone que este es el final. Pero quien sabe...

_**www. facebook JosieFanficsydemas**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS!**_


	23. La misteriosa mujer del cabello naranja

Estaba triste, más no devastado. Naturalmente el haber sido ''robado'', no era una experiencia agradable, pero él desde que la volvió a ver tenía presente que algo como eso pasaría, púes esa mirada tan azul ahora no brillaba en su presencia, la última vez antes de la boda que la vio brillar fue cuando estaban en la nave rumbo a la Tierra, ese momento en el que el príncipe hablaba con ella. Lo supo en ese instante y se negó a reconocerlo.

Caminó largo rato por la orilla de arena blanca, el agua tocaba sus pies de vez en cuando. Se preguntaba hasta donde estaba llevando su vida, tres semanas antes, la mujer que podría resolver sus problemas le estaba dejando en el altar para irse con otro y ahora, ahí estaba él: del otro lado del mundo tratando de encontrarle el sentido a la vida, buscando esa brújula perdida.

Pensamientos iban y venían en un torrente de palabras mal ordenadas, suspiró y volvió a la cabaña en la que se estaba hospedando.

-Si, hola...- pronunció con cierto temor, después de un par de intento al fin contestaban la llamada.

-¿Diga?- atendió una alegre voz, pudo imaginar la sonrisa dibujada en ese rostro.

-Señora Brief, soy yo, Yamcha.

-¡Joven y apuesto Yamcha!, ¡qué agradable sorpresa!, ¿cómo estas?, me imagino que cada día más guapo.

-Oh, gracias señora, usted siempre tan amable, estoy bien, me tomé unas vacaciones.

-¡Qué bueno!, siempre hace falta un poco de calma para despejar la mente.

-Eh... si, por cierto, ¿se encontrará desocupado el señor Brief?, es que me gustaría hablar con él un momento.

-¡Pero claro!, él siempre esta disponible para hablar con los amigos, permíteme un momento. Bueno, cuídate mucho y cuando vuelvas vienes a visitarme.

-Si, por supuesto, gracias.

-Enseguida te lo comunico n.n

No pasó mucho tiempo para que del otro lado de la línea se escuchara una voz más calmada, aunque igual de alegre.

-¡Yamcha, que agradable sorpresa muchacho!, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?-esto último lo dijo en tono un poco preocupado.

-No, no, no me pasa nada malo, no se preocupe.

-Que alivio... suspiró el doctor.

-De hecho hoy mismo tomaré un vuelo de regreso a casa. Pero... quisiera pedirle un favor algo grande...

-Dime, te escucho :)

-Bueno... usted ha creado un par de naves desde que Bulma se fue a Vegita.

-Por supuesto, de hecho la última que hice es diez veces más rápida que las anteriores, ¡y lo mejor de todo es el sistema de sonido!

-Que bueno.

-Pero... imagino que quieres que te preste alguna, ¿no?

-La verdad sí, he viajado mucho y... no lo sé, quiero conocer otros lugares.

-Pensé que la querías para ir por Bulma, es ese caso, por supuesto que te presto una de mis naves.

-No, yo ya entendí que Bulma solo puede ser feliz al lado de ese príncipe. Pero me interesa mucho viajar a otro planeta.

-Entonces, prepararé todo para que en cuanto regreses puedas ir y explorar el espacio.

Pero al mismo tiempo que el beisbolista planeaba el viaje de su vida...

-18, ya te dije que me las puedo arreglar sola, vamos, tu novio te espera. Estoy segura de que te extraña-sonrió con dulzura la princesa.

-Princesa...

-Durante todos estos años has sido la única persona en la que he confiado, has sido más que mi asistente: eres mi mejor amiga. Te extrañaré mucho.

-Pero si solo me iré por unos días.

-Es verdad, pero se que no falta mucho para que Krilin no te quiera dejar ir, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Krilin...

-Me alegre verte tan feliz. Pero, ¡apúrate, no lo hagas esperar!

Acto seguido, se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho y salúdame a Krilin-le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Claro, pero... algo me dice que no me extrañarás tanto- le dijo con una sonrisa- ahora me voy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pronto lo descubrirás-dijo al irse.

La duda quedó en el aire y la princesa se limitó a terminar de firmar unos papeles. Como el día era cálido y soleado, al terminar fue directo al jardín.

-Que aire tan puro... -suspiró mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-Siempre ha sido tu lugar favorito... lo sabré yo...-dijo aquella voz tan familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cómo entraste?

-Tú mas que nadie sabe como entré... tú fuiste la que me enseñó como- le sonrió y pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera por un momento. Hacía meses que no lo veía, con todo lo que había pasado y tantos asuntos que resolver, debía reparar todo loque su padre destruyó durante años y eso llevaba tiempo. Claro que pensó en buscarlo en numerosas ocasiones, pero siempre pasaba algo que le obligaba a posponer sus planes.

-Raditz...

-No, no he venido a hablar. Entre los dos no hay más que decir.

-Pero, ¡no, es que tu no entiendes!, ¡lo siento mucho, por favor, debes escucharme!

-No, no hace falta... por eso he venido-acercándose a ella.

-Yo... en verdad lo...-siendo callada por el índice de él sobre sus labios.

-Silencio... Misa, yo te amo y se que tu a mi. Ya no hacen falta las palabras entre los dos.

Lo miró a los ojos y en ese instante comprendió las palabras de Aurora 18: ''algo me dice que no me extrañarás tanto... Pronto lo descubrirás'', y ahora lo sabía, la única persona que le hacía sentirse completa.

Al fin al él la abrazó y besó, desde ese momento decidieron no volver a separarse.

****gggggggggggggggggggggg************************ ********ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg********* ************************************************** ********

-Bulma...-pronunció esa voz en la cual se notaba un gran remordimiento.

-Majestad...

-No, Bulma... solo llámame Gweneire, después de todo lo que he hecho, no soy digna de que te refieras a mi con el protocolo... En verdad, yo lo siento... no tengo palabras para pedirte disculpas. Estos meses fuera me han servido para darme cuenta de que todo lo que he hecho ha sido incorrecto... he sido arrogante e injusta al creer que debía elegir las relaciones de mis hijos para protegerlos... fui tan tonta... por mi culpa...

-¡No, por favor, no diga esas cosas!... la verdad no estuvo nada bien, pero... yo no soy nadie para juzgarla, imagino que fue el amor de madre el que la ha orillado a hacer lo que hizo, no se justifica, pero se comprende. Y yo no tengo nada que reprocharle, al contrario, siento que sin usted quizas nunca hubiera conocido a Vegeta, por él fue orillado a conseguir una esposa porque usted quería que se casara con Misa, además el rey no hubiera obligado a Vegeta, a menos que...

-Eres tan astuta... no se como agradecerte... yo...

-Majestad... ¿sin rencores?-sonriendole con sinceridad

-Bulma...-abrazándola- gracias, gracias por no juzgarme.

Entonces la reina recordó...

**FLASH BACK**

-Gweneire... Vegeta debe casarse.

-Ya lo sé... pero, ¿qué sugieres?

-La verdad es que no estoy muy de acuerdo en obligarlo a casarse, es como darle la razón a esa bola de idiotas.

-Pero, vamos querido, sabes que debemos limpiar su honor. Ha estado solo durante años, hemos ''cubierto'' sus amoríos y la gente piensa que su soltería se debe a...

-No lo digas linda, no lo digas...

-Veggy... se de alguien...-abrazándolo por la espalda- que se casaría con él y además... ayudaría al reino...

-¿Misa?

-Así es... ella tiene todo, es la pareja ideal de nuestro hijo.

-Vegeta no aceptará, preferirá soportar el rumor.

-Entonces oblígalo. Oblígalo a casarse- abrazándolo por el cuello y viéndolo a los ojos- Por favor, si tú se lo exiges él lo hará sin remedio.

-Pero... ¿y si encuentra a otra?

-Debe ser alguien digno de la realeza, cariño, no creo que exista tal cosa. Aunque la busque en casa planeta, dudo que suceda, porque debe ser: inteligente, hermosa y elegante.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Luego de una larga reflexión, descubrió que la llegada de Bulma al palacio trajo consigo grandes cambios tanto en la imagen de la monarquía como en Vegeta que ahora era más abierto y alegre, hasta en su persona, luego de aceptar todo el daño que hizo.

*************ffffffffffffffffff******************* **********fffffffffffffffffffff********

En la Tierra...

-Joven y apuesto Yamcha ^^

-Señora Brief, gusto en verla.

-¡Yamchaaaaaa!-acercándose- Ya tengo lista la nave :D

-Entonces...

-Te deje mucha comida n.n, y también jabón y algunas lociones para que siempre estés tan guapo, ¿verdad querido?

-Si, ¿quieres partir de una vez?, yo en tu lugar estaría ansioso :3

-Pues... no se hable más. Veamos la nave.

Luego de varias indicaciones le entregó un instructivo y estaba listo para partir. Todo resultó bien, la nave era más segura que cualquier otra cosa.

En cuento despegó se sintió liberado, como si al hacerlo se quitara unos ladrillos pesados de la espalda.

El primer día no ocurrió nada, solo se dejó llevar por la guía de la nave (invento del doctor), pero al segundo día le pareció buen momento para fijar un destino, de modo que aterrizó en el planeta más cercano.

Luego de comprobar que el sitio era seguro (ya saben, tecnología incluida en la nave), se decidió a bajar y guardó la nave en una cápsula. Caminó durante un rato con el fin de encontrar rastros de civilización, algún pueblo o ciudad. A lo lejos visualizó lo que parecía ser una choza.

-¡Hola!, ¿hay alguien en casa?-dijo una vez frente a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y lo que parecía ser un gato de aspecto humanoide le abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?-cuestionó bruscamente- No tenemos dinero ni queremos comprar nada... -lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza- Y tampoco damos asilo a los forasteros, menos a los que no son del planeta.

-No, no se preocupe, solo quería preguntarle dónde está la ciudad o pueblo más cercano.

-Mmm... están hacia el sur... ya te dije, ahora vete y no molestes-cerrándole la puerta prácticamente en la nariz.

Lo mismo pasó al llegar a la ciudad, todos tenían esa actitud tan grosera. Caminó entre un mercado con intenciones de comprar algún souvenir con el dinero saiyajin que consiguió cuando fue a Vegita, tenía entendido que lo aceptaban en todos los planetas menos en la Tierra.

-¡No aceptamos dinero saiyajin!, ¡esos sujetos solo traen problemas con su sucio dinero!-le gritó la dependienta. Igual, cada lugar al que iba le gritaba lo mismo.

-Esos saiyajin y su mala fama...-suspiró agotado. Estaba cansado, hacía horas que caminaba y solo había logrado tomar un par de fotos, salió del mercado y se dirigió a un riachuelo, planeaba sentarse un momento sobre el pasto azul (sí, era azul) y luego sacar la nave e ir a otro destino.

-¿¡Acaso no vez el letrero!?, ¡simio ignorante, no puedes sentarte en el pasto!-le gritó otro gato.

Suspiró y se limitó a caminar sin contestarle al gato que seguía gritándole. Estaba a punto de sacar la cápsula de la nave e irse de una vez por todas hasta que una larga y vaporosa cabellera naranja captó por completo su atención. Permaneció embobado ante tal imagen, los gritos del hombre-gato parecían estar en silencio, nada existía, como si una espesa niebla lo hubiese borrado todo menos a ella.

-¡...y no aceptamos forasteros!-seguía gritando el gato.

-¿Quién es ella...?-inquirió sin despegar la vista de la mujer.

-¡Si lo supiera no te o diría!

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta gato tonto!-sujetándolo por la solapa de la camisa y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Suéltame salvaje!, ¡policíaaaaaaaa!

-Di me quién es ella y te prometo dejarte en paz para siempre. ¡Anda, di lo!-le exigió.

-Es... es una loca... i-igual que tú... no se va... como tiene dinero se hospeda en... en la pensión que está al final de la avenida-señalando la dirección.

-Gracias-sonrió y lo bajo con suavidad- no quería ser rudo contigo, pero eres muy grosero... tal parece que me quedaré un par de días más en este lugar.

El resto del día la buscó sin resultados. Al siguiente igual, preguntó en la pensión y solo logro que le dijeran que a veces se iba a explorar el terreno y no volvía hasta que todos dormían, entonces él se propuso dormir el el día y por la noche ir a buscarla. Pero igual, no la encontró.

-No... esto es demasiado... solo la he visto una vez, no debo de encapricharme... pero, jamás había visto a alguien así, es tan diferente a cualquier mujer, necesito encontrarla-decía mientras estaba recostado en la cama.

El mismo resultado...

-Lo más probable es que se haya ido-le dijo el gato, que a estas alturas se había hecho su amigo.

-¿Será?

-Puede ser, pero también puede que esté explorando. Eres persistente y eso es muy valioso, te deseo suerte muchacho.

-Gracias...

Y dos semanas después lo mismo. Como si el Universo estuviera en contra de él.

-Ya fue suficiente. Me voy.

-¿Estas seguro que no piensas esperar un poco más?

-Sí... no estoy para estas cosas, hace un mes me dejó mi novia frente al altar... no quiero una humillación más.

-Respeto tu desición... pero, si te sirve de algo, si la llego a ver le diré todo lo que hiciste por verla, le contaré todo.

-Muchas gracias.

-No agradezcas, solo promete que volverás a visitarme.

-Por supuesto-sonriendo.

Entró a la nave y primero revisó que todo estuviera en orden.

Abajo, el gato estaba a punto de volver a su casa cuando volteó hacia la avenida y la vió.

-Es... es ella... ¡oye tú muchacha!, ¡tú, la del cabello naranja!

-¿Yo?...-acercándose.

-¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te ha buscado mi amigo y más te vale no volver a desaparecer!

La mujer le miró extrañada y entrecerró los ojos. Iba a responderle cuando el ruido del motor de la nave encendiéndose le interrumpió...


	24. ¿Mejor? ¡imposible!

**Mil gracias a todas y todos** los que han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo, también gracias alos que recién la han conocido y que se han dejado cautivar por la trama.

En verdad, aunque los personajes no me pertenecen, me divertí mucho escribiéndola y leyendo sus comentarios al respecto, no pensé que llegara a ser tan larga.

Espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus opiniones al respecto digo, quién sabe, quizás y hasta me anime a hacer una segunda parte.

¿Mejor?... ¡imposible!

-¿Me habla a mi?-inquirió extrañada.

-¡Sí, a ti!-respondió exasperado.

*********fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fff**************

-¡Maldición!, he olvidado decirle como localizarme- dijo para sí mismo y regresó al lugar. Al bajar de la nave su sorpresa fue grande al ver a aquella mujer junto a su amigo: al fin la había encontrado.

-Tú eres...- pronunció anonadado.

-Hola. Tu amigo me ha contado sobre ti...

-¿Estas segura?- inquirió con sorpresa el príncipe.

-Es lo más lógico Vegeta... era inevitable después de todo este tiempo.

-De todos modos, será mejor que estemos completamente seguros.

-Claro, además de guardarlo solo para nosotros, no quiero que ese tal Broly o Turles se entrometan en esto, esto que es algo tan íntimo-sonrió con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te agrada la idea?- abrazándola.

-Es lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido-respondió dándole un dulce beso.

Y en eso...

-¡Vegeta, Bulma!-entrando de repente y sin tocar antes.

-¡Ahhg!, ¡maldito Kakarotto, toca la puerta antes de entrar!, ¡además no tienes nada que hacer aquí, es un lugar privado!

-Relájate Vegeta, solo vine a verlos porque escuché que Bulma está... -puesto en silencio por Vegeta quien le tapó la boca enseguida.

-¡Cállate insecto!...

-Vegeta tiene razón... es algo que queremos guardarlo para nosotros dos solamente, así que por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-¿Ni a Milk?

-Ni a Milk- repuso Bulma.

*************gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg*** ****************  
En otro lugar...

Yamcha aún no podía creer que había logrado dar con aquella mujer.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-inquirió ella con una sonrisa.

-No... es solo que...

-¿No lo esperabas?

-Así es, no esperaba encontrarte... tal vez para ti y sea un loco, pero de verdad quería encontrarte.

La mujer solo sonrió dulcemente y el beisbolista la secundó.

-¿De dónde vienes?-inquirió ella.

-De, de la Tierra...-contestó torpemente- ¿has escuchado de ese planeta?

-Claro, de hecho... -bajando la mirada por un momento- conozco a una persona de ese lugar.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo... yo vengo desde muy lejos... por ahora solo busco un lugar diferente y cálido en el cual pueda vivir.

-Eres muy linda... -pronunció sonrosado.

Yamcha estaba encantado, aunque no sabá muy bien que decirle. Pero no era el único dominado por el romanticismo. Había una pareja en especial que disfrutaba del momento.

-¿Casarnos?-inquirió la dulce chica del cabello azul.

-¡Si!, imagínate, tú y yo hacia el altar... a mi me gustaría-levantándose de la banca en la cual estaba sentado.

-Pues... sería lindo... -dijo un poco pensativa al tiempo que jugaba con una ramita del árbol bajo el cual estaban.

-Y por eso...-poniéndose de espaldas.

-¿Por eso...?

-¡Te traje esto!-mostrandole una cajita color marrón y dándole una flor.

-Oh... me gustan las flores-sonrió y tomo la flor para luego olorla- pero, ¿qué hay en la... la... ¡achuuu!-estornudando y cambiando la coloración de ojos y cabello.

-No, Lunch, no de nuevo...-pronunció derrotado.

-¡Tableeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclamó efusivamente y asfixiándolo con un abrazo.

-¿No estas enojada?

-¡Eres miooooooooooooooooo, eres mi chico maloooooooo!-

-Pe... pero... me asfix... me asfixias... cariño...- trató de decir mientras su rstro se tornaba azul.

-¡Vamos a robar este palacio!, ¡si, seguro tienen algún valioso tesoro escondido para mi!-sacando su típica metralleta.

-¡Alto ahí Lunch!-imitando la voz de Vegeta- ¡dame eso, mujer!-arrebatándole el arma y doblando el cañon.

-Tu... ¡eres un chico malo!-abalanzándose sobre él.

-Si... pero, tengo un regalo para ti, ¿no quieres verlo?

-Bueno... ¿por qué no?

-Mira-sacando de nuevo la cajita y abriéndola, en el interior estaba un lindo anillo- ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-tomándole la mano y viéndola a los ojos.

-Mi chico malo... yo... a... acep... ¡achu!-cambiando de nuevo-¡lo siento!, lo sien... to-pronunció al ver el anillo.

-¿Te casarás conmigo?

-¡Oh, Table!, ¡claro que si!-dándole un dulce beso.

En eso los interrumpieron.

-¿Interrumpimos?

-¡No!, claro que no-sonrió Lunch.

-¡Acabo de pedirle matrimonio a Lunch y ha aceptado!

-¡Oh!, valla, felicidades muchachos, ¿no estas feliz Vegeta?, ¡tu pequeño hermano se casa!, ¡que lindo!

-Jum... a mi me da lo mismo-consu pose de brazos cruzados.

-¡Casense pronto para que así Lunch se embarace pronto y nuestros hijos alcancen a tener la misma edad!- exclamó entusiasmada y con brillo en la mirada, los otros la vieron con preocupación.

-No, no, creo que primero debemos esperar un poco-dijo Luch.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Lunch.

-Mujer, ¿no se supone que no ibas a mencionarlo tanto?

-Vegeta tiene razón Bulma, aquí cualquiera podría escucharnos.

Mientras tanto Yamchay la pelirroja...

-Ya fuimos a comer, ya dimos un largo paseo pero... aún no me has dicho tu nombre, y soy Yamcha.

-¡Ah!, es verdad... yo soy Zangya, gusto en conocerte Yamcha.

-Es un bello nombre... pero, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo creo... pero, ahora el pasado no importa.

-Tienes razón-sonrió.

-Eres realmente agradable-dijo la mujer.

-Gracias, pero no es dificil serlo con alguien tan especial como tu.

-Tu realmente eres amable.

-No, no siempre fui así. Alguna vez me comporte como un verdadero idiota, pero al final... aprendí la lección cuando una persona muy especial a la que hice daño encontró a alguien que de verdad la merecía.

-¿Era linda?

-Si... tan bella como tú.

-¿Aún la amas?

-Siempre habrá un lugar especial para ella en mi corazón, pero... ya lo he superado. Bueno, he hablado mucho de mi, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Uhmm...-suspiró- Digamos que fui víctima de las vueltas de la vida, aunque no me quejo, soy de los que creen que las cosas tiene una razón de ser.

-Yo igual, quizas...-

-Si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido no nos hubieramos conocido-interrumpió ella para sorpresa de él.

-¿Sabes?, creo que este es el inicio de algo muy especial... -acarciándole la mejilla.

''''-¡Y en la noticia gigante de hoy les tenemos una bomba!-dijo entusiasmado el conductor.

-Así es Turles, ¡ha llegado la hora!

-¡Digámosla juntos!

El par sonrió condientesbrillantes antes de decir al unísono:

-¡La princesa consorte está embarazadaaaaaaaaa!, ¡habrá un nuevo integranteen la familia real!-dijeron al unísono.

-Y no solo eso-dijo Broly.

-Sino que además: -agregó Turles.

-¡El menor del principado va a casarse con una terrícola!-volvierona decir al mismo tiempo.

-Tal parece que los terrícolas están de moda en Vegita-dijo Turles.

-No solo en Vegita, también en las localidades aledañas-intervino Broly.

-Es verdad, sino, pregúntenle a Aurora 18, la mano derecha de la ahora reina Misa- mientras decía esto apareció una imagen de 18 de la mano con Krilin en una playa de Vegita.''''

-¡Maldita seaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Cálmate Vegeta!, ¡eres un exagerado, de todos modos todo el mundo se va a enterar cuando mi estómago crezca!

-¡Pero van a comenzar a molestar desde ahora!, ¿acaso no entiendes?, ¡tonta!

-¡No me insultes mono estúpido!

-¡Eres una mujer vulgar e insolente!, ¡a mi no me hables así!

-¡Soy tu esposa y te hablo como se me da la gana!, ¡y si tan vulgar soy no te hubieras casado conmigo!

-Hola-entrando de imprevisto.

-¿¡Ahora qué quieres!?-cuestionaron en perfecta sincronización y mirándolo de la misma terrorífica manera.

-Ajay... solo vine a preguntarles si ya no es necesario guardar el secreto-con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¡Por supuesto que ya no es necesario Kakarotto!, ¡gracias a que esta mujer no sabe cerrar la boca!

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡eres un exagerado!- dijo Bulma.

-¡Yo no soy ningún exagerado!

-Vamos, tranquilos ^^

-¡Niega que eres una bocona, Kakarotto está de testigo, niégalo frente a él!

-¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!, ¿¡no es así Kakarotto!?

-Este...-pronunció el acorralado saiyajin.

-¡Eres un amargado!

-¡Yo no soy ningún amargado!

-¡Pregúntale a Kakarotto que te ha sportado desde siempre y te aseguro que no lo negará!

-¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡anda Kakarotto, contesta!

-A decir verdad... Vegeta, a veces eres...

-¿¡De qué lado se supone que estas Kakarotto!?

-Vamos Vegeta, no es para tanto.

-Jum... insecto...

-¿Y qué nombre le pondrán al pequeño?

-No lo se, va a ser un heredero de la realeza, debería ser un nombre que demuestre su poder y supremacía...

-Trunks, mi pequeño bebé se llamará Trunks-contestó sin titubear Bulma.

-¡Trunks!, ¿pero qué clase de nombre es ese Bulma?

-Es un bonito nombre, buena elección Bulma-

-¿Verdad que sí?

-¡Kakarotto!, ¡eres un insecto!

-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo el saiyajin.

-¡Deberías apoyarme a mi!

-Pero Vegeta, creo que Bulma tiene razón.

-Da igual, no debería de preocuparme por alguien que es más debil que yo.

-Eso no es verdad Vegeta, la última vez que competimos te gane con gran facilidad-

-¡No es verdad, yo te deje ganar!

-Por supuesto que no, yo gané.

-Mi hijo será mas fuerte que el tuyo.

-Eso lo veremos-respondió Kakarotto.

-¡Trunks hará papilla a tu hijo en un futuro!

-¡Gohan será el ganador de cada batalla!

-¡Eso solo pasará si Trunks lo deja ganar!

-¡Cuando el padre ha ganado todas las batallas el hijo siempre hace lo mismo!

-¡Esas veces fueron pura suerte Kakarotto!.

Bulma los observó discutiendo y sonrió. En ese momento descubrió lo que era la verdadera felicidad, desde que llegó a Vegita nunca más volvió a sentirse sola, tenía nuevos amigos y lo mejor de todo, tenía a su tan anhelado príncipe azul, muy poco ortodoxo pero seguía siendo un príncipe y lo amaba, y el pensar en la llegada de su hijo no hacía otra cosa más que llenarla de alegría.  
Fue así como todos cambiaron sus vidas y lograron su momento de paz a su manera.

Y bueno...

De nuevo, agradezco que hayan leído todo y bueno, solo me queda invitarlos a seguir el resto de mis fanfics.

Por ahora, es el fin de esta historia, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
